Histoires de pyromane
by Etincella
Summary: La discrimination envers les mutants est loin d'être fini. Des personnes opèrent en secret contre eux. L'extermination des mutants serait-elle en marche ? Ces évènements vont rapprocher deux personnes tellement différentes mais en même temps tellement semblables. Pyro/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour Tout le monde ! Ma 1ère fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les ai juste empruntés (sauf ceux que j'ai incrustés dans le « petit monde tranquille » des X-Men) et je tiens à préciser que je ne touche pas d'argent en publiant mon histoire.

 **A savoir :** Ma connaissance des X-Men s'arrête aux films (et quelques petites choses trouvées sur internet). Désolé pour les fans des comics, l'histoire des personnages sera uniquement centrée sur les 3 premiers films.  
L'histoire sera du point de vue d'un personnage inventé et notre cher Pyro sera sous les projecteurs. Encore une dernière chose et je vous laisse tranquille, l'histoire commence peu de temps avant le 2e film.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Les phares d'une voiture m'éblouissent. Je rouvre les yeux et les posent sur ma sœur. Elle sirote tranquillement un énorme milk-shake au chocolat. Ça va encore clasher pendant le dîner, parce que mademoiselle n'aura pas faim. Enfin, laissons-la se noyer dans son verre ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aurai des maux de ventre après.

\- Alors ? Comment tu as trouvée le film ? me demande t-elle entre deux gorgés.

\- Assez bien ! Mais je m'attendais à mieux, plus d'action tout ça mais il était pas mal.

\- Tu rigole ? Il était gé…

Elle se stoppe en voyant mon sourcil se lever. Elle secoue la tête exaspérée. Elle avait très bien compris ce que ma phrase insinuée.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Pour toi, il faut que ça explose de partout, que…

\- Dépêche-toi de finir ton milk-shake ! Il commence à faire froid, la coupé-je en fermant mon sweet.

Bien que l'on soit toujours en septembre, l'air commençait à se rafraichir de jour en jour. Alors le soir, je ne vous dis pas.

\- Ok ok ! dit-elle en replongeant dans son verre. En tout cas, le personnage principal était beau gosse.

\- C'est vrai, avoué-je en regardant un couple s'installer à une table.

Elle me sourit et ajoute :

\- Comment ne pas trouver beau un grand brun aux yeux marron ?

\- Si tu fais référence à Rémy, tu… Et puis il n'est pas brun, répliqué-je en détournant les yeux des deux tourtereaux qui, au passage, avait l'air bizarre surtout l'homme. Quoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre un mec qui porte des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fait nuit ?

-Brun, châtain, c'est pareil, sourit-elle. On y va !

Elle enfile sa veste, se lève et fourre ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu ne finis pas ton verre ?

\- J'en peux plus. Encore une gorgé et j'explose.

Je soupire. Quatre dollars pour en laisser la moitié. Je suis trop gentille. Je prends mon sac et me dirige vers l'entrée du café. N'entendant pas ma sœur marcher derrière moi, je me retourne et la vois assise, à la même place que tout à l'heure, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

\- Audrey !

Elle se retourne et enlève un de ses écouteurs.

\- Quoi ?

Quoi ? N'aurais tu pas oublie cher aimant à problème qu'à chaque fois – avec quelques exceptions je l'avoue – que tu te retrouve toute seule, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te mettre dans de beaux draps. Bon après tout, il y a bien eu des exceptions. Seigneur, faites que ça en soit une !

Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir aller à la rescousse de Miss Catastrophe. Après tout, elle a l'air calme avec sa musique dans les oreilles. Que soient bénis les musiciens qui arrivent à calmer ma pile électrique de sœur.

\- Rien. Ne bouge pas.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et remet son écouteur. Si quand je reviens elle n'est plus là – ce qui a de grande chance d'arriver, malgré tout les espoirs que je fonde sur ces si rares exceptions – je la tue.

Je pousse la porte et me dirige vers le comptoir. Je sors cinq dollars de mon porte-monnaie, le pose sur le bar et attend qu'un serveur s'occupe de moi. Il y avait une superbe ambiance ici. Des rires fusaient de part et d'autre de la salle, une musique entraînante faisait bouger quelques clients sur leurs chaises. Oui bien que leur playlist soit excellente – d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de dehors – le bistrot ne possédait pas de piste de danse. Le seul espace dépourvut de tables était l'entrée des cuisines.

Je me retourne pour regarder dehors et ne vois personne sur la terrasse. Enfin personne ne ressemblant à ma petite sœur. Elle va m'entendre. Rester assis moins d'une minute, c'est trop demandé ? J'oubliai que pour elle cela consister à faire un effort surhumain.

Je me tourne vers le comptoir et fais face à un barman remplissant une chope de bière. Je lui tends le billet en lui précisant ma commande. Il revient quelques secondes après pour me rendre la monnaie. Je remets mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac et sors chercher Audrey.

La rue était quelque peu morte ce soir. Personne dans la rue à par une petite femme qui promenait son chien, une sorte de petite saucisse sur patte. Les vitrines des magasins étaient allumées. Quelques bistrots étaient ouverts mais ce ne serais pas avec les cinq ou six malheureuses personnes présentes dans leurs établissements qu'ils allaient faire exploser la caisse.

Les endroits branchés étaient dans le centre. Si l'on tendait l'oreille – et il fallait vraiment la tendre ou avoir une ouïe surnaturelle – on pouvait percevoir de très légères notes de musique. Pour dire qu'on était long de l'ambiance festive de la ville.

Je balaye la rue et la terrasse du regard et l'aperçois reluquant des vêtements dans une vitre. Audrey et le shopping, une véritable histoire d'amour ! Vous croyez que ça existe des centres de désintoxication pour ça ? Si oui, je l'inscris tout de suite. Je traverse la rue et commence à râler :

\- Tu es chiante tu sais ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger. Mais non je suis obl…

Une jeune fille brune à lunette se retourne et lève un sourcil interrogateur à mon égard.

\- Oh excuse-moi !

Je retourne sur la terrasse du café en sortant mon portable de ma poche. Tout en composant le numéro de la disparue, je scrute une seconde fois la rue puis colle le téléphone à mon oreille. Répondeur. Génial !

\- Céleste…, crie une voix terrorisée.

Eh merde ! Je cours vers la ruelle, d'où provenait le cri, un peu plus loin. Merci d'avoir exaucez mon souhait Seigneur ! Vraiment ! Pas le temps de regarder s'il y a des voitures. Comprenez-moi, je dois sauver Miss Catastrophe.

\- La ferme ! ordonne un grand blond, épais comme une brindille, en sortant un canif de sa poche, ça t'apprendra à jouer avec le feu.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai…, commence Audrey tremblante de peur.

\- La ferme ! répète t-il d'une voix menaçante.

En voyant ma sœur être agressée par ce petit caïd, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Une sensation plus que familière m'envahit d'un seul coup. Mon pouvoir bouillait en moi près à manifester ma colère. Désolé Stella mais là y a urgence.

\- Non, crie ma sœur à mon intention, la violence ne résout rien.

La violence ne résout rien ? Voilà qu'elle parle comme ma meilleure amie Stella. Bon très bien la violence ne résout rien ! Et bien débrouille toi toute seule alors ! Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui me suis mise dans cette galère. Je sors de mes pensées quand je vois que le jeune homme me jeter un regard noir. L'asperge s'était détourner de ma sœur et commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de moi.

\- Dégage de là ! crache t-il. Ça ne te regarde pas !

Restons calme ! Self-control ! Inspire, expire !

\- Laisse ma sœur tranquille !

Pitoyable comme réplique.

\- Ta sœur ? s'étonne t-il. Parfait !

Il m'attrape les épaules et me plaque violemment contre un mur.

\- Si tu es sa sœur, tu dois toi aussi avoir un pouvoir, commence t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien. Alors qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien être ? Rien de bien méchant on dirait.

\- Tu serais étonné, lâché-je en me débattant.

\- Sans blague ? Alors vas y étonne-moi !

\- Céleste ne fait pas ça ! Il croit que j'ai essayée de blesser sa sœur avec mon pouvoir alors que je ne suis pas une mutante, intervient Audrey en mettant l'accent sur les derniers mots de sa phrase pour bien faire comprendre au blondinet qu'il se trompait de personne.

Je me souviens alors de la petite heure que nous avions passée dans le parc, la semaine dernière. Une gamine d'une dizaine d'année n'arrêtait pas de coller ma sœur. Cette dernière eue la bonne idée de lui faire une petite blague. Si j'avais sue ce qui aller se passer, je n'aurais jamais acceptée d'être sa complice.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ! rié-je. Pour « venger » ta sœur qui a eu peur d'un chat.

Son corps était pris de tremblements, pas de peur malheureusement mais de rage.

\- La ferme ! hurle t-il en plantant son canif dans ma cuisse gauche.

Un cri de douleur s'échappe de ma bouche. Ma main avait saisit le poignet de mon agresseur, qui tenait toujours le couteau. Instinctivement, mon pouvoir passa à l'action. La colère de l'agresseur avait laissée place à la peur. Il lâche l'arme et s'écarte de moi en toussant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? suffoque t-il en agrippant le col de son t-shirt.

J'ignore sa question et me laisse glisser le long du mur en tenant ma jambe ensanglantée. Le jeune homme venait juste de reprendre son souffle. Il me regarde horrifié et s'enfuit en courant, bousculant un homme au passage. Je le reconnais aussitôt. Quoi de plus normal, c'est le seul à porter des lunettes de soleil. La femme qui l'accompagne court vers nous et se jette à genoux devant moi, en voyant l'état de ma jambe. Elle est très vite rejointe par ma sœur qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vais chercher la voiture, prévient l'homme, avant de sortir de la ruelle en courant.

La jeune femme pose délicatement sa main à quelques centimètres de ma blessure. Je lâche le couteau que je venais d'enlever de ma cuisse pour repousser sa main, ce qui m'envoie une autre décharge de douleur.

\- Désolé ! Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Une soudaine envie de lui hurler dessus m'envahit. C'est quoi cette question débile. On vient de m'enfoncer un couteau dans la cuisse mais à par ça tout va bien. Pff. Evidemment que ça ne va pas aller.

\- Oui, c'est le paradis, répondis-je, en essayant de ne pas l'agresser.

D'un geste rapide, la jeune femme enlève sa ceinture et fait un garrot avec. Enfin quelque chose d'utile. Un crissement de pneus, une portière qui claque et le compagnon de madame arrive vers nous en courant.

\- Appuyez-vous sur moi ! s'exclame t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille pour me relever.

Je passe mes bras autour des épaules des deux adultes et avance, difficilement et douloureusement, jusqu'au véhicule. Oui à cloche pied ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'avancer. Une fois tout le monde installé, la voiture démarre en trombe. Eh ! Doucement dans les virages ! Il y a une enfant…de 15 ans et une blessée à l'arrière.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demande ma sœur aux deux étrangers, après un long silence.

La jeune femme tourne la tête vers elle et lui répond :

\- Je suis Jean Grey et voici Scott Summers. Nous vous emmenons à l'Institut Xavier, là où nous enseignons. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas.

\- L'Institut Xavier ? L'école pour les mutants ? s'étonne Audrey.

\- Exactement, confirme Jean en souriant.

Alors c'est vrai ! C'est vraiment une école pour les mutants. J'étais pourtant sur que c'était une blague, qu'un gamin de cette école avait lancé une rumeur pour faire le malin. Dire que quand Johan m'as dis cela, je lui ai rie au nez. Et on nous emmène là-bas en plus. C'est la totale !

Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec des paumés ne sachant pas contrôler leur pouvoir et étant, avant d'entrer dans cette soit disant école, SDF. Parce que ça ne peut être que pour ça. Un mutant normalement constitué ayant un toit où dormir ne va pas chercher à intégrer cette école.

\- Et comment saviez-vous que nous avions besoin d'aide ? continue t-elle complètement excitée à l'idée d'aller là-bas.

\- Nous étions dans le café d'en face et j'ai…

\- Oh ! Désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée !

Oh ! Désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée ! Pff, ils pouvaient y rester dans leur café. On se serait débrouillé toutes seules. Gabriel se serait occupé de cette blessure et on en parlait plus. Mais non il a fallut qu'ils ramènent leur pomme. J'ai vraiment du bol. Maintenant je vais devoir me trimbaler avec ça pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Et je vous dis pas la belle marque que je vais avoir après.

La professeure lui adresse un sourire et se remet correctement dans son siège. Je pose mon regard sur ma petite sœur, apparemment aux anges d'aller dans cette école. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui déteste tant les cours.

Rigole ma cocotte ! Rigole ! Tu vas voir quand tu te prendras une décharge électrique d'un mec qui ne sait pas contrôler son pouvoir, tu rigolera moins et ce ne seras pas la peine de venir pleurer. Non ! Non ! Le bureau des pleures seras fermé. Je me penche alors vers elle et lui chuchote :

\- T'es contente ? Tu vois où ça nous mène toutes tes conneries. Une fois rentrée chez nous, crois moi, tu vas en entendre parler encore longtemps de ça !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est ce chat qui a traversé juste au moment où une voiture passée, je n'allais quand même pas le laisser se faire écraser, se défend-elle à voix basse.

\- Si justement tu aurais du. Ça nous aurez évitées de tomber sur eux et qu'on me transperce la cuisse.

Audrey détourne la tête et regarde dehors. C'est ça boude ! Aucune réflexion, rien, avant d'agir. Et comme d'habitude, qui est ce qui prend ? C'est moi.

Le véhicule quitte enfin la forêt pour arriver devant un immense bâtiment recouvert de lierre et franchit une grande grille. Sur un des piliers de l'entrée, je peux lire : « Ecole pour jeunes surdoués du Professeur Xavier ». La blague !

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Je claque la portière de la voiture et parcours le garage du regard. Ne me dites pas que toutes ces caisses sont à ce mec ! Et ce n'était pas des voitures d'occasions, croyez-moi ! Pour sur que si Johan et Gregorio voyaient ça, ils tomberaient raides dingue de ce gars. Enfin de ses voitures.

Je pose mon pied gauche par terre pour rejoindre ma sœur mais une terrible douleur me freine dans mon élan. Ça faisait longtemps – la durée du voyage pour être exacte – qu'elle ne s'était pas manifesté cette saleté de blessure. La jeune femme vient aussitôt me soutenir et m'aider à marcher. Désolé mais si je desserre les dents, je vais vous exploser les tympans. Mais soyez s'en certaine que je vous remercie Madame Grey.

\- De rien, répond t-elle comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensée.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle continua :

\- Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Vous pourrez marcher jusqu'à là-bas ?

\- Si elle n'est pas à trois kilomètres oui, répondis-je, un rictus de douleur réapparaissant sur mon visage.

Elle me sourit légèrement et nous quittons la pièce. Nous arrivons dans un grand couloir, emprunté par plusieurs élèves, à mon grand regret. Entrée fracassante, je dois dire. A notre passage, les jeunes se retournent et chuchotent. Magnifique ! Je crois que je suis repérée. Nous nous arrêtons devant un mur arrondis et Scott, si je me souviens bien, déclare en nous dépassant :

\- Je vais trouver une chambre pour nos deux nouvelles pensionnaires. Ça ira ?

Hein ? Nos deux nouvelles pensionnaires ? Ah non ça c'est hors de question. Je ne vais pas rester ici entourée de jeunes qui n'assument pas leur… Ouh c'est quoi ce délire ? Le mur s'était ouvert sur un genre d'ascenseur. Des ascenseurs planquaient dans les murs, intéressant et quelque peu flippant je dois dire. Cela fait très moderne pour un manoir qui ne doit pas dater d'hier et très science-fiction. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à croiser Yoda dans les couloirs ? Ou peut être bien Dark Vador ?

Je vous jure que si je n'avais pas eu besoin d'aide pour marcher je serais sortie de cet ascenseur à reculons. Je m'étais préparée à touts scénarios possible et inimaginable dans la machine. Bon ok je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps mais quand même. J'avais pensée à la mafia. Je m'attendais déjà à voir le directeur de l'école assis à une table, un cigare à la bouche avec des mallettes pleine de billets devant lui et parler avec ce célèbre accent italien : « Alors ma petite ? Tu nous ramène une nouvelle. Parfait, le dernier s'est fait descendre la nuit dernière… ». J'ai aussi pensée voir des mecs armés jusqu'aux dents, près à tirer si la personne qui sortait de l'ascenseur n'était pas identifiée. Mais non, il n'y avait qu'un couloir, un simple et très ordinaire couloir….en faisant abstraction des murs métallisés bien sur.

Nous longeons le couloir, me permettant ainsi de continuer mon inspection. En plus des murs en métal, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, les portes, je ne vous en parle même pas, un X géant ornait chacune d'entre elles. Nous nous arrêtons devant une de ces fameuses portes mais mon attention se porte automatiquement vers une pièce un peu plus loin. Je rêve ou c'est bien une combinaison que je viens de voir ? Ma parole, ils jouent les supers héros ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce repère de barjots ? Et c'est là qu'est l'infirmerie ? Flippant.

Je m'assois sur la table d'examen et y allonge ma jambe blessée. A la vitesse où elle va pour réunir ce dont elle a besoin pour soigner ma plaie, j'en conclus qu'elle tient l'infirmerie. Elle enlève le garrot, prend un ciseau et fend la jambe de mon jean en deux. Mon pantalon ! Comment je vais faire après ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux faire sortir n'importe quoi de mon sac comme Mary Poppins ? Je ne vais pas me trimbaler en petite culotte dans l'école. Elle prend ensuite une compresse et l'imbibe de désinfectant.

\- Ca risque de piquer, me prévient-elle avant d'appliquer la compresse sur ma blessure.

Ma mâchoire se crispe sous la douleur. Mes mains agrippent fermement la table d'auscultation. Une main vient se poser sur la mienne. C'était celle de ma sœur.

\- Ca va ? me demande t-elle, alors que la doctoresse avait finit de désinfecter la plaie.

Je suis peut-être résistante à la douleur mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Je lui fais un simple oui de la tête, ce qui a l'air de la rassurer, malheureusement que temporairement car la jeune femme vient de s'asseoir devant moi avec du fil et une aiguille. Oh la la ! Je préfère largement le désinfectant.

\- Vous vous appelez ?

\- Céleste, je réponds, dans un gémissement. Céleste Rennoll.

\- Sans indiscrétion, est ce que je peux en savoir plus sur vous et votre sœur ? continue t-elle en plantant son aiguille dans ma chair.

De quoi elle se mêle celle la ? T'es docteur ou flic ? C'est la douleur qui me fait réagir comme ça. C'est la douleur.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoy…comment savez-vous que nous sommes sœurs. Je ne pense pas l'avoir mentionnée.

Mon interlocutrice sourit et répond simplement :

\- Je suis télépathe. Bien que je ne maîtrise pas totalement cet aspect là de ma mutation.

Magnifique ! C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je ne vais même plus pouvoir penser tranquillement. Heureusement que j'ai précisée que c'était sous l'effet de la douleur que j'avais pensée cela. Sinon je ne vous dis pas la bonne impression qu'elle aurait eue de moi. Cette dernière se tourne légèrement et fait voler une nouvelle compresse et une bande jusqu'à elle. Télépathe et télékinésiste. Hum um…

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas, continue t-elle en enroulant la bande autour de ma cuisse, tu ne croiseras pas Yoda ou Dark Vador dans un couloir.

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt en me rendant compte que j'avais déjà la réponse à ma question.

\- Je te rassure, le directeur de cette école n'a aucun lien avec la mafia italienne et personne ne pointera une mitraillette sur toi quand tu franchiras une porte. Et pour les combinaisons, les paumés, ne sachant pas maîtriser leur pouvoir et étant d'anciens SDF, que tu ne tarderas pas à rencontrer se feront un plaisir de te l'expliquer.

Ma sœur avait explosée de rire en entendant ce que j'avais pensé mais elle s'était stoppée net à sa dernière phrase. Pareil pour la prof. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'avais sentie mes joues rougir en entendant le récit de mes pensées mais là c'était encore pire. Elle savait exactement ce que je pensais de cette école et de ses occupants. Toute l'école allait être au courant. J'allais devenir la paria de l'institut, tout le monde me détesterait sans exception et j'en passe.

\- Ne pense pas ça ! Je ne raconterais rien à personne. Ça restera enfoui dans mon crâne. Mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes que ces jeunes sont là car ils n'étaient pas acceptés par les autres ou cherchaient de l'aide pour réussir à maîtriser leur pouvoir. D'autres sont restés ici après qu'on soit venu les chercher ou comme toi aidés.

Je baisse les yeux. J'étais complètement confuse. En faite, cette école était une chance pour nous, jeunes mutants, et comme beaucoup j'avais eu un jugement trop attifes. Beaucoup pense ne pas avoir besoin d'aide alors qu'en réalité si et ensuite l'orgueil s'en mêle. En fin de compte, on est tous pareil, enfin tous pareil je me comprends.

Une fois le bandage fini, elle accroche quelques épingles à nourrisse pour fermer au mieux la jambe de mon pantalon. Je souris. Elle avait tout prévue. Je la remercie et entreprends de partir mais la jeune femme m'interpelle.

\- Juste une petite chose à faire. Tu passeras me voir chaque soir pour que je change la compresse et que je puisse surveiller cette sale blessure de près. Elle n'est pas bénigne et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'infecte.

Je hoche la tête et la remercie une seconde fois. Je la connais que depuis une heure et je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle est géniale. Peut être que mon opinion changera mais pour l'instant je reste sur l'idée qu'elle est une superbe personne. Elle me sourit. J'étais sur qu'elle allait l'entendre. Je le lui rends.

\- N'hésite surtout pas à venir s'il y a un problème, même infime, avec ta blessure.

Je re-hoche la tête et sort de la pièce en lui disant bonne nuit.

Je boite jusqu'à l'ascenseur, accompagnée d'Audrey. Même si ma blessure a était soigneusement nettoyée et pansée, la douleur était toujours là. Moins forte bien sur mais bien présente et elle n'était pas prête de me quitter. La porte de la machine s'ouvre sur un homme avec des lunettes. Scott, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ah ! Je venais justement vous chercher pour vous montrer vos chambres. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu vous mettre ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! le rassuré-je en haussant les épaules, ça m'évitera ses ronflements.

\- N'importe quoi ! fit la concernée en me poussant légèrement.

Woh du calme petite ! Il ne faut pas maltraiter une blessée surtout si c'est sa sœur. Respecte tes aînés voyons ! Nous montons au 2e étage et suivons notre guide. Ce dernier se stoppe devant la deuxième porte que nous rencontrons. Audrey entre et je peux apercevoir, par dessus l'épaule de cette dernière, une jeune fille asiatique affichant un grand sourire.

Euh, petite question personnelle qui n'obtiendra surement jamais de réponse : comment t'as réussi à attacher tes cheveux comme ça ? Elle doit passer des heures devant sa glace pour se coiffer et donc devait se lever à des heures pas possibles pour réaliser son « chef d'œuvre ». Je suis certaine de trouver une centaine de pince et épingle à chignon sur son bureau si je venais rendre visite à Audrey un soir.

Ma première impression en voyant son visage : fille excentrique, légèrement allumée, qui aime critiquer, être le centre d'intérêts de tous et bien sur qui se croit supérieur aux autres. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle est un pouvoir extraordinaire et puissant pour arranger les choses. Je pense que ça ne va pas le faire entre elle et moi. Peut-être que je me trompe mais mes premières impressions sont souvent les bonnes. Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui partage sa chambre. Ça se serait surement finit par un meurtre.

Je souffle un « bonne chance » à ma petit sœur qui vu ça tête n'a pas compris pourquoi je lui disais cela et rattrape tant bien que mal le prof. Ce dernier s'arrête devant une porte un peu plus loin. Je peux entendre des rires et de l'eau couler au fond du couloir. Les douches ne doivent pas être loin.

\- Tu partage la chambre avec Malicia mais elle n'est pas encore revenue de son week-end avec ses amis.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir. J'en connais – enfin pas encore – qui vont se faire remonter les bretelles à leur retour. S'ils reviennent. Ils peuvent très bien avoir abandonnés leurs vies à l'institut pour voler de leur propre aile. Ou alors parce que c'est une vrai prison. Je secoue la tête pour me retirer cette horrible idée de l'esprit.

\- D'accord ! Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit !

Je pénètre dans la chambre et commence à inspecter les lieux. Pas mal. Je m'attendais à pire. Genre des fringues éparpillées un peu partout. Je pose mon sac sur le lit qui me semble libre, m'approche du bureau de ma camarade de chambre et regarde les photos accrochées au mur.

Tiens la revoilà l'allumée ! Elle s'incruste sur les photos. Oh, on va bien s'entendre. Malicia a l'air d'avoir une bonne tête. Quoi que quelque peu bizarre. Elle porte des gants montant aux coudes alors qu'elle est en débardeur à fine bretelle. Étrange ! C'est comme voir quelqu'un en tong alors qu'il porte des gants, un bonnet et une grosse écharpe. Vraiment étrange !

Et bien, on peut dire qu'elle sait s'entourée. Sur chaque photo, deux jeunes, un blond et un brun, était présent près d'elle. Le brun n'a pas l'air d'aimer se faire prendre en photo. Sur plusieurs d'entre elles, il est pratiquement toujours en train d'essayer de se détourner de l'objectif ou de mettre sa main devant son visage. Par contre, l'autre souriait de toutes ses dents sur toutes les photos. Ils ont l'air sympa. Manque plus qu'à les rencontrer maintenant.

Un bâillement interrompt mon étude des photos. Je mets ma main dans ma poche et sors mon portable : 23h40. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Je retire mes chaussures, mon sweat et mon jean, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ma blessure, et me plonge sous les draps.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par une violente douleur. Quoi de plus normal quand on se couche sur un membre déjà salement amoché. Je me mets sur le dos et tourne la tête vers le lit voisin. Personne. Dois-je en conclure qu'elle et ses amis ont abandonnés ? Si c'est le cas, mon intégration va se vautrer lamentablement.

Je me lève et commence à enfiler mon pantalon. Je stoppe immédiatement mon geste en voyant l'état de la bande. Elle est complètement imbibée de sang. Je me retourne vivement vers mon lit et soulève les draps. Un vrai film d'horreur.

\- Han non ! J'y crois pas ! Y a du sang partout.

On peut quasiment dire qu'il y a eu un meurtre dans ce lit. Je défais les draps et les pose en boule au pied du lit. Je m'en occuperais tout à l'heure. Priorité à ma blessure. Ce serait moche qu'elle s'infecte et qu'on soit obligé de m'amputer. Tout cela ne ferait pas de pub à l'école. Direction l'infirmerie et puis de toute façon je ne sais pas où se trouve la laverie.

Je finis donc de m'habiller en essayant de ne pas empirer ma plaie et reprend le même chemin qu'hier. Durant mon trajet, plusieurs élèves me disent bonjour mais aucun d'eux ne vient me tenir la conversation. Tant mieux, j'ai une jambe à faire soigner !

Une foi arrivée à destination, je vois le Dr Jean Grey ranger du matériel médical.

\- Excusez-moi ! Je viens pour ma jambe. J'ai eu un petit problème cette nuit, dis-je en me pinçant les lèvres.

Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir sur la table d'examen . Je m'exécute et lui montre les dégâts.

\- On dirait qu'un des points de sutures à sautés et qu'un autre est en train de se faire la malle, explique t-elle, je vais arranger ça.

Elle se tourne vers un petit chariot et sort le matériel nécessaire pour refaire les points. A ma grande surprise, j'eu moins mal que la dernière fois. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait que deux points à refaire. Moi qui m'étais préparée psychologique. Je la remercie et quitte les lieux, en n'oubliant pas de lui demander où était la laverie.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, je me fais bousculer par une petite brune qui trottinait en chantonnant.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! protesté-je en me tournant vers la gamine.

Cette dernière se retourne et enlève ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. C'est Audrey. J'aurais du m'en douter, vu le peu d'attention qu'elle porte à son entourage quand elle écoute sa musique.

\- Ah bah te voilà ! Tu étais où ?

\- A l'infirmerie.

\- Il faut absolument que tu vois leur parc, me dit-elle, toute excitée, il est immense. Il y a un terrain de basket, une fontaine, aussi grande qu'un rond point, un étang, un bois.

Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait m'inonder de questions après lui avoir dit que je revenais de l'infirmerie. Elle m'attrape, alors les mains et saute de joie, comme un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux, le jour de noël, et ajoute :

\- Il y a même une écurie.

C'est une école cinq étoiles. Je lui souris. Ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas montée sur un cheval. J'aurais presque envie de rester dit donc.

\- Ça te dit une petite visite ? lui demandé-je, en mettant mes mains dans mes poches arrières.

\- Désolé mais je dois rejoindre Jubilée, dans la salle commune, elle va bientôt sortir de botanique.

\- C'est ta camarade de chambre ?

Elle opine joyeusement du bonnet. Bien, dans pas longtemps elles vont s'appeler sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! la rassuré-je, je découvrais les lieux toute seule. Je sais déjà où est l'infirmerie, la laverie et les douches. Il ne manque plus que le rez-de-chaussée, finis-je dans un sourire forcé.

-A plus ! me lance t-elle, dans un sourire, en continuant son chemin.

Bon, c'est parti pour une matinée découverte ! Espérons que je ne me paume pas ! Sinon je leur proposerais de mettre à disposition des plans détaillés des lieux. Je tourne les talons et pars à l'opposé de ma sœur.

Le couloir donnait sur plusieurs portes qui, à entendre ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur, devaient être des salles de cours, comme au 1er étage. J'emprunte un autre couloir où se trouve la cuisine et le réfectoire. Ce dernier était assez spacieux. Plusieurs tables rondes étaient disposées autour de deux buffets réfrigérés qui, pendant les repas, devait être garni de nourritures. Dommage que ce soit déjà vide, j'aurais bien mangée un petit quelque chose. Prés de la porte se trouvait un troisième buffet, où des réservoirs de sauces étaient posés avec un distributeur d'eau, accompagné de pichets et à mon grand bonheur une panière de pain.

J'attrape un morceau de pain et quitte la pièce en mordant à pleine dent dans mon petit déjeuner. Je réemprunte le couloir principal. A l'autre bout se trouvait la salle de séjour. Ordinateurs, télévision, baby-foot, canapés, tables… tout y était. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais apercevoir une bibliothèque qui devait également servir de salle d'étude. Celui qui a fait les plans ne devait pas être très futé pour mettre un lieu comme ça prêt d'une salle de détente.

Normalement, j'ai fini de visiter le rez-de-chaussée. Je retourne dans ma chambre et vois le tas de draps tâché de sang. Ah oui ! Je ramasse le drap et me dirige vers la laverie. Elle devrait être entre les douches des filles et des garçons. Bingo ! Je mets tout dans le tambour de la machine et appuie sur marche.

Une fois revenue à ma chambre, je m'assois en tailleur sur mon lit, attrape mon sac et sors mon carnet de dessins. Je m'arme d'un crayon de bois et continue mon « chef d'œuvre ». J'aime bien dessiner. Ça me permet de me vider l'esprit.

Plutôt pas mal ! Il faudrait juste que je retouche une ou deux fleurs et se seras parfait. Stella, tu vas pouvoir l'encadrer et l'accrocher dans ta chambre. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me lève et va ouvrir. Un colosse brun me fait alors face.

\- Désolé de te déranger ! Je m'appelle Piotr Raspoutine, dit-il en me tendant la main, que je serre avec un sourire. Le professeur Xavier voudrait de voir.

\- Je te suis.

Il s'écarte de la porte pour me laisser passer et la referme aussitôt derrière moi. Si tous les mecs sont comme ça je veux bien emménager ici.

Nous traversons le couloir en silence. Je lève les yeux vers lui et il fait de même, enfin il les baisse. Nous échangeons un sourire. Mon Dieu trouve quelque chose à dire ! N'importe quoi ! Mais brise ce silence ! J'ai à peine le temps de réfléchir à un sujet de conversation que Piotr rompt le silence.

Ne me dites pas qu'il est télépathe lui aussi !

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Oh désolé ! Je m'appelle Céleste Rennoll, lui répondis-je gênée.

\- Enchanté !

Je lui souris. Quelle idiote ! Oublier de se présenter ! Mais quelle idiote !

Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte. Il frappe et attend qu'on lui réponde.

\- Entrez ! s'exclame une voix masculine.

Nous obéissons et pénétrons dans le bureau. Ma sœur était assise dans un fauteuil, devant le bureau du directeur.

\- Bonjour Céleste ! Tu peux nous laisser Piotr.

Le directeur m'invite à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, près d'Audrey, alors que la porte se referme. Je m'exécute et attend qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Je suis le professeur Xavier, dit-il en me souriant chaleureusement. Bienvenue !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir mêlé à notre petit problème d'hier soir, m'empressé-je de m'excuser.

\- Ce n'est rien, me rassure t-il en souriant. Vous êtes ici chez vous !

Il ouvre un tiroir et en sort un dossier.

\- Je t'invite à remplir ce formulaire d'inscription, fit-il en le faisant glisser vers moi. Ta sœur à déjà remplit le sien.

Je le regarde étonnée. Comment ça elle a déjà remplit le sien ? Je tourne la tête vers elle et la fusille du regard. Elle me regarde avec des yeux suppliant. Je détourne les yeux d'elle et fixe le formulaire en soupire. Ai-je vraiment le choix ? C'est bien pour toi que je le fais ma grande. Je prends un stylo et commence à écrire mon nom.

\- Tu peux partir Audrey, rajoute t-il.

Cette dernière se lève et m'enlace, en signe de remerciement, avant de quitter la pièce. Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement cocotte !

\- Ne lui en veux pas ! Elle veut juste…

La porte s'ouvre. Je me retourne et vois une brune avec une belle mèche blanche, coincée derrière son oreille, rentrer. Je te rencontre enfin ma poule. Elle était suivie par deux garçons, ceux des photos, et une femme mât aux cheveux blancs.

\- Regardez qui je viens de trouver dans les escaliers ! lance la métisse au directeur.

Ouh ça va chauffer pour leurs culs !

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les filles (et les garçons s'il y en a ^^)**

 **Voilà la suite pour ce long week end ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et encore merci pour vos reviews et à ceux ou celles qui m'ont lu. Ca fait super plaisir :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Les trois jeunes se placent derrière moi et attendent les représailles du directeur.

\- Alors je vous écoute, commence l'homme en fauteuil roulant, pour quelle raison avez-vous manqué la majorité de vos cours aujourd'hui ?

\- On va vous expliquer professeur, s'empresse d'ajouter ma camarade de chambre. Nous sommes tombés en pannes.

Je me mets sur un coin du bureau pour les laisser régler leurs comptes. Alors où est ce que j'en étais ? Problème de santé ? Euh…oh mais baissez d'un ton ! Je ne m'entends plus penser. Je jette un coup d'œil au directeur. Il fait de même un sourire aux lèvres.

Bon reprenons ! S'est fait transpercer la jambe gauche ça compte ? Question suivante. Cause de votre venue à l'institut Xavier ? Bah pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne pense pas que la réponse « on m'a forcé à venir ici » leur convienne.

\- Vous vous occuperez de la cuisine pendant une semaine et faites en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus ! gronde l'enseignante.

C'est quoi cette punition ? Une heure de colle, des devoirs en plus d'accord mais devoir jouer les cuisiniers, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt vu qu'ils ont un réfectoire. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop nombreux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute si un des pneus a crevé, s'emporte alors le brun.

\- L'affaire est close, déclare le directeur en prenant le dossier que je lui tendais. Vous pouvez sortir.

Je sors de la pièce suivit de près par les trois étudiants. Je ne prends pas la peine de leur parler et pars, en essayant de ne pas trop boiter, directement vers les escaliers. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire envoyer bouler. Un claquement de porte me fait sursauter. Ça va pas ou quoi ? Respectez un peu le matériel voyons ! Je me retourne et vois le plus petit des deux garçons se faire sermonner par ses amis.

\- Je te l'avais dit que l'histoire de la panne ne marcherait pas, gronde le blond, maintenant on va devoir se taper les repas des autres. Tu fais vraiment chier John.

\- Lâche-moi cinq minutes l'iceberg !

Ok ! Je propose de filer d'ici. Je tourne les talons et reprends mon chemin. Alors que j'allais tourner dans un autre couloir, ma camarade de chambre m'interpelle. Je me retourne une seconde fois et l'a vois courir dans ma direction suivit des deux garçons, qui marchaient tranquillement derrière. Ils étaientsûrementen train de régler leurs comptes.

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Malicia, sourit-elle, voici Bobby et…

\- John, la coupe t-il, John Allerdyce.

Il venait d'ignorer royalement ce que lui avait dit son ami pour me tendre une main pleine d'assurance. Je lui serre la main légèrement étonnée et ajoute :

\- Ravie de te rencontrer John.

Il me lance un sourire de Dom Juan, ouvre la bouche mais est devancé de peu par Malicia.

\- Tu partage ta chambre avec qui ? me demande t-elle, en souriant à John, visiblement fière de ne pas l'avoir laissé continuer.

\- Si tu t'appellesMalicia je pense que c'est avec toi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Génial ! J'en avais un peu marre d'être toute seule.

\- On se demande pourquoi ? lâche John en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Je regarde John, intriguée par ce qu'il vient de dire. J'aperçois alors Audrey arriver en sautillant derrière mes interlocuteurs. Elle s'arrête juste derrière eux et attend, avec un grand sourire, qu'ils remarquent sa présence.

John tourne la tête et la regarde de haut en bas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ve…

-Je vous présente ma sœur Audrey, m'empressais-je de dire avant que John ne s'enflamme pour rien.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle joyeusement.

Une porte s'ouvre et la femme, qui avait emmené les trois jeunes chez le directeur, sort du bureau et se dirige vers nous. Je dois m'inquiéter là ? Elle nous prend, moi et ma sœur, à part et nous tend une enveloppe. Ça fait limite trafic de drogue son affaire. J'avais raison en disant que le directeur de l'école était un chef de la mafia. A par qu'il n'avait pas le look. En faite cette école n'était qu'une couverture. Les élèves sont en réalité des trafiquants, des tueurs à cage et j'en passe. Bon revenons sur terre !

\- Voilà de l'argent ! Je pense que vous en aurais besoin, fit-elle en me regardant. Vous aurez bien sur de l'argent de poche pour vos achats personnels.

Elle nous explique tout ce qu'on doit savoir sur le fonctionnement de l'école, fait demi-tour et rentre dans une salle de cours.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle vous voulez ? nous demande Bobby.

\- Rien ! le rassure ma sœur, elle nous a juste donner un peu d'argent et je pense que quand elle disait qu'on en aurait besoin, elle faisait allusion à ton pantalon, finit-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

Merci Audrey ! J'avais réussis à ne pas faire remarquer mon petit handicap et il a fallu que tu ouvres la bouche. Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je lui donne une tape derrière la tête et repose mon regard sur ma camarade de chambre et ses amis. Et comme je m'en doutais, leurs yeux fixaient ma jambe gauche. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste Audrey.

\- La vache ! s'exclament-ils en cœur.

Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus constructif.

\- Ça doit pas être beau à voir, renchérit John.

Plus constructif, j'ai dis !

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? me demande Malicia.

Et voilà l'interrogatoire.

\- Plus tard ! Pour l'instant faut que j'aille me racheter un pantalon.

\- A plus alors, nous dit Bobby, coupant ainsi court à la curiosité de Malicia.

Je remercie intérieurement Bobby d'avoir mit fin à cette conversation. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir à trois jeunes que je ne connais que depuis quelques minutes.

Je leur souris et me dirige vers le garage.

\- Eh ! m'interpelle Malicia, tu t'appelle comment ?

Je m'arrête net devant la porte et me mets des claques mentalement. Quelle douée ! C'est la deuxième fois que j'oublie de me présenter aujourd'hui. Bordel, si je pouvais, je me taperais la tête contre la porte.

\- Céleste Rennoll, répond John.

Je me retourne et le regarde surprise. Ne me dite pas qu'il est télépathe ! Ah non ! Je crois savoir sa spécialité. Il venait juste de sortir un briquet de sa poche et s'amusait à l'ouvrir et à le refermer, provoquant des cliquetis quelque peu énervant. Un coup à rendre dingue quelqu'un.

\- Je l'ai lu sur la feuille d'inscription, rajoute t-il en souriant, fier de lui.

Je secoue la tête en souriant et entre dans le garage. Ça m'a l'air d'être un sacré spécimen ce gars. J'aperçois alors ma sœur appuyée sur le capot d'une voiture gris.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas choisi la plus moche, lui fis-je remarquer en souriant. Mais il faudrait peut-être demander au prof si on peut lui emprunter une de ses voitures non ?

Elle hausse les épaules, me jette les clés et monte dans la voiture. S'il s'en rend compte je trouverais bien quelque chose à lui dire. Je prends à mon tour place dans le véhicule, mets le contact et quitte l'institut.

\- Alors où est-ce qu'on va ? me demande Audrey, en posant un de ses pieds sur le siège.

\- Chez nous !

\- Quoi ? Mais non je ne…

\- Eh eh du calme ! la coupais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule, on vas juste chercher nos affaires.

\- Tu me rassures. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que…..quoi ? Et le shopping alors ?

\- On n'a pas besoin de nouvelles fringues.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins m'acheter quelque chose ?

Je soupire et lui fais signe de descendre au prochain feu. Elle me remercie, prend l'argent et descend rapidement de la voiture.

\- Audrey ! l'appelais-je. Une seule chose d'accord ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas !

Je la regarde rentrer dans un magasin et redémarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais la reprendre avec un tas de sac en plus.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je prends quelques vêtements et les mets dans un gros sac de sport. Je fais la même chose pour les affaires d'Audrey et me pose sur la table basse du salon, avec un bout de papier. Nous vivions avec cinq de mes amis. Tous mutants. Ils devaient sûrement s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que l'un d'eux n'ai pas cherché à m'appeler pour savoir où nous étions passé. Enfin bref. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ?

 _C'est Céleste ! Juste pour vous dire que nous sommes à l'Institut Xavier. Oui oui vous avez bien lu ! Plus la peine de s'inquiéter._ _  
_ _A plus_

Oh non c'est nul ! Enfin bref, je n'écris pas une lettre au président. De toute façon, même sans mot ils m'auraient retrouvé et je les aurais tous vus débarqués à l'école. J'accroche le mot sur le frigo, sachant très bien que ce serait le premier endroit où irait les garçons, prend mes sacs et sors de l'immeuble.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Je pousse la porte de l'école, les bras chargés de sac, en continuant d'engueuler Audrey. Je pose les sacs au pied de l'escalier et lui lance furieuse :

\- Tu te débrouilles avec tout ça !

Je remets la bandoulière du sac de sport correctement sur mon épaule, attrape le deuxième et monte l'escalier. Un rictus de douleur apparaît sur mon visage. Saleté de jambe !

Je rentre dans ma chambre et commence à ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et vois ma sœur déposer des vêtements sur le lit et une paire de ballerine noire.

\- Excuse-moi ! fit-elle faiblement. J'ai pris ça pour toi.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et lui tend le sac contenant ses affaires. Elle le prend et part la tête baissée. Imbécile ! Je ferme la porte et regarde les quelques affaires qu'elle venait de m'apporter : une robe à bretelle blanche, un mini short (tout ce que j'aime vraiment) et un sweat bleu marine. Ils ont bradé leur collection d'été ma parole.

Quelques heures plus tard, la tête de ma sœur fait son apparition dans l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Tu viens dîner ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Je suis vite discréditée par le grognement de mon ventre. Audrey étouffe un rire et ajoute dans un sourire :

\- On se retrouve dans le réfectoire.

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse, finis de ranger mes affaires de toilettes et descend dans le réfectoire. La salle était pratiquement pleine. Je prends un plateau et me dirige vers le buffet du milieu. Ouah, ils se sont surpassés dit donc. Concombre, jambon et purée. Quel menu ! Je pensais vraiment qu'on aurait le choix entre plusieurs plats. Mais bon, on ne va pas les blâmer pour ça. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

Une fois servis, Je parcoure la salle du regard. Ma sœur était assise près de l'allumée et d'une petite blonde un peu enrobée. Je me dirige vers leur table et pose mon plateau.

\- Désolé, on attend d'autres personnes, me dit l'asiatique faussement peinée, en montrant d'un signe de tête les trois filles qui venaient d'entrée.

\- Ok ce n'est pas grave.

Je lance un sourire amer à Audrey, à peine gênée par la réaction de son « amie », et pars m'installer à une table libre. Ma sœur qui me lâche. Y a une première fois à tous comme on dit. Enfin bref, je m'installe à la table et commence à manger mon entrée. J'aperçois un garçon brun d'une quinzaine d'année, assis à une table un peu plus loin. Il me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire et replonge dans mon assiette.

\- Hey ! fit joyeusement une voix derrière mon dos, alors que j'ouvrais mon pot de yaourt. Alors cette après-midi ?

Je lève la tête de mon plateau et vois ma camarade de chambre prendre place à ma gauche.

\- Oh rien de bien intéressant tu sais. Je suis juste allée chercher quelques affaires chez moi et toi ?

\- J'ai préparé le dîner avec Bobby et John, répond-elle en montrant son entrée avec sa fourchette.

\- Oui j'ai vu ça. De vrais chefs !

Elle me lance un grand sourire. Une question me trotte dans la tête. Je regarde Malicia et lui demande quelque peu hésitante en montrant d'un signe de tête le garçon, qui m'avait sourit et qui maintenant n'arrêtait pas de me regarder :

\- Tu sais qui s'est ?

Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction que je lui ai indiqué et me répond :

\- Je connais juste son nom, Christopher. Je me demande quel pouvoir il peut avoir.

Je hausse les épaules. Tout en finissant mon yaourt, je balaye la salle du regard. Je me rends alors compte qu'il y a pas mal de jeunes mutants dans l'école et surtout que je n'en connais aucun. Comme si elle venait de lire mes pensées, Malicia commence à me présenter les étudiants qu'elle connaît.

\- Tu vois la petite brune là-bas ? C'est Kitty, notre passe-muraille. A côté c'est…

\- Piotr Rasputin, je l'ai déjà rencontré.

\- On l'appelle aussi Colossus, il peut recouvrir son corps d'acier. Pratique pour les balles. A droite de ta sœur, c'est Jubilée. Elle vient d'une riche famille chinoise. Le gars qui est à côté de Christopher, c'est Douglas, il est trop fort, il peut comprendre et parler toutes les langues du monde.

Et ça continue. J'apprends qu'une dénommée Danielle, alias Mirage, est capable de créer des illusions. Si je me retrouve sur une plage avec Johnny Depp, je saurais qui remercier. Un certain Angelo avait la peau extensible. J'en ai d'ailleurs eu la démonstration. Son bras s'est tout à coup allongé pour finir par revenir comme un élastique un morceau de pain à la main.

A la table voisine de celle de ma sœur, j'apprends qu'il y a une fille, nommée Amara, qui contrôle la lave d'où son nom de code Magma. La rouquine assise près d'elle avait un pouvoir sonique. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi Malicia avait dis sonique mais avec sa dernière phrase, je sus tout de suite pourquoi :

\- Un conseil, si elle crie, bouche toi les oreilles.

\- Une autre question. Pourquoi John a appelé Bobby Iceberg ? Il peut se transformer en glaçon ?

Elle sourit.

\- Non…enfin je crois. Enfin bref, il peut créer de la glace d'où son surnom Iceberg. John, on l'appelle aussi Pyro parce qu'il…

\- Contrôle le feu, finis-je.

Elle hoche la tête puis me demande comment je suis au courant pour son pouvoir.

\- Son briquet, c'est ça qui m'a fait deviner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux autres cuisiniers en chef prirent place en face de nous.

\- Vous savais que Céleste à un appart à elle ?

Je l'a regarde, étonnée qu'elle dise ça. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire dans le fait d'avoir un appartement à soi.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonne Bobby

\- Qu'est ce qui t'étonnes ? Tu croyais que je vivais sous les ponts ?

\- Non pas du tout, s'empresse t-il de répondre en prenant sa fourchette, c'est juste que d'habitude ceux qui viennent ici sont…un petit peu…paumés.

\- Ah bah merci, réplique son voisin, la bouche pleine de purée.

\- C'est un petit peu vrai, riais-je, en voyant l'air ahuri de John.

Il me regarde révolté comme si c'était de lui qu'on parlait en particulier. Change d'expression tout de suite ou je t'explose de rire au nez ! Trop tard.

\- Ravi de te faire autant rire, fit-il en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés.

Ne me dites pas que je l'ai vexée ? Je réussis à me reprendre et m'excuse. Il s'accoude à la table, attrape sa cuillère et me sourit.

\- Excuse acceptée même si je rigolais.

Ok, j'avoue il m'a eu.

\- T'inquiète pas, me dit Malicia, tu t'y habitueras.

 _J'espère. Je détourne les yeux de mes interlocuteurs et les posent sur le Dr Grey, qui parlait à ma sœur. Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait encore ? Ah non ! Ah non non non ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous lâcher cinq minutes ces profs. Elle s'arrête à ma hauteur, ma sœur derrière elle._

 _\- J'aimerais te parler._

 _\- Allez-y !_

Elle regarde alors les trois autres mutants assis à la table. Ils continuaient de manger mais je savais très bien qu'ils écoutaient notre conversation. Et puis je suis quasiment sur qu'ils m'auraient demandé de leur raconter la raison de notre petite entrevue alors, autant la faire devant eux .

\- Très bien ! C'est à propos de l'adresse que vous avez données, ta sœur et toi…

\- Il y a un problème avec cette adresse ?

\- Elle… elle indique un immeuble abandonné.

On pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était gênée de dire ça dans un réfectoire bondé. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Bon d'accord, l'adresse menait bien à un bâtiment abandonné, enfin abandonné c'était avant que Rémy, Johan, Gabriel et Gregorio n'investissent les lieux pour y élire domicile. Ils avaient réaménagé le dernier étage. Ils avaient ensuite agrandi avec l'étage du dessous après l'arrivée des trois filles de la bande : Stella, ma sœur et moi. Maintenant, c'est un endroit tout à fait habitable.

\- Je suis rassurée, souffle la prof en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez réaménagé cet immeuble avec des amis.

Je suis prête à parier que ma bouche était grande ouverte. Et pour compléter le tableau, mes yeux étaient également grands ouverts, c'est limite s'ils ne concurrençaient pas les soucoupes volantes. Ça aurait mérité une photo.  
En voyant mon étonnement, la doctoresse tapote sa tempe avec son index. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vive la télépathie ! Là ça va encore, ce n'était pas très personnel. Mais bon quand même faudrait pas abuser non plus.

\- Je voudrais également éclaircir un autre point mais se serait peut-être mieux d'en parler ailleurs.

A quoi bon aller ailleurs ? Je lui fais signe de continuer, ce qu'elle fait, après m'avoir adressé un léger sourire.

\- J'ai vu que votre père était mort…

\- Quoi ? s'offusque Audrey.

Elle avait bousculé la télépathe pour se planter devant moi. La colère et le choc se mêlaient dans ces yeux noisette. Elle m'aurait volontiers hurlé dessus.

\- Co…comment…comment tu peux dire une chose pareil ? bégaye t-elle, en serrant les poings. Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas avec lui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire qu'il est mort.

\- Attendez, intervient le Dr Grey, ce n'est…

\- Pour moi, il est mort depuis qu'il nous a mis dehors, dis-je calmement.

\- Toi ! crie t-elle en enfonçant son index dans ma poitrine au point de me faire mal. C'est toi qu'il a viré. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec un monstre…

\- Si c'est moi qu'il a viré, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? répliquais-je hors de moi. Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui as voulu suivre le monstre comme tu dis. Tu n'as qu'à aller vivre avec lui si tu crois que c'est moi la responsable.

Dire que j'étais en colère aurait été un euphémisme. J'avais renversé ma chaise en me levant et essayais au mieux de me calmer. Sans succès. Mes mains tremblaient sous la colère. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle pense que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille. Qu'elle croit tout un coup les paroles de notre père me scotche. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait de la gifler. Elle était à 2 cm de moi.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Un vrai spectacle. La professeure balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles pour nous calmer alors que nous nous fusillions du regard, ma sœur et moi. Mes trois compagnons de table ne devaient rien comprendre à la situation.

\- A peine arrivée qu'elle se fait remarquer, lance une voix féminine d'un air arrogant.

Alors là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je pose mon regard rempli de colère sur l'auteur de cette phrase, qui était en face de moi. La camarade de chambre de ma chère sœur, l'Allumée, la pétasse de service. J'allais lui dire de la fermer quand ma sœur se recule brusquement de moi.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Alors, pourquoi cette réaction d'Audrey ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour poster la suite mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (même minuscule) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ca me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis.**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture )**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 3**

Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Calme-toi Céleste ! chuchote la responsable de mon énervement. Calme-toi !

Pardon ? Elle veut que je me calme ? Elle se fout de qui ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as été accusée d'avoir…

\- _Maitrise-toi ! Contrôle ton pouvoir !_ dit une voix calme dans ma tête.

Mon pouvoir ? Je ne…

\- Tu vas essayer de te calmer Céleste d'accord ? intervient Jean en tendant les bras vers moi pour les poser sur mes épaules.

\- Non, crie ma sœur en lui faisant baisser les mains, ne la touchez pas !

Qu'est ce que… Oh non ! Non pas encore. Ma colère s'évapore d'un seul coup laissant la peur m'envahir. Je pose des yeux horrifiés sur ma sœur puis sur ceux qui regardent la scène. Etant incapable de rester ici avec tous ces regards braqués sur moi, je baisse les yeux et quitte la salle aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent, ignorant totalement ma cuisse blessée.

Il faut absolument que je me calme et vite, très vite. Respire profondément Céleste ! Inspire ! Expire ! Raaah… J'ai envie de frapper tout ce que je vois. Je déteste ce pouvoir. Ce pouvoir que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Avec mon amie Stella, j'y arrive à peu près. Elle arrive à m'apaiser mais là, toute seule, sans personne pour me rassurer, impossible de maîtriser cette saleté de don. Il y a bien ma sœur mais elle n'a pas les mots rassurants, apaisants de Stella.

Tiens en parlant d'Audrey, je la hais. Je la hais pour m'avoir mise hors de moi. Je hais cette fille qui m'a fait définitivement perdre le contrôle et surtout je hais mon grand-père dont j'ai hérité les pouvoirs.

Je secoue vivement la tête et me gifle mentalement pour avoir pensée une chose pareille. Ce n'est pas de la faute de mon grand-père. Non, c'est la mienne. C'est moi que je dois blâmer. C'est bien moi qui ne sais pas contrôler ce pouvoir, pas lui. Lui savait parfaitement maîtriser son don. Malheureusement il n'a pas eu le temps de m'enseigner l'art de le contrôler.

Je me stoppe devant la porte de ma chambre. Je lève la main pour attraper la poignée mais laisse retomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Et si la poignée fond ? Je n'avais jamais rien touchée quand ce pouvoir me dominait. De toute façon qu'est ce que je fais là, devant cette porte ? Ce serait plutôt une douche froide qu'il me faudrait. Une douche glacée.

Je tourne la tête sur la droite et regarde le fond du couloir. Les douches. Heureusement pour moi – et pour les autres – il n'y avait personne à l'étage. Je me dirige vers les salles d'eau au pas de course. C'est affreux. Ma jambe me fait mal, horriblement mal et pour fignoler le tableau, j'étais devenue en moins de deux secondes un vrai danger public.

J'ouvre violemment la porte, l'a faisant percuter le mur et le referme aussitôt. Personne dans les douches ! Tant mieux. J'appuie mes mains sur un des lavabos et me regarde dans le miroir, espérant un changement. Malheureusement, mes yeux étaient toujours de la même couleur, c'est-à-dire jaune-orangé. Bien décidée à me calmer, je décide de mettre mon idée à exécution. Je ne prends pas la peine de me déshabiller, m'engouffre dans une douche et tourne le robinet d'eau froid à son maximum. Je ferme les yeux et laisse l'eau faire le reste.

Je rouvre les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et me rattrape aux bords de la douche m'empêchant ainsi de basculer en arrière. Génial ! Un mal de crâne m'avait prit la tête accompagné de vertige. Je sors de la douche et essaie de marcher jusqu'aux lavabos sans perdre l'équilibre. J'appuie mes mains sur une des vasques et observe la couleur de mes yeux dans le miroir. Marron, ouf ! Enfin ouf, si on enlève le mal de tête.

L'eau avait parfaitement fait son boulot. Elle m'avait immédiatement calmée. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les parents menacent leurs enfants d'une douche froide pour les calmer. Sauf que je n'avais pas pensée aux conséquences. Je suis vraiment trop stupide. Se mettre sous un jet d'eau glacée avec une température corporelle largement supérieur à la moyenne. Il faut vraiment être abruti. Au lieu de simple vertige, j'aurais pu être victime d'un choc thermique. Enfin j'exagère un peu.

Tout en me traitant d'idiote, je me traine jusqu'à ma chambre, dégoulinante de partout.

\- Céleste, m'appelle Audrey, complètement paniquée, j'étais…

Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle fixait la moquette qui était en train d'absorber toute l'eau que mes vêtements trimbalaient.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? On t'a jetée un seau d'eau sur la tête ou quoi ?

\- Non, j'ai pris une douche, répondis-je naturellement.

\- Une douche ? Tu as pris une douche habillée et…, elle touche la manche de mon sweet, glacée. Si tu es obligée de faire ça à chaque fois que ton pouvoir se manifeste, tu devrais prendre un abonnement pour les douches.

\- Hin, hin, très drôle ! Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi tout ça.

\- Oui, excuse-moi ! Je n'aurais pas due réagir comme ça. Mais s'il te plait, ne dis pas que papa est mort d'accord ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, sentant une pointe d'énervement refaire surface. Franchement, je ne vois pas du tout comment elle peut encore avoir de l'affection pour notre père. Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait. Enfin à moi, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait à moi. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas. Pour moi, il ne fait plus parti de ma vie. Il a définitivement disparu de la circulation.

Audrey s'approche de moi, les bras grands ouverts, avec un petit sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres. Comment résister à ça ? Je m'apprête à l'enlacer mais elle se recule au dernier moment, comme si elle allait faire une erreur. Pour une fois qu'elle est prudente.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne va rien t'arriver si tu me touche.

\- Si, je vais juste être mouillée, plaisante t-elle.

Je lui souris.

\- Hey, interpelle une voix féminine, que je reconnais comme étant celle de ma camarade de chambre.

Je me retourne et la vois arriver à pas rapide vers nous.

\- Ca va ? me demande t-elle quelque peu inquiète.

J'opine du bonnet. C'est bien la première fois qu'autant de monde se fait du souci pour moi.

\- Tu nous a fais peur tu sais.

J'aperçois deux autres personnes au coin du couloir.

\- Ah tu es là, s'exclame Bobby qui venait d'arriver avec son collègue, John, dans un raffut pas possible.

\- T'aurais pas pu nous attendre ? râle ce dernier.

\- Oh bah t'es là toi, dit Malicia, un air de déception sur le visage. Je croyais t'avoir semé. Oh mince alors !

J'étouffe un rire. Le pyromane pose alors son regard sur moi et fronce les sourcils. Je stoppe mon rire et lève les mains en signe d'excuse.

\- Ouai prends pas l'habitude de te foutre de moi, sinon tu risque d'avoir chaud.

Avoir chaud ? Moi ? C'est toi qui risque d'avoir chaud mon pote. Je souris à cette idée.

\- Elle se fout encore de moi.

Je le regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que lui me fusille du regard. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit à son maximum niveau regard méchant. Oui, il peut faire mieux. Beaucoup mieux. J'en suis sure.

\- Oh ! On arrête. Fin du round.

\- Et la gagnante est…. (Je prends la pose de la victoire et continue) Moi.

\- Elle se paie ma tête et en plus elle m'arrose. Elle cherche vraiment les problèmes, la nouvelle.

\- Oh ! J'ai dis stop, intervient Malicia en se mettant entre nous deux. Toi dans la chambre, continue t-elle en me montrant du doigt, et vous trois, direction vos lits. Allez allez !

\- Bien sur maman, réplique John. Tu ne veux pas que je range ma chambre aussi ?

Bobby lève les yeux au ciel, attrape le bras de son ami et le tire en arrière en ajoutant :

\- C'est bon ramène-toi !

Le pyromane arrive à se défaire de l'emprise de son colocataire – enfin je crois – et se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi. Qu'est ce qu'il va me sortir comme connerie encore ?

\- Une dernière chose. Pourquoi est ce que tu es trempée ? T'es tombée dans une flaque d'eau ?

Quel humour ! J'adore vraiment. C'est très drôle John. Je suis pliée. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus originale qu'une flaque d'eau ?

\- Non pas dans une flaque d'eau, dans une douche, rie Audrey.

\- Une douche ? Tu aurais pu m'inviter, me dit Monsieur le dragueur du dimanche avec un sourire de playboy. Je t'aurais accompagné avec plaisir.

\- Je…euh…

\- Pas la peine de rougir princesse !

Mais je ne rougie pas. C'est vrai, je… Je me tourne vers Malicia et l'interroge du regard. Pour toute réponse, elle me fait signe de laisser tomber et de la rejoindre dans la chambre. Je regarde la porte se fermer et me retourne vers les trois qui restaient…euh non les deux qui restaient. Audrey avait quittée les lieux. C'est mon soir je crois. Tout le monde me lâche. D'abord Malicia puis ma sœur. Vas-y Bobby, c'est à ton tour maintenant ? Laisse-moi toute seule avec ce malade aux idées tordues.

\- Bonne nuit Céleste. A demain, fait Bobby en attrapant les épaules de son pote pour qu'il se retourne.

\- Bonne nuit les gars !

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et disparais du champ de vision de John, qui marchait à reculons. Ah ma chambre ! Ma magnifique chambre. Elle est tellement belle et rassurante. C'est tellement…ridicule de penser ça. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça avec ce mec. Bon d'accord il a l'air d'être un emmerdeur de première mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois.

Bon on va se ressaisir et réagir normalement. C'est vrai, en seulement une phrase, il a réussis à me faire perdre mes moyens. Faut dire que je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il me balance ça. Mais quand même je ne suis pas particulièrement timide, encore moins avec les garçons. J'en côtoie quatre 24h/24, 7j/7 chez moi.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème avec ton père ? me demande aussitôt Malicia en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

\- C'est une longue histoire, répliquais-je pour mettre fin le plus vite possible à ce début de conversation, qui ne me réjouis pas tellement.

\- Tu as toute la nuit pour me raconter et si ce n'est pas assez, tu pourras continuer en cours. D'ailleurs quels cours tu as demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On ne m'a pas encore donnée d'emploi du temps.

Je m'assois en tailleur en face d'elle, contente qu'elle est déviée sur les cours.

\- Tu devrais aller voir le professeur demain.

Je hoche la tête tout en enlevant mon sweet et le jette au pied de mon lit.

\- Alors ? Tu m'explique le problème qu'il y a avec ton père.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas très intéressant.

Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce et me fixe, bien déterminée à me faire cracher le morceau. Je n'ai pas le choix je crois. Je soupire et commence à tout lui raconter.

\- Avant de venir à Westchester, je vivais à Springfield. J'ai découvert ma différence à 13 ans et crois-moi à cet âge, ce n'est pas facile de se faire accepter par ses camarades. J'en es vu des vertes et des pas mures. Quand je l'ai annoncée à ma mère, elle était aux anges. Elle me disait que c'était un don du ciel tout le contraire de mon père.

\- Il n'a pas accepté le fait que tu sois une mutante, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, son comportement envers moi avait complètement changé. Il était devenu froid, distant. J'ai très vite compris qu'il voyait les mutants d'un mauvais œil. A mes 15 ans, ça s'est aggravé. Ma mère est morte dans un incendie à la maison. Elle était en train de ranger le cabanon dans le jardin et un incendie s'est déclaré.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Enfin si tu veux passer ce passage…

\- Non, c'est bon, la rassurais-je, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment le feu s'est déclaré. Elle était toute seule pourtant et…

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. La jeune mutante se rapproche un peu de moi et pose la main gantée sur mon épaule.

\- Bien sur mon père m'a accusé d'être responsable de sa mort, ce qui est totalement faux. Les jours qui suivirent, il me traité comme un vrai monstre, bien que ça ne changeais pas de d'habitude. Il me répété à longueur de temps que j'étais un monstre, que je lui faisais honte et j'en passe. Un jour en rentrant de cours avec Audrey, on a découvert la maison complètement vide. Il y avait juste 2 sacs de sport dans l'entrée, avec une lettre sur chaque sac. La mienne disait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre plus longtemps avec le monstre qui avait tué sa femme, que je ne faisais plus partie de la famille, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir etc. Ma sœur ne voulait pas m'abandonnée. Elle a voulu venir avec moi. On est donc allé à Boston en stop chez notre tante mais elle avait déménagée alors, on s'est débrouillé comme on pouvait. Et pour finir, on a rencontré notre petite bande qui on bien voulu nous accueillir chez eux.

Je reprends mon souffle et regarde ma camarade de chambre attendant une réaction de sa part. Ne la voyant pas réagir, je continue :

\- Et toi alors ?

Elle me raconte la découverte de son pouvoir, ce qui est arrivé au premier garçon qu'elle a embrassé. J'en eu des frissons. Elle m'explique aussi son intégration ici, à l'institut, son rapport avec Bobby. Ca l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir donner à Bobby plus que sa présence à ses cotés. Je la comprends. Un tas de mec se serais tiraient s'ils avaient à vivre ça. N'empêche que ça doit être frustrant de ne pas pouvoir avoir de contacts physiques avec les autres. Ne pas pouvoir toucher, ne saurés qu'une simple poignée de main ou une accolade. Elle me sort de ma réflexion pour me demander :

\- Tu as parlée de ta bande ? C'est qui ?

Je souris à sa question ou peut-être à l'idée de parler d'eux. C'est qu'ils me manquaient ces petits jeunes. Je me penche pour attraper mon sac et en sort une photo. Je me lève et vais m'réinstaller à côté d'elle pour lui faire les présentations.

\- La « hippie » c'est Stella. Je l'appelle hippie parce qu'elle peut contrôler la végétation. A croire que ses parents l'ont fait exprès. Ils sont fleuristes (Malicia sourit à ma remarque). A côté d'elle, c'est son copain, Gabriel. On l'appelle Dark Angel…

\- Pourquoi ? m'interroge t-elle curieuse.

\- Et bien, il peut guérir les gens si je peux dire. Son pouvoir est assez complexe. Je ne suis pas sûre d'employer les bons mots pour ça. Je trouve qu'il n'y a que lui qui sait l'expliquer correctement.

\- Essaie !

Je réfléchis à la meilleure manière de lui décrire ce pouvoir.

\- Je vais te donner un exemple, commençais-je. Imagine que tu es blessée et tu n'as pas ton pouvoir (elle hoche la tête) ! S'il te touche, il va pouvoir absorber ta blessure et donc te guérir. A ce que je sais, ça ne marche que pour les blessures physiques.

\- C'est top comme pouvoir, s'exclame t-elle. Mais pourquoi…

-Il y a Dark dans son surnom ? complétais-je. (Elle hoche de nouveau la tête) En fait quand il absorbe une blessure, elle ne disparait pas. Elle est… (Je cherche mes mots) transférée sur lui. C'est lui qui la récupère en quelque sorte. Il peut aussi inverser le processus. S'il est blessais, il peut transmettre la plaie à une autre personne, d'où le Dark Angel. Après y a tout un processus la dedans mais c'est trop dur à expliquer, surtout quand on ne connait pas très bien le principe.

\- C'est fou comment un pouvoir peut être à la fois bienveillant et destruction en même temps.

Elle a bien raison. Dans le fond, chaque pouvoir peut servir à détruire, pas au sens littéral du terme mais on peut s'en servir pour faire du mal. Même le plus anodin des pouvoirs peut faire du tord aux autres, si son propriétaire en a décidé ainsi. N'aillant pas d'autres questions sur le pouvoir de guérison de Gabriel, je continue à lui présenter mes amis :

\- Le grand brun, c'est Johan. Un vrai amour. Audrey craque sur lui mais chut (Je pose mon index sur mes lèvres et lui fais un clin d'oeil). Les garçons l'ont surnommé Black Panther. Aucun rapport avec le mouvement afro-américain je te rassure (elle me sourit). C'est juste qu'il peut se transformer en panthère noir.

\- Le latino c'est ?

\- Gregorio, fis-je avec l'accent mexicain, tu l'as peut-être déjà vu au Fighting Club. C'est un bar dans le centre ville.

\- Je n'y suis jamais allée mais on pourra y faire un tour un soir si tu veux. Lui qui c'est, enchaine t-elle. Ton petit ami je pari ?

\- C'est Rémy et non ce n'est plus mon petit ami.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi ?

Plus curieuse qu'elle ça n'existe pas je pense.

\- Et bien je pense que c'est le fait d'être toujours collé l'un à l'autre qui à fait que l'on s'est séparé. On était 24h/24 ensemble. Vu que je ne travaillais pas, quand il sortait il me proposait de venir avec lui, ce que j'acceptais. On est resté ensemble un peu plus d'un an mais à la fin on n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler pour des conneries alors à un moment, j'ai voulu tout stopper.

\- Il a rien dis ?

Je hausse les épaules et lui réponds :

\- On était tout les deux d'accord donc il n'y a pas eu trop de problème de ce côté-là. Mais à y repenser, je crois que pour Rémy, ça n'était qu'une pause, qu'ensuite on allait pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases mais je n'ai pas voulu. A quoi bon refaire la même chose pour que ça finisse pareil.

Malicia baisse les yeux sur la photo et se pince les lèvres.

\- C'est dommage ! Je trouve que vous formiez un beau couple.

Je souris à sa remarque. Oui moi aussi je pensais mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Je pose alors mon regard sur ma cuisse et vois une légère épaisseur, dû à mon bandage, sous mon jean. Je reste bloqué dessus pendant quelques minutes à repenser à Rémy et moi.

\- Tu devrais aller voir le docteur Grey pour ta jambe, me déclare t-elle après un long silence, me faisant sortir ainsi de mes pensées.

J'opine de la tête. Il faut que je trouve le courage de me lever et de traverser toute l'école pour atteindre l'infirmerie. Je ne suis décidemment pas motivée à bouger de mon lit. Après une long soupire, je pose la photo de mes amis sur ma couette, enfile une paire de chaussette et quitte la chambre.

Je ressors de l'infirmerie, une bande toute neuf à la cuisse. Ca n'a pas était si dur que ça de descendre voir le Dr Grey. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs. Pour dire, j'ai bien faillit louper la doctoresse. Elle s'apprêtait à partir. Je traverse les couloirs de l'étage tranquillement. Je repense à la photo que j'ai montrée à Malicia. Il faudrait que j'aille leur rendre visite même.

\- Tu ne devrais pas passer par là à cette heure-ci, s'exclame une voix familière.

Je relève la tête et vois un John appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui la ? Ne me dite pas qu'il est resté planté devant cette porte uniquement pour me croiser ? Si c'est ça, il a définitivement une case en moins.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais planter là ? lui demandais-je une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

\- Ca ne se voit pas ?

\- C'est peut-être évident pour toi mais pas pour moi.

\- Je t'ai vu passer tout à l'heure alors je me suis dis que j'allais t'attendre.

Il a vraiment une case en moins.

\- Pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je

Il hausse les épaules et ajoute :

\- J'avais juste envie c'est tout.

Ok, je confirme. Ce mec est vraiment bizarre.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis que je ne devrais pas passer par là à cette heure ? Tu compte m'agresser sexuellement ?

Le pyromane me lance un sourire qui voulait tout dire et ajoute plus sérieusement :

\- Tu risque juste de te faire goaler par les profs. Les filles n'ont pas le droit de se promener dans les dortoirs des mecs après 22h et tu es une fille alors… quoi que faudrait peut-être vérifier.

Il baisse alors les yeux. Tu veux jouer à ça mon coco ? Ok on va jouer. Je m'approche de lui et plante mon regard dans ses yeux foncés. Le peu de distance qui nous sépare n'est vraiment pas conseillé avec un gars dans son genre. Je ne me dégonfle pas, ne bouge pas d'un poil et lui balance franco :

\- Vas-y vérifie !

Il me regarde quelque peu étonné mais se reprend très vite pour afficher un sourire carnassier. Si c'est vraiment le genre de type auquel je pense, je n'aurais peut-être pas du pousser le jeu de la provoc aussi loin. Je me mets mentalement des claques en attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- C'est dangereux de jouer à ça avec moi, me prévient-il

Je ris, me recule et lui lance en partant :

\- On verra.

Je suis vraiment folle parfois. Ca va me retomber dessus, j'en suis sûre.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit et fixe le plafond. Je remarque très vite que quelque chose à changé sur le mur au dessus de la tête du lit. Malicia avait, pendant mon absence, accrochée la photo que je lui avais montrée il y a un quart d'heure de cela. Je souris et me tourne vers son lit. Seule sa tête était visible. Je lui chuchote un merci ne voulant pas la déranger mais je constate vite qu'elle ne dort pas.

\- De rien, me répond-elle en se tournant vers moi.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé dans le couloir planté devant sa porte de chambre.

\- Ne me dis pas que John a encore mis Bobby à la porte !

\- Euh non pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je, il le fait souvent ?

\- C'est un emmerdeur. Son passe temps favori est de faire vivre un enfer à Bobby.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela.

\- Je te préviens tout de suite. Ne va pas t'enticher de John Allerdyce.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répliquais-je aussitôt, ne voulant pas qu'il est de mal entendu entre nous.

\- Je préfère de prévenir, c'est tout. Il a une réputation de Dom Juan en plus de celle d'emmerdeur et vu qu'il semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur toi, je préfère t'avertir.

\- Sérieux ? Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Il se fout royalement des autres, seule sa petite personne compte et là tout a coup, il semble s'intéresser à toi. Tu as vu comment il a réagit la première fois que vous vous êtes vu ? Il…

\- Je voulais parler du côté Dom Juan, la coupais-je, un peu gênée en enfilant mon pyjama.

\- Oh quiproquo ! (Elle me sourit quelque peu gênée elle aussi) Je t'explique rapidement. Certaines filles de l'école ont raconté partout qu'elles avaient couchées avec John. Bobby et moi lui avons demandés confirmation et il n'a pas nié alors je ne sais pas quoi penser. Et puis je m'en balance, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

J'acquiesce et m'engouffre sous ma couette. Toutes ces histoires peuvent être fausses. Monsieur aurait dis ça pour frimer. Ou alors c'est vrai et ça veut dire que je dois faire plus attention la prochaine fois que je rentre dans son jeu.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par le réveil de Malicia. Saloperie de machine ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais fais détruire toute les fabriques de réveil de la planète. Je rabats la couette sur ma tête et attends.

J'entends ma camarade de chambre se déplacer dans la pièce et s'arrêter près de mon lit. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et me secoue légèrement en disant :

\- Céleste réveille-toi ! Il est 8h moins le quart.

\- Hum de toute façon je n'ai pas d'emploi du temps alors je n'ai pas encore cours.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Bah bien sur petite fainéante ! Tu vas suivre le mien en attendant qu'il t'en donne un.

Je soupire et jette ma couette au pied du lit.

\- Bien dormis ? me demande t-elle en enfilant ses gants.

\- Oui et toi ? répondis-je en me frottant les yeux, assise au bord de mon lit.

\- Bien aussi, me sourit-elle

A ce que je vois, elle est ravie d'avoir une camarade de chambre. Je me dirige vers l'armoire et prends les premières affaires qui me tombent sous la main. Je relève mes cheveux brun en une queue de cheval, me met le stricte minimum en maquillage et file avec Malicia au réfectoire.

Une fois notre petit déjeuné prit, nous remontons dans notre chambre prendre de quoi écrire pour nos cours. Malicia en profite pour me montrer son emploi du temps. 2h de biologie ! Génial ! Ca aurait plus à Stella. Nous sortons de notre chambre et allons chercher Bobby et Dom Juan.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? demande Malicia à son petit ami qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

\- John dort encore, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Quoi ? lâche t-elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tentais-je de la calmer en posant ma main sur son épaule. Laisse le ! S'il veut sécher, c'est son problème.

\- Non, il a intérêt à se lever tout de suite sinon il peut dire adieu à ses flammes.

Je tressaille sous la menace. Ca doit être horrible d'être privée de ses pouvoirs, même temporairement. J'en ai la chair de poule rien que dit penser.

\- Calme-toi ! tente Bobby à son tour.

\- Non, répète t-elle, non il viendra en cours même si je dois moi-même l'y trainer. Je ne veux pas encore avoir des problèmes, continue t-elle, hors d'elle, c'est déjà lui qui a eu l'idée du pneu crevé pour rater un devoir…

\- D'accord, d'accord, fit Bobby en lui faisant signe de se calmer et de baisser d'un ton surtout. On s'en occupe, continu t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Pourquoi moi ? Je ne le connais pas ce mec. C'est toi son camarade de chambre pas moi. Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul.

\- Toi tu reste là, dit-il à sa copine.

Bobby passe alors la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de le suivre. Une vraie mission commando. Je nous imagine déjà en train de faire des roulades de meubles en meubles pour ne pas que John nous remarque.

\- Réveille-le ! me chuchote t-il alors que j'étais en pleine inspection des lieux.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es la plus prêt du lit.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me tourne vers la belle au bois dormant. Ok, c'est à moi de jouer… Je n'ai pas le droit à un joker ? Du genre partir rejoindre Malicia et laisser Bobby réveiller son pote. Non ce n'est pas possible ? Sérieusement, comment le réveiller sans qu'il se mette en boule ? C'est bien le genre à engueuler tout le monde après s'être fait réveiller de force.

\- Comment le réveiller sans risquer sa vie ? fis-je à mis voix à deux centimètres du lit.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Quelle aide ! Merci beaucoup.

\- Fait comme avec ta sœur !

Pardon ? Il était désormais au pied du lit. Comme avec ma sœur ? Hors de question. J'y avais pensée mais avais tout de suite rouvert le dossier idées débiles de mon cerveau pour enfouir cette idée dedans. Pourquoi ? Oh mais c'est très simple. Je ne me vois tout simplement pas faire un bisou à John et lui caresser les cheveux pour le réveiller.

Après un « alors » quelque peu bruyant de la part de notre cher ami Bobby, la couette bouge suivit d'un grognement et d'un « dégage Ice ». Ok, on va le faire lever définitivement. Je glisse mes mains en dessous du matelas et fait signe à Bobby de m'aider. Ce dernier refuse immédiatement d'un signe de tête mais accepte bien vite après avoir été fusillé du regard. Un, deux, trois.

\- C'est plus l'heure de dormir Blanche-Neige, allez debout ! criais-je en m'approchant du pyromane à présent par terre.

Une tête émerge alors de sous la couette et me jette un regard noir, suivis d'un flot d'insulte adressé autant à moi qu'à Bobby. S'il n'est pas content, c'est la même, il n'avait qu'à se lever tout seul. Il devrait s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être fait réveiller avec un seau d'eau. Oui, j'avais aussi eu cette idée là mais elle a très vite rejoins la première. Mes yeux se posent automatiquement sur son boxer.

\- Je vais vous pourrir la vie, crache t-il en enfilant un jean, et croyez-moi dans ce domaine je suis un expert.

Il attrape un bloc-notes et un stylo et sort de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je crois que je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Bravo, lâche Bobby en applaudissant, si ce soir je retrouve un tas de cendres à la place de mes fringues, je porte plainte contre toi.

Oh eh, c'est bon ! J'ai le pressentiment que ce n'est pas à toi qui va pourrir la vie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au programme, match de basket, Fighting Club, baiser et révélation.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4**

L'horreur ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis ici, avachis sur ma chaise, à noter machinalement ce que la prof aux cheveux blancs – ce ne serais pas elle Tornade ? – raconte en continue depuis au moins 2h. On ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de ce cours quelque peu ennuyeux.

Je me tourne vers ma voisine et lui demande discrètement :

\- Malicia, il est quelle heure s'il te plait ?

\- C'est la cinquième fois que tu me le demande. Tu t'ennuie à ce point ?

\- Pas toi ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu trouves d'intéressant dans l'activité cellulaire des plantes ?

Elle hausse les épaules et se remet à copier le cours.

\- Alors il est quelle heure ? insistais-je en voulant attraper son poignée qu'elle retire aussitôt.

\- Il est 10h15

Quoi ? Encore trois quart d'heure à attendre. C'est une blague ? Sérieux Malicia, je pense que ta montre se paie nos têtes. Je soupire exaspérée, avant de commencer à mordiller le bout de mon stylo. Après plusieurs minutes, j'accepte peu à peu que je suis coincée ici pendant encore un bon moment, je décide donc de m'occuper d'une manière très éducative. Dessiner.

Après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes à dessiner un peu n'importe quoi, je me mets à la recherche d'un modèle à réaliser. Je balaye la salle du regard à la recherche du fameux modèle qui pourra me faire passer le temps. Rien qui ne m'inspire. Que dalle, nada. Ce n'est pas possible, je vous jure.

J'observe alors les autres, concentrés dans les plantes, et soupire une nouvelle fois. Je fais de même avec l'autre côté de la salle et vois, à mon plus grand bonheur, que je ne suis pas la seule à m'ennuyer. Il était lui aussi avachit sur sa chaise. Je remonte mon regard vers son visage afin de l'identifier… Horreur c'est John. Enfin horreur, je me comprends. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une torture de le regarder. Il est plutôt mignon et…

Je secoue vivement la tête. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de dire ? Ce mec va surement – c'est même sur – m'en faire baver, pour le réveille quelque peu brusque de ce matin et moi je dis qu'il est mignon. Je me gifle mentalement.

Après l'avoir observée pendant quelques minutes, sans qu'il se retourne pour voir qui le fixait – heureusement pour moi car j'aurais été incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi je le regardais comme ça – mon attention se porte sur un petit objet métallique coincé dans sa main. Son zippo.

Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit. Je peux toujours dessiner ça en espérant que ça me prenne toute la fin de l'heure. Seul hic, je ne le vois pas entièrement. Je prie pour qu'il se décide enfin à le poser sur la table. Et là, comme par miracle, ses doigts se desserrent du briquet pour le poser debout devant lui.

Je ne peux pas rêver mieux. Ah si peut-être l'avoir juste devant moi mais bon là je rêve debout, je crois. J'observe attentivement l'objet métallique et commence mon chef-d'œuvre. Cela me coupe entièrement du reste de la classe. Je suis tellement concentrée sur les coups de crayon que je donne sur ma feuille, que je n'entends plus les paroles de la métisse. Le dessin avait pour avantage de me détendre et de me vider l'esprit. Pas très astucieux pour retenir un minimum le contenu du cours mais honnêtement, savoir qu'une cellule végétale peut mesurer entre 10 et 200 µm, je m'en tape un peu.

Une fois mon dessin fini, je me rends compte qu'un zippo, tout seul, au milieu d'un page blanche fait un peu ridicule. Je décide de gommer les quelques traits que j'ai fais et recommence en rajoutant d'autres éléments non présents ici, pour combler le vide.

\- Dans trois semaines, nous irons voir l'exposition sur la mutation au musée d'histoire naturelle. Bonne journée à tous et n'oubliez pas de relire votre cours pour la semaine prochaine.

Je comprends très vite que le cours est terminé aux bruits des chaises et des feuilles .Elle ne pouvait pas attendre cinq petites minutes pour que j'aie le temps de finir mon dessin. Concentrée sur ma feuille, je fais quelques traits de crayon par ci par là, à la vas vite et commence à remballer le peu d'affaire que j'ai emmenée.

Alors que je m'apprête à me lever, un bloc-notes s'abat violemment sur ma table, suivit d'une main tenant un zippo, me faisant sursauter. Regardez qui voilà ! Mais c'est notre cher John, qui s'il recommence à me faire peur risque fort de s'en prendre une.

\- Ça va pas bien ? Tu m'as fait peur, lâchais-je une main sur la poitrine.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est sensible la petite nouvelle.

Comment faire pour ne pas se faire d'ami : leçon n°1. Je lui aurais bien mis ma main dans la tronche mais je réussis à me contrôler, surtout que je suis prête à parier que la prof nous regarde. J'attrape mes affaires et tourne les talons en lançant au pyromane un regard mauvais. Il m'attrape alors le bras.

\- Tu vas lâcher mon bras espèce de…

\- La prof veut te parler, me coupe t-il en desserrant son emprise.

Je le regarde surprise et me tourne vers la professeure, en train de ranger ses cours dans son bureau. Je repose mon regard sur John et lui demande :

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais, je ne suis pas télépathe, me balance t-il sèchement. Peut-être qu'elle s'est rendue compte que tu dessinais au lieu de suivre le cours.

\- Co… comment est ce que tu sais ça toi ? bafouillais-je étonnée qu'il me révèle cela.

\- J'ai des yeux princesse.

J'ai des yeux princesse. Pff. Moi aussi malheureusement. Il quitte alors la salle sans un regard, me laissant seule avec la prof. Je m'approche du bureau et dis :

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? demandais-je en m'avançant vers elle, mon bloc-notes serré contre ma poitrine.

\- Ah oui, Céleste ! (Elle ouvre un tiroir et en sort un morceau de papier sous pochette plastique.) Voici ton emploi du temps.

\- Merci, dis-je en prenant la feuille.

Voyant que je ne pars pas, trop occupé à détailler mon planning de cours, elle enchaine aussitôt :

\- Je vois que tu es amie avec Malicia ?

\- Oui, elle est gentille, répondis-je en relevant les yeux de la feuille.

\- Je suis d'accord, me dit-elle en un sourire, un cahier sous le bras. Avant que j'oublie, dimanche en fin d'après-midi, tu rejoindras Scott dans les sous-sols. Il évaluera tes capacités dans la salle des dangers.

Pardon ? Salle des dangers ? C'est quoi ça encore ? Je hoche la tête et sort de la pièce, suivit de près par la mutante, sans oser demander de quoi il s'agit exactement. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont me faire faire ? je vois des élèves rentrer dans des salles de cours. Je demanderai à Malicia plus de précision sur cette salle des dangers tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas m'attarder sur la question et arriver en retard à mon prochain cours.

Je regarde mon emploi du temps. Et bien rien ! Enfin si normalement, j'ai cours avec le directeur mais vu qu'il a commencé il y a une heure, je ne vais pas débarquer en plein milieu du cours. De un, parce que je sens que ce cours de littérature va être mortel. En tant normalement, j'aime la lecture mais je ne pense pas que les romans étudiés soit du même genre que ceux que je lis. Et de deux, interrompre un cours pour m'y intégrer, attirerait tout les regards sur moi et me mettrais vraiment mal à l'aise, ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas particulièrement timide mais je n'aime pas trop être au centre de toute l'attention. Tout ça pour dire que ça m'arrange un peu que le cours est commencé.

Les grognements de mon ventre me font sortir de ma chambre. Je file donc au réfectoire, croisant peu d'élèves dans les couloirs. Je pénètre dans la salle et reste un peu bloqué face à ce que je vois. La salle est complètement vide. Je m'avance vers les plateaux. Faut voir le bon côté des choses, je n'aurais pas à attendre pour manger et les restes ne seront pas pour moi.

Une fois servis et installée à une table, un garçon fait son entrée. Ouf je ne suis pas seule. Bon ok. Il n'est que 11h30 et les cours ne sont pas finis mais qu'en même. Je reporte mon attention sur mon plateau et entame mon assiette. Tout en mangeant tranquillement, je jette des coups d'œil un peu partout autour de moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à la grandeur de cette pièce. La décoration était presque inexistante. Seules quelques touches de couleurs venaient égayer la peinture blanche des murs.

Un bruit de chaise me sort de mon inspection des lieux. Je vois le jeune mutant s'asseoir en face de moi, son plateau posé devant lui. C'est Christopher. Je m'étonne d'avoir retenu son prénom. Généralement, il me faut un certain temps pour retenir les noms des gens. Je regarde les autres tables vides et repose mon regard sur lui. Je ne veux pas paraître méchante mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour toi ? Ou as-tu peur de rester tous seul dans ce grand espace vide ? Ou alors… Je pense au pyromane et à ses idées tordues. Il peut très bien avoir missionné quelqu'un pour pouvoir m'emmerder non stop. Si c'est ça, je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute à ce mec.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est John qui t'envoie !

Le garçon relève la tête et me regarde surpris.

\- Euh…non pourquoi ?

Je soupire de joie. Pendant une minute, j'ai crue qu'il serait capable de payer quelqu'un pour me pourrir la vie. J'ouvre la bouche mais suis devancée de peu par le brun.

\- De toute façon, ce cinglé ne sait même pas que j'existe alors… (il s'interrompt un moment et reprend) Mais ça à l'air d'être chaud entre vous.

\- Oui, je confirme et ce n'est que le début.

Si ça continuait, il y aura bientôt le feu à l'école. Il ne cherche que les embrouilles. C'est pour cela que peu d'élèves l'apprécient ici. Je dirais même qu'il n'y en a que deux, Bobby et Malicia. Et moi de temps en temps. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il m'agace. Et de le voir essayer de m'énerver davantage m'agace encore plus. Le jeune mutant baisse la tête. Je crois déceler une légère déception dans ses yeux. Il relève soudain la tête et poursuit :

\- Excuse-moi, je m'appelle Christopher mais tu peux m'appeler Chris. Tu es Céleste ?

Je n'aie pas le temps d'hocher la tête pour confirmer qu'il continu déjà.

\- Hier soir, je vous ai vu toi et…enfin bref. (Ses joues se sont enflammées d'un seul coup.) Je dois y aller.

Il prend son plateau et part d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où ils les réceptionnent , sans même avoir touché à son assiette. Je ne comprends pas très bien sa réaction. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il le fait rougir dans le fait qu'on se … La situation s'éclaircit alors me faisant ouvrir de grands yeux. Je me lève, laissant mon plateau sur la table et cours rattraper le garçon.

\- Eh attend ! m'exclamais-je en lui attrapant la bras. Qu'est ce que tu entends par chaud ?

Il vire pivoine en un clin d'œil. Ok ce n'est pas bon ça.

\- Bah tu sais, vous étiez…mais ça ne me regarde pas. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je trouve qu'il faut le faire, risquer de se faire choper par un prof pour un mec comme ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je dois y aller, s'empresse t-il d'ajouter.

Je le regarde partir d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers, une canette et un morceau de pain dans les mains et retourne finir de manger sous le choc. Alors là c'est la totale. Ce gars croit vraiment que…qu'on… qu'on est… Je sais que j'ai dis qu'il était mignon mais il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties. S'il va crier sur tous les toits ce qu'il pense, je vous jure qu'il va avoir chaud au cul. J'imagine déjà la rumeur se répandre dans toute l'école et les autres jeunes mutants me regardaient de travers. Les uns pensant que je dois être bien bête de tomber dans les bras d'un type comme ça, d'autres que je suis une énième nana qu'il a réussis à mettre dans son lit et d'autres m'insultant de tout les noms pour leur avoir volé leur bad boy chéri.

Je finis mon repas, imaginant mille et un scénarios si la rumeur se répand, et monte dans ma chambre en priant de toute mes forces pour ne pas que le jeune mutant ne raconte à quelqu'un qu'il se passe quelque chose entre John et moi. Je deviendrais le nouveau centre d'intérêts des élèves et il en n'est hors de question.

* * *

Alors que je suis allongée sur mon lit à regarder le magnifique plafond de ma chambre et de continuer de prier pour que Malicia ou ma sœur ne débarque pas ici pour m'apprendre qu'elles sont au courant pour « John et moi », quelqu'un rentre à toute vitesse dans la pièce. Ça y est, la fin du monde est proche.

\- Ramène-toi, s'exclame une Malicia plus que contente. On va mettre une raclée aux mecs. Ils jouent au basket.

Ne voulant pas gâcher son plaisir, je me lève, attrape mon sweat à fermeture, que j'avais posée sur ma chaise, et la suis jusqu'au terrain de basket. Une après-midi dehors me fera du bien, enfin j'espère.

Une fois arrivée au terrain, nous constatons que Bobby et John ont commencés un petit match.

\- Bon, on jouera quand ils auront finit, me dit Malicia en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

Je hoche la tête et regarde les garçons jouer. Bobby avait le ballon et se dirigeait dangereusement vers le panier. Il marque facilement, ce qui provoque les cries de ma camarade de chambre.

Pas longtemps après, ce fut au tour de John de marquer. N'entendant personne crier sa joie comme l'avait fait Malicia précédemment, il se tourne vivement vers nous et nous lance :

\- Des encouragements, c'est trop vous demander ?

\- Bravo John, lui crie ma voisine en applaudissant.

Il pose ensuite son regard sur moi. S'il attend que je fasse comme Malicia, il peut attendre longtemps. Je reçois alors un coup de coude. Je tourne la tête vers ma voisine et lève un sourcil. Elle me fait alors signe de l'imiter. Super.

\- Ouais ! Youpi ! fis-je mollement en levant le poing.

Il me regarde et repart dans son match contre son ami, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

\- T'as un problème avec lui ? me chuchote Malicia, en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Sans blague !

\- Tu vas t'y habituer. Tu sais au début, je ne pouvais pas le voir mais après ça a était. Il a peut-être un caractère à la con mais dans le fond il est sympa.

\- Ouais, dans un monde parallèle.

\- Vous jouez ? nous demande Bobby, après plusieurs minutes.

Malicia se lève d'un bon et m'entraîne à sa suite. Je me retrouve donc au milieu du terrain, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je me mets avec Bobby et toi avec John ok, me dit ma camarade de chambre en allant vers son copain.

Magnifique. C'est vraiment super. On ne pouvait pas faire garçons contre filles ou toi avec John et moi avec ton gars ? Je me dirige à contre cœur faire la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et attends les bras croisés que le match commence.

\- Honneur au perdant, s'exclame Bobby en prenant le ballon.

Que le match commence ! Bobby file vers le panier suivit de sa copine qui essai de le dépasser pour qu'il lui passe le ballon. Après un tir intercepté par mon coéquipier, ce dernier dribble vers le panier adverse. Je cours le plus vite que je peux, me rappelant de ma jambe blessée. Comme précédemment, le tir est intercepté. Je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver au panier que Bobby marque.

\- Bouge ton cul un peu, aboie John derrière moi.

\- Je te signale que j'ai un problème à la jambe, répliquais-je énervée.

\- Génial ! Vous m'avez foutu avec une handicapée.

\- La ferme l'excité du zippo.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait quand tu t'énerve contre moi, me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

Sale con ! Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire l'handicapée si tu continue. Je vais te…

\- On peut continuer, c'est bon ? râle Malicia de l'autre côté du terrain, coupant ainsi mes pensées meurtrières.

\- Envoie le ballon ! lui dis-je sur le même ton.

A peine le ballon dans les mains, j'entends John me crier agacé:

\- Bon alors ?

\- Tu vas me lâcher, m'étranglais-je en lui balançant le ballon dans le dos.

Avant même que John puisse faire un seul geste, Bobby se précipite entre John et moi, anticipant la réaction de son ami.

\- Lâche la s'te plait !

Après son intervention, le match reprend. Il y a désormais 4-3 pour John et moi. John me passe le ballon – oui oui, il me passe le ballon à moi l'handicapée – et je me mets à courir vers le panier. Enfin courir, plutôt boiter vers le panier.

Je suis sur le point de tirer quand un certain Bobby vient me percuter en plein sur le côté, m'envoyant valser ailleurs. Je me retrouve donc étalée sur le flan droit. La douleur de ma jambe se réveille alors. Je me pince l'intérieur de la bouche pour éviter d'incendier le responsable de ma douleur. J'étais déjà furax avant mais là, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

\- Putain Ice ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe ? gronde mon coéquipier.

C'est bien la voix de John que je viens d'entendre. Je suis surprise de sa réaction. Je l'aurais plutôt vu en train de se marrer ou de me balancer une phrase bien cinglante. Peut-être que Malicia a raison. Après tout je ne le connais que depuis deux jours.

\- Déjà qu'elle était handicapée avant mais alors là, elle est carrément inutilisable.

Ah oui, je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'il réagisse comme ça. Comme s'il s'intéressait à la santé des autres.

\- Continuez, on fait une pause, intervient Malicia, en m'aidant à me relever.

Nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe pendant que les gars continuent de jouer.

\- Ça va ? me demande ma camarade de chambre.

\- Oui ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va passer, essayais-je de la persuader (et moi aussi par la même occasion).

Nous les regardons jouer pendant un bon moment. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à combien ils comptent aller mais ils devaient bien avoir dépassés les 20 points. Si j'ai bien suivis, Bobby menait de 12 points. Depuis un certain temps, il monopolisait le ballon ce qui, vous devez vous en douter, ne plaisait pas à Mr John. D'ailleurs, il vient de se prendre un panier. Je décide alors d'intervenir. A la base, je suis dans son équipe alors il a intérêt de gagner.

\- Oh John ! Bouge-toi ! T'es en train de te faire battre à plate couture par ton pote. Je te signale qu'il a 12… maintenant 13 points d'avance sur toi. Alors réveille-toi !

Il me regarde alors surpris. Et oui mon cher John, je ne suis pas ingrate. J'essaye de te faire gagner. Ces quelques phrases ont l'air d'avoir pénétrées son crâne. Quelques minutes plus tard, il commence à rattraper le retard qu'il a accumulé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, fin du match. Et le grand gagnant est…John Allerdyce. Et je peux vous dire que personne ne pouvait se tromper sur le gagnant. Le pyromane n'arrêtait pas de narguer son pote et de se vanter d'être le meilleur. J'ai peur pour ses chevilles. Le pauvre ! Pour lui montrer qu'il en faisait un peu trop, je me lève et cours tant bien que mal vers lui en criant :

\- OUAAAAIIII !

Il se retourne juste à temps pour que je puisse lui sauter dans les bras. Heureusement qu'il y avait le poteau du panier derrière lui, sinon je crois – c'est même certain – qu'il aurait finit par terre. Dommage !

Ayant enroulée mes jambes autour de ses hanches, une de ses mains (pour ne pas dire les deux) glissent sur mes fesses. Je me retiens de justesse de ne pas lui en coller une. Je ferme les yeux à peine deux secondes pour me calme puis réfléchis à ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire pour lui montrer que s réaction et surdimensionné.

\- Tu es le meilleur John. Tu es mon héros.

Je glisse à terre, coince son visage, surpris de ma réaction, entre mes mains et écrase mes lèvres contre sa joue. Un raclement de gorge me fait lâcher le pyromane. Je me retourne mais n'aie pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ni de m'éloigner du brun.

\- Quoi Ice ? Tu es jaloux de ne pas avoir de groupie ? lui lance John en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Je ne réagis pas à son geste, bien que je trouve son trop plein de confiance exaspérant. Je veux jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

\- Mais il en a une, lui réplique Malicia en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras.

\- Oui mais tu ne pourras jamais faire comme elle sans lui pomper la vie.

L'expression de ma camarade de chambre change tout à coup. Je savais qu'elle vivait mal le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir de contact physique avec Bobby et John devait parfaitement le savoir. Et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Je la regarde partir suivis de près par son copain. D'un coup d'épaule, j'enlève le bras de John et lui lance :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer. Tu sais très bien que ça lui fait mal.

\- Oh arrête c'est…

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, le coupais-je d'un ton sec. C'est ma gueule en premier et tant pis si je fais du mal aux autres. Pff pauvre type !

Sur ceux, je tourne les talons, sans lui adressée un seul regard, et vais rejoindre Malicia.

* * *

Après avoir passée une bonne partie de l'après-midi à critiquer John avec Malicia et avoir regardée deux épisodes d'une série, qui m'était totalement inconnue, je vais dans le réfectoire, manger un petit quelque chose. Une fois dans la salle, je me dirige vers le buffet des desserts, prends un yaourt et une pomme et balaye la salle du regard afin de trouver une table libre.

Alors que j'entame ma pomme, un bruit métallique plus qu'énervant retendit derrière moi. Sans même me retourner, je lance à l'intrus :

\- Dégage !

\- Comment va ma groupie préférée ? déclare John en posant ses avants bras sur mes épaules.

\- Bien avant que t'arrive. Maintenant, tu vas enlever tes bras de là et foutre le camp d'ici sinon je…

\- T'es tellement sexy quand tu t'énerve, me coupe t-il en prenant place devant moi, un sourire de playboy sur les lèvres. Malicia m'a dit de te dire de bouger ton cul et d'aller te changer pour ce soir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bon ok j'avoue, j'ai changé le début de sa phrase mais…

\- Si tu crois que je vais bouger de cette chaise tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate mon pote.

Son sourire s'efface alors. Il glisse de sa chaise et pousse un grand coup dans la mienne à l'aide de son pied. Je le regarde se lever, à moitié choquée par ce qu'il vient de faire. Il m'attrape alors le bras et me force à me lever. Je tente de me défaire de son emprise, sans succès.

Une fois sortis du réfectoire, je lui tape le plus fort possible le bras tout en criant :

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi je te dis !

\- La ferme, gronde t-il, son visage à deux centimètres du mien. Si tu l'a boucle pas, on n'est pas prêt de sortir. J'te signale qu'en semaine, on ne peut pas sortir après 21h. Alors vas-y ! Gueule plus fort ! Ce con de Scott va bien finir par débarquer et tout faire foirer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester coincé ici toute la soirée alors magne ton cul et va rejoindre Malicia. On se rejoint dehors.

Il me lâche et me fait signe de monter d'un signe de tête. Je le regard dubitative. C'est une blague ? Il me refait signe de monter. Je m'exécute, voulant savoir ce qu'il se trame derrière mon dos. Je monte donc les escaliers, suivit de prêt par mon nouveau garde du corps, John Allerdyce. Sérieux, j'ai du bol.

A peine la porte de ma chambre franchis, Malicia me saute dessus et commence à débattre – toute seule – sur la meilleure tenue à mettre pour aller boire un coup dans un bar. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'on allait juste dans un bar pas au festival de canne, mais elle était trop heureuse de choisir ce que j'allais mettre pour que je lui gâche son plaisir.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir fait l'inventaire du peu de vêtement que j'avais ramené et plusieurs essayages suivit de commentaires de ma camarade de chambre, je finis par sortir avec un collant opaque plus un short en jean sur le cul alors qu'il fait un vent de voleur dehors.

Malgré mes protestations sur le fait que l'on voit ma joli petite bande sur la cuisse, Malicia n'avait pas lâchée le morceau et m'avait pratiquement mit le short elle-même. Elle m'avait refilée un t-shirt lâche légèrement décolleté car bien sur aucun des miens ne lui convenaient. Ensuite vient le choix des chaussures : simple bottines à talon. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait pas de talons aiguilles.

Une fois m'être maquillée, sous le regard inquisiteur de ma colocataire, j'enfile mon blouson, prend mon sac et sort rejoindre les garçons dehors, suivit par Malicia.

\- Ouh encore plus sexy que tout à l'heure, lance John à mon attention. Si tu continue, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps à l'envie de te sauter dessus.

\- Mon pauvre petit, fis-je en tapotant son torse, je préférerais coucher avec Bobby qu'avec toi.

Notre glaçon vire pivoine alors que le pyromane passe son bras autour de ma taille, se penche vers moi et me murmure :

\- Tu raterais quelque chose ma belle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne rajoute rien. Ce gars a une confiance en lui hors norme.

* * *

Alors que nous arrivons dans la rue animé de la ville, Malicia prend les devants et s'avance vers un bar que je connais que trop bien : le Fighting Club. Ce fameux bar que tout le monde croit connaitre alors qu'il n'en est rien. Enfin tout le monde à par les mutants habitués au sous-sol.

Alors que les gens boivent tranquillement un verre entre amis ou s'éclatent sur la piste de danse, des combats entre mutants sont organisés en bas. Je me demande qui est le con qui à mis ça en place. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.

Ça n'empêche pas qu'à chaque combat d'annoncé, la salle est quasiment pleine. Je l'avoue, j'ai déjà assistée à un de ces duels, par curiosité. C'était un vrai massacre. Si je me souviens bien c'était Ben, un grand blond baraqué, contre un pauvre mutant aussi gros que mon petit doigt.

Benjamin, célèbre combattant du bar, l'avait littéralement massacré. Quoi de plus simple quand on peut ôter les sens de son adversaire en une simple pensée. Même Gabriel, qui à un pouvoir plus que respectable, à bien faillit sortir de son combat contre Ben amoché. Heureusement que son pouvoir était là pour le sauver. Depuis ce duel, Benjamin a comme une envie irrésistible de lui arracher la tête, ainsi qu'à ses amis. C'est pour ça que je fais tout pour ne pas le croiser seule.

Tiens en parlant de ça, je vois adossé à un mur mon très cher Gregorio, notre mexicain au charme sulfureux. Je le fixe attendant qu'il tourne la tête vers moi. Après cinq minutes à l'observer laisser passer ou refouler les gens voulant descendre, il pose enfin son regard sur moi. Un sourire étire alors nos lèvres. Il me fait signe de venir le voir.

\- Eh Céleste ! Ce n'est pas le mec que tu m'as montré en photo ?, crie Malicia pour que je puisse l'entendre malgré la musique.

Je hoche la tête, me lève et va le rejoindre en attrapant le cocktail que John venait de commander, ignorant ses plaintes.

\- Salut ma belle comment tu vas ? me salue mon ami en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Très bien merci et toi ?

\- Bien. Tu sais que vous nous manquez ta sœur et toi. Ca fait un vide dans l'appart, c'est monstrueux. Vous rentrez quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Audrey est tellement contente d'être là-bas que…

\- Ouai je vois ce que tu veux dire. Sacré Audrey ! L'avantage, c'est qu'elle ne nous casse plus les oreilles pendant les matchs avec ses histoires de filles.

\- Ce sera répété, déformé et amplifié, riais-je.

Il me sourit à son tour avant de redevenir sérieux et de se tourner vers un groupe de jeunes.

\- Excuse-moi !

Pendant que Gregorio s'occupe du groupe, je sirote tranquillement mon cocktail, enfin celui de John. Tiens en parlant du loup. Il s'approche de nous en traînant Bobby derrière lui. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ? Alors que j'allais leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient, John passe devant moi et se plante devant Gregorio, son colocataire à sa suite.

\- Salut mec ! On peut passer ? lance le pyromane à Greg alors qu'il venait juste de virer les jeunes.

\- Vous êtes majeur ?

C'est vrai qu'il faut être majeur pour pouvoir assister ou participer aux combats. Je suis tellement habituer de passer sans avoir besoin de montrer ma carte d'identité, que j'avais complètement oublié la seule et unique règle, qu'ils avaient établis pour accéder aux sous-sols. Ça a des avantages de connaitre le videur.

\- Bien sur que oui !

\- Montrez-moi vos cartes !

\- Tu crois que je me balade tout le temps avec ma carte d'identité, s'énerve John.

Il sort son briquet de sa poche et l'ouvre d'un geste habile. La soirée commence bien. Il s'approche un peu plus de mon ami et lance menaçant :

\- Tu vas nous laisser passer sinon je te réduis en cendre.

Il avait à peine prit une flamme dans sa main qu'elle s'éteignit. La seconde suivante, il fut incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de Gregorio.

\- Vas donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis et n'essaie plus de passer cette porte.

John se tourne alors vers moi et me lance faussement gêné :

\- Excuse-moi mais c'est mon verre ! Si t'en veux un, vas te le payer !

Il me prend le verre des mains et va s'installer au bar. Bobby le regarde partir scotché qu'il est obéit au mexicain.

\- Qu'est…qu'est ce que vous… ouah je peux savoir ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'étonne le glaçon en posant son regard sur Gregorio.

Ce dernier me regard et me sourit. J'attrape alors Bobby par le bras, dis au revoir à mon ami d'un signe de main et tire le blondinet vers notre table et m'exclame :

\- L'hypnose, c'est trop cool comme pouvoir.

\- Attends ton pote à hypnotisé John ? T'es sérieuse là ?

J'opine du bonnet joyeusement et m'assois près de Malicia. Bobby jette un regard vers le bar et s'exclame un sourire aux lèvres :

\- T'as raison c'est trop cool comme truc. Dommage que je ne puisse pas faire ça. J'aurais été tranquille.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? intervient ma camarade de chambre après avoir bu une gorgée de son coca.

Nous lui expliquons ce que vient de subir John et je commence à raconter des anecdotes sur le pouvoir de Gregorio. Du genre qu'au début, il devait porter des lunettes de soleil en permanence car à chaque fois qu'il parlait, il hypnotisait quelqu'un.

\- Faut absolument qu'il me parle de son pouvoir, s'enthousiasme Bobby. J'adore son pouvoir.

Il se lève et file discuter avec Greg. N'ayant plus de cocktail à siroter, je vais m'en chercher un au bar, laissant Malicia seule autour de la table. Je m'accoude au bar et me penche légèrement pour repérer le barman. Je m'aperçois très vite qu'il pédale littéralement dans la choucroute. Il doit surement être nouveau. Il se faisait héler de tous les côtés. En gros, le pauvre croulait sous les commandes.

En attendant qu'on s'occupe de moi, je me tourne, m'adossant au comptoir et regarde vers la table où était Malicia…et deux autres mecs. Je l vois essayer de s'en débarrasser sans grand succès. J'observe ses deux abrutis pendant quelques minutes, oubliant totalement pourquoi je suis venue au bar. Voyant qu'ils deviennent de plus en lus entreprenants, je décide d'aller aider mon amie. Comment ? Bonne question ! J'ai 30 secondes pour y réfléchir.

Je me faufile jusqu'à la table et lance, en espérant que mon idée fonctionne :

\- Je suis désolé mon cœur, je n'ai pas pu te prendre ton cocktail.

Malicia me remercie d'un simple regard, comprenant ce que j'ai en tête. Je m'installe près d'elle mais vois que ça n'a pas l'air de dissuadé les deux gars. Je prends le temps de les détailler. L'un était châtain clair, une mèche de cheveu tombé à moitié devant son œil droit. Le reste de ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se coiffer ce matin. Son style vestimentaire va parfaitement avec sa coupe. Un jean large, taché au niveau des genoux et un simple t-shirt noir avec un motif complètement débile en plein milieu. L'autre avait pratiquement le même style, excepté qu'il avait les cheveux un pue plus coiffé que l'autre. Enfin bref, des cassos.

Ils commencent à s'installer sur la banquette, l'un de par et d'autre. Je soupire en détournant la tête du cas social qui se rapproche encore plus de moi. Son haleine alcoolisée me pique les narines. Je regrette presque la présence de John. J'entends – malheureusement pour moi – sa pauvre tentative de drague. Je me pince fortement les lèvres pour m'empêcher de dire une connerie. Je sens le jeune se coller davantage à moi. S'en est trop. Je me rapproche de Malicia. Elle se tourne vers moi exaspéré par les deux garçons. J'exécute la seule idée qui me traverse l'esprit. Je passe ma main derrière la nuque de ma colocataire et colle mes lèvres au siennes. Si ça ne les fait pas partir, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

J'ouvre alors des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, me rendant compte de mon erreur. Une sensation bizarre m'envahit. Je sens alors mon pouvoir me quitter petit à petit, comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi. D'un seul coup, Malicia se recule, mettant une distance de sécurité entre nous. Je peux voir un mélange d'horreur et de surprise dans son regard. Alors que je reprends petit à petit mon souffle, Bobby arrive en courant vers nous suivit de John, qui avait assisté à la scène depuis le bar. Les intrus avaient soudainement disparus.

\- Ca va ? me demande Bobby, une main sur mon épaule.

Je lève le pouce tout en levant les yeux vers Malicia qui s'empresse de s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolé, je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui t'es embrassée. La prochaine fois, tu te débarrasseras des mecs toute seule, essayais-je de plaisanter.

Oh la vache ! Impressionnant. Je n'aurais jamais… Je secoue la tête, essayant de me remettre de mes émotions.

\- Bon je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, nous informe Bobby en enfilant sa veste.

Tout à fait d'accord. Assez d'émotions pour ce soir. Nous sortons donc du bar, sous les regards des quelques personnes qui avaient assistés à la scène. J'espère qu'ils oublieront ce qu'ils viennent de voir même si je sais parfaitement que c'est impossible.

* * *

Nous franchisons, le plus discrètement possible, la porte d'entrée. Heureusement pour nous, personne dans les parages. Nous montons dans nos chambres respectives, abandonnant l'idée de trouver quelqu'un dans l'infirmerie pour changer ma bande.

Alors que j'allais regagner ma chambre, après être passé aux toilettes, un bras enlace ma taille et me colle contre un torse devant appartenir à un certain emmerdeur.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux embrasser quelqu'un, dis toi que je serrais ravis, me chuchote t-il.

\- J'y penserais, dis-je faute de mieux, en me dégageant de son étreinte. Bonne nuit John.

Il commence sérieusement à me déstabiliser. Rien qu'à son contact, un frisson m'avait parcourut. Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'il me plait ? Je ne pense pas non. OK j'avoue, il est beau gosse et il sait très bien en jouer. Par contre son caractère, je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. D'après Malicia, c'est une question d'habitude. Personnellement, je ne pense pas. A voir. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? C'est un jeu ou il ne sait pas s'y prendre correctement avec les filles ? J'opterais pour la première option. Il veux juste me mettre dans son lit, point. Et ça il en est hors de question.

A peine entrée dans ma chambre, Malicia me saute quasiment dessus. Elle me pousse sur mon lit et s'assoit en tailleur au pied.

\- Espèce de petite cachotière ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais le même pouvoir que John ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Milles excuses pour cette longue attente ! Je vais me rattraper en postant un chapitre toutes les 15 jours voir toutes les semaines. Je n'ai pas d'excuses en plus la fanfic est fini. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la relire.**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla et vous laisse à votre lecture ! Ah si une dernière chose, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ^^**

 **Chapitre 5**

Génial Malicia n'a plus qu'à aller le dire à l'excité du zippo et il ne me lâchera plus.

\- John le sais ? demande ma colocataire.

\- C'est ça oui. Ce mec est tellement tordu qu'il serait capable de croire qu'il a de la concurrence et...

\- Bon on arrête de parler de lui, me coupe t-elle (je vois bien qu'elle veut aborder un autre sujet) et parle moi de ton pouvoir. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée hier soir ? Ca semblait différent de… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J'inspire profondément et me concentre sur la partie indomptée de mon pouvoir. C'est ma camarade de chambre. On passe la quasi totalité de notre temps ensemble alors pourquoi lui cacher une partie de moi. Je ferme les yeux, lui tends la main et lui dis :

\- Touche ma main !

Hésitante, elle touche du bout des doigts ma main. Voyant qu'il ne se passe rien, elle la serre. Je rouvre les yeux et la regarde. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle retire sa main de la mienne et la pose sur sa joue. Je vois alors son sourire s'élargir.

\- C'est comme si j'avais mis ma main devant un feu.

\- Et attends, là tu avais un gant. Si je te touche la peau, je peux envoyer une vague de chaleur dans tout ton corps jusqu'à faire augmenter ta température corporelle, enfin techniquement.

Je lui explique alors le problème que je rencontre avec ce pouvoir, que je le tiens de mon grand-père qui – contrairement à moi – savait le maitriser à la perfection. Je lui montre ensuite le fameux pouvoir que j'ai en commun avec Mr Allerdyce.

\- S'il sait que tu peux créer du feu, John va te haïr.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas…pourtant j'aurais cru que…

Je le revois alors allumer son briquet et s'emparer d'une flamme lorsqu'il était face à Gregorio, i peine deux heures de ça.

\- Tu sais quand j'ai absorbé tes pouvoirs, je n'ai pas bien perçus le premier mais le deuxième…Waoh ! J'ai ressentie quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir. Avec mon pouvoir, tout ce que je ressens c'est de la peur, de la frustration… Mais avec ton pouvoir… La sensation de puissance que j'ai ressentis, c'était impressionnant. Pendant une minute, je me suis sentie tellement puissante que…enfin tu dois connaitre cette sensation.

\- Ouai…dis-je en baissant la tête. Si tu veux demain je te ferais une petite démonstration.

Elle hoche la tête, ravie et va se mettre en pyjama. Je fais de même et plonge sous ma couette.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par de l'eau glacée. Je me redresse d'un coup, passe mes mains sur mon visage et vois le responsable de mon arrosage, un saut dans la main et un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. John Allerdyce. Je me lève rapidement, oubliant les picotements que provoque ma blessure à la cuisse, attrape une de mes chaussures et la lance, en espérant qu'il se la prenne en pleine poire. Malheureusement, il se baisse à temps pour l'éviter.

\- Et bien, on dirait qu'on s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui, s'exclame le pyromane, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il quitte la chambre.

Je cours jusqu'à la porte et gueule le plus fort possible :

\- Tu vas me le payer, espèce d'enfoiré !

Il me fait un signe de la main et tourne dans le couloir adjacent. Je vais le tuer. Je vais lui arracher les yeux et lui ôter le cœur avec une petite cuillère. J'enlève mon t-shirt et le jette sur mon lit. Je sens le sang pulser dans mes tempes tellement je suis en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? me demande Malicia, en rentrant dans la chambre, sa trousse de toilette dans la main. C'est toi que j'ai entendue hurler dans le couloir ?

\- Ce connard d'Allerdyce vient de me réveiller avec un seau d'eau, m'énervai-je, en enfilant un gilet. Il va me le payer.

Je m'affale sur le canapé, me remettant petit à petit de la journée de cours que je viens d'avoir. Tout simplement mortel. Le cours de littérature assommant. Personnellement, la vie D'oscar Wilde et ses différents romans ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement.

Le cours d'économie, mortellement ennuyeux. J'ai fais une belle erreur en m'inscrivant à ce cours. Le cours de maths, à se taper la tête contre un mur. En fait, il n'y a que l'histoire qui ne m'a pas barbé. J'aime bien cette matière, pour ne pas dire qu'elle est ma préférée.

Je balaye la salle du regard. Malicia était assise près de moi avec Bobby. Elle était en train de lui montrer un article d'un magazine people. Piotr était assis à une table et semblait dessiner. A quelques chaises de lui se trouvait Audrey, plongée dans ses devoirs, un véritable miracle. Le garçon de la cafétéria, Chris, était installé devant un ordinateur. Et mon meilleur ami était, négligemment, assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, un livre dans les mains.

Rien que de le voir, ça commence à m'énerver. Bien qu'il m'agace sérieusement, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue chez lui. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il joue un rôle, qu'il s'est construit une carapace. Je me trompe peut-être, après tout je ne le connais pas assez pour me faire une opinion.

La camarade de chambre de ma sœur fait alors son apparition dans la pièce. Elle aussi a le don de m'énerver. Une idée géniale traverse alors mon esprit. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Je donne un léger coup de coude à ma voisine et lui dis de regarder.

Je fais naitre une flamme dans le creux de ma main et essaye de modeler du mieux que je peux un chat avec. C'est mon grand-père qui m'avait appris à faire ça. Je l'avoue, je ne suis que novice dans ce genre de chose. C'est pour ça que je me limite uniquement au chat. Au moins ça ressemble à quelque chose.

Je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais faire ce coup. C'est à cause de ça que je me suis retrouvée avec un canif enfoncé dans la cuisse. Enfin bref, ça va me détendre.

Malicia pose son doigt sur sa bouche pour empêcher Bobby de gaffer. Ce dernier était complètement abasourdit. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à voir un chat en feu apparaitre entre moi et sa copine. Je dirige joyeusement mon chat vers ma victime. Jubilée.

Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait perdre définitivement le contrôle l'autre soir. Je fais monter le chat sur le dossier du fauteuil, où s'est installée ma victime, puis le fait sauter sur sa tête. Un crie aigu retentit dans tout la pièce, perturbant le silence qui y régnait. Je la regarde secouer la tête comme une malade, en essayant de garder un minimum de sérieux. Il ne faudrait pas que je me fasse griller.

Ma boule de poils enflammée atterrit alors sur ses genoux, provoquant un hurlement à nous percer les tympans. Malicia et moi retenons un rire alors que Bobby semble à la limite de l'attaque. Ai un peu confiance mec !

Jubilée s'agite comme un diable. Si je continue, elle ne va pas tarder à tourner de l'œil. A contre cœur, je fais disparaitre le félin en un geste discret. L'asiatique se calme alors, se lève d'un bond de son fauteuil et fusille un pauvre innocent du regard.

Bien que ce n'était pas mon but de le faire accuser à ma place, je ne peux que me réjouir de la tournure que prend la situation. Et bien ça, c'est pour avoir fait de mes premiers jours ici un enfer cher John. Sans dire un mot, Jubilée s'avance furibonde vers le pyromane, qui avait royalement ignoré les cries de la mutante.

Alors que Malicia et moi entamions, cachées par un cousin, un fou rire silencieux, Bobby se lève rapidement du canapé. Je lève légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe. John était à deux centimètres de Jubilée, son livre à moitié brûlé sur la table, près à la faire griller telle une merguez sur un barbecue.

Je fais signe à ma camarade de chambre de se calmer et lui fait comprendre que mon petit tour va bientôt dégénérer.

\- Baisse d'un ton tout de suite ! menace le brun, son zippo prêt à l'emploi dans sa main, alors que Bobby essaye de calmer son ami.

\- Je pourrais te faire taire, rien qu'avec une boule d'énergie.

Une boule de plasma multicolore apparait alors dans la main de la jeune chinoise. C'est censé faire quoi ça ? Paralyser ? Electrocuter ? Exploser ? Dans tout les cas, ça ne doit pas faire du bien.

\- Tu seras brulée au troisième degré avant d'avoir fait un geste, signale John encore plus menaçant.

Piotr se plante alors entre les deux mutants et les éloigne l'un de l'autre, en les sermonnant.

\- Lâche-moi ! crache John, en se dégageant violement de son colocataire.

Il attrape ce qui reste de son livre et quitte la pièce, bousculant le colosse au passage. Piotr quitte également le salon, Jubilée à sa suite. Je ne sais pas où il va l'emmener. Dehors peut-être. Enfin bref, je m'en fiche .Malicia et moi nous rasseyions dans le canapé. Nous nous regardons et explosons de rire en repensant à Jubilée.

Après avoir subit la mauvaise humeur de Mr John pendant le diner et avoir refait mon lit, je propose à Malicia d'aller faire une lessive avant que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Je colle les écouteurs de mon mp3 dans mes oreilles, lance la chanson _Sing for the moment_ d'Eminem, prends la panière à linges pleine à ras bord et me dirige vers la laverie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé entre la dernière machine et celle là mais ça doit faire un baille. Une jeune fille blonde d'à peu près ma taille, maigre comme un clou sort de la laverie et me lance :

\- La deuxième machine en partant de la droite ne marche plus.

Je la remercie et entre dans la laverie. Je pose la panière, augmente légèrement le son de mon mp3 et commence à fourrer les vêtements dans le tambour de la machine à laver. Une fois la panière vide, je retire mon jean et l'enfonce dans la machine.

Entre deux chansons, j'entends quelqu'un siffler, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne une main sur le cœur et voit John appuyé contre la porte. J'attrape rapidement mon gilet long, le rabat sur mes cuisses – je ne suis pas particulièrement pudique mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus – et coupe la musique.

\- Ca va pas tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé ce n'était pas mon intention…qu'est ce que je raconte si c'étais mon intention.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il n'a vraiment que ça à faire ce gars.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Bah j'attends la suite du strip-tease, répond t-il un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Connard !

Son regard se fait plus dur. Il se décolle violement du mur et s'approche de moi en disant :

\- Eh ! Je t'ai insulté peut-être ?

\- Non mais ca fait 3 jours que tu n'arrête pas de me faire chier alors tu mérites bien que je t'appelle comme ça.

Je m'assoie sur la machine, mets un vêtement sur mes cuisses, appuie sur le bouton marche/arrêt puis lui demande :

\- Ca t'éclate d'emmerder les autres ?

\- Ouai j'adore surtout toi.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et se cale entre mes jambes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger mes yeux dans son regard brun. Après quelques secondes, il déclare sûr de lui :

\- Avoue-le ! Je te plais.

Je reste bouche bée devant sa phrase. Comment ose t-il avancer un truc pareil ?

\- Et là je suis persuadé que tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et approche son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sens sa respiration caresser mon visage. Un frisson me parcourt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une soudaine envie de l'embrasser m'envahit mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

Il entre-ouvre légèrement la bouche et avance de nouveau ses lèvres pour s'emparer des miennes. Je tourne la tête et sens ses lèvres embrasser ma joue. Il me regarde surpris de ma réaction. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le repousse assez pour pouvoir descendre de mon perchoir.

\- Excuse-moi ! Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

Je quitte alors la pièce, sentant son regard posé sur moi. Je fais un arrêt à ma chambre pour me mettre un pantalon et file à l'infirmerie.

Alors que je sors, une bande toute neuf autour de la cuisse, de l'infirmerie, je vois mon pyromane préféré appuyé contre un mur, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demandais-je en pressant le bouton de l'ascenseur.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me repousse ?

Je pénètre dans la machine et lui répond fatiguée de tout ça :

\- Faut vraiment qu'il y ait une raison ?

\- Je sais que je te plais.

Un sourire devait surement étirer ses lèvres. Je veux éviter à tout prix que mon regard croise le sien. Il me déstabilise de plus en plus et je n'aime pas ça. Je regarde donc la porte de l'ascenseur, cachée derrière une de mes mèches brunes.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi, fis-je en sortant prestement de l'ascenseur.

A peine un pied en dehors de la machine que John m'attrape le bras et me ramène à l'intérieur, me faisant en même temps mal à la cuisse. Je me retrouve alors coincée entre le mur et lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je vois l'ascenseur se refermer.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de me faire penser le contraire !

\- Tu m'as fait mal ! grinçais-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la bouche.

\- Alors ? Donne-moi une raison !

\- Laisse-moi sortir s'il te plait !

\- Réponds-moi avant !

Il se colle de plus en plus à moi, passe sa main sous mon t-shirt pour la poser sur ma hanche et approche son visage de mon oreille. Un frison me parcourt. Je sens mes joues prendre feu. Je dois être rouge comme une pivoine.

Je réfléchis rapidement à ce que je pourrais bien lui sortir pour qu'il me laisse partir. Mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit alors que j'avais passée toute une après-midi à le critiquer avec Malicia.

\- Je le savais, souffle t-il dans mon oreille.

Soudain, sa jambe vient s'appuyée intentionnellement ou pas contre ma plaie, alors qu'il commence à m'embrasser le cou. C'est comme si on m'avait électrocutée. Une décharge de douleur venait de traverser ma cuisse. Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux tellement ça me fait mal.

\- Lâche-moi, s'il te plait ! couinais-je la gorge serrée.

Il redresse la tête. Une larme coule le long de ma joue.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plait pas, rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je le regarde les yeux inondés de larmes. Je le repousse le plus violement possible et lui hurle :

\- Tu m'as fais mal espèce de…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et descend ma main sur ma cuisse. John la suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur ma bande. Il relève alors les yeux vers moi. Aucune expression n'apparait sur son visage surtout pas d'excuse. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui lance, les larmes coulant toujours :

\- Tu veux une bonne raison ? Je vais t'en donner une, même plusieurs. Tu n'es qu'un macho qui croit pouvoir avoir n'importe quelle fille en claquant des doigts. Tu es incapable de vraiment te lier d'amitié avec une personne parce que tu passes ton temps à ne penser qu' à toi, sans te soucier de ceux qui t'entoure. Tout le monde fait des efforts autour de toi, en particulier Bobby, pour te supporter mais toi, tu ne fait rien pour leur facilité la vie. Tu es incapable de t'intéresser réellement à une personne. Et pour finir, John, je te plains sincèrement.

Je reprends mon souffle. Par miracle, il m'avait écouté déblatérer ma tirade sans dire un mot. J'espère qu'avec ça, il ouvrira les yeux. J'attends qu'il me réponde mais rien ne vient. Il continuait de me regarder, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

Je quitte alors l'ascenseur, en essayant du mieux que je peux de ne pas boiter et regagne ma chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour cher lecteur/lectrice !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent (même sans laisser de review) ça fait plaisir ^^ Et merci à celles qui ont ajoutés mon histoire dans leur favori et qui me suivent, ça fait encore plus plaisir !**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6**

Deux jours ont passés depuis l'événement de l'ascenseur où j'avais balancée ses quatre vérités à John. Depuis rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Bon ok, John n'a pas stoppé ses petites provocations mais je dois avouer qu'il s'est quand même calmé, par rapport au début de semaine.

C'est donc dans un bon état d'esprit que je me rends à mon premier cours de physique-chimie, avec le compagnon de Jean Grey. Même si je ne sais pas très bien comment va se dérouler ce cours, j'espère qu'il va être intéressant.

Je rentre dans la salle et m'aperçoit que je suis dans les dernières à arriver. Trois choix s'offrent à moi. Le premier était de m'asseoir au premier rang quasiment face au bureau du prof. Hors de question. Le deuxième était de m'installer près du pyromane le plus célèbre de cette école. Hors de question. J'opte donc pour la troisième option et vais m'asseoir au dernier rang, dans un coin. Le cours commence rapidement et me rend compte qu'il va vraiment falloir que je bosse pour ne par être à la ramasse dans cette matière.

Alors que je note soigneusement le cours, je me prends une boulette de papier en pleine tête. Je relève la tête de ma feuille et pose mon regard sur son expéditeur. John Allerdyce. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Mais c'est qu'il est fier de son coup.

Je replonge dans mes notes et continue de suivre le cours, décidée à ignorer l'emmerdeur qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la rangée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon voisin me donne un léger coup de coude. Non mais c'est impossible de suivre un cours dans ce bahut, c'est incroyable. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas complètement larguée en physique. Je me tourne vers mon voisin et lui demande ce qu'il veut, sans trop l'agresser.

\- On m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait que tu ramasses le bout de papier et que tu lises son contenu.

Je regarde John en secouant la tête alors que lui hausse les épaules pour me faire comprendre que j'aurais du ramasser ce papier plutôt. Je glisse de ma chaise et ramène le papier vers moi avec mon pied. Je le prends, le déplie pour y lire : « Pourquoi tu t'es pas mis à côté de moi ? Je t'avais gardé une place. Tu m'as brisé le cœur. »

Je soupire. Un vrai gamin, ma parole. Je déchire un bout de ma feuille et griffonne rapidement : « T'as un cœur ? Première nouvelle ! ». Je le pli en deux et demande à mon voisin de le faire passer jusqu'à John. Je ne cherche pas à voir sa réaction à la lecture de mon mot. Je me replonge comme je peux dans la constante d'Avogadro.

A la fin du cours, je me félicite de ne ma m'être endormis. J'avais également compris certaines notions. Et vrai miracle ! Parce qu'autant dire que moi et les sciences ça faisait milles. Je commence à rassembler mes affaires lorsque Scott nous informe :

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, de la part du professeur Xavier. N'ayant pas pu le faire à l'oral à son dernier cours, il voudrait que vous fassiez un devoir écrit avec pour sujet vos pouvoirs. Il faudrait que vous rédigiez une copie double en expliquant comment vous appréhender votre pouvoir ? Ce que vous ressentez en l'utilisant ? etc… Si vous souhaitez plus de renseignement adressez-vous directement à lui. Vous avez la possibilité de le faire à plusieurs, si vous avez le même pouvoir bien entendu. Vous avez trois semaines. Bonne journée à tous !

Trois semaines pour faire ça ? Il déconne j'espère. Je ne vais jamais y arriver, pas avec un délai aussi court. Je me souviens qu'il me fallait au moins deux mois pour rédiger une dissertation au lycée. J'exagère peut-être un peu mais vu que je ne sais jamais quoi mettre dans mes dissertations, il va me falloir plus que trois semaines pour faire ce devoir. Bon ok, ce devoir est moins long qu'une dissert mais quand même.

Je me fais une raison par rapport à l'annonce du cyclope et quitte ma place, mes affaires sous le bras. Je prends mon temps pour quitter la pièce, ne voulant pas tomber sur John. De toute façon, je suis prête à parier qu'il m'attend déjà.

\- Céleste s'il te plait, j'aimerais te parler, me lance le prof.

Je fais demi-tour et m'avance vers son bureau, pas très rassurée. J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu John balancer son foutu bout de papier à travers la classe. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de payer pour lui. Parce qu'honnêtement, il aurait pu me le transmettre plus discrètement.

\- Je ne sais pas si Tornade te l'a dis mais c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ton heure d'évaluation.

Je soupire intérieurement, à moitié soulagée.

\- Oui elle me la dit. Ca consiste en quoi exactement l'heure d'évaluation ?

\- Rien de bien méchant ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste pour voir à quel niveau tu contrôle ton pouvoir. Avec ça, on pourra mieux appréhender sa maîtrise.

Je hoche la tête et quitte la pièce après lui avoir souhaitée une bonne après-midi. Pas d'écrit, pas d'oral. Ouf. Je me voyais déjà toute seule, dans une salle de cours, assise devant un prof en train de me bombarder de questions sur mon pouvoir.

A ma grande surprise, John n'était pas appuyé contre un mur à m'attendre. Ca m'arrange bien. Je me dirige donc faire l'escalier, monte dans ma chambre pour y poser mes affaires et redescend dans le salon, bien décidée à regarder un film en entier.

Je me réveille, affalée sur le canapé, une couverture sur le dos. Je ne me souviens pas m'être couverte. Je me redresse et jette un coup d'œil à la télé, en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Un autre film avait commencé.

Je soupire. Je n'arriverais donc jamais à voir un film entier. Soit ça m'énervait, soit je devais faire autre chose, soit je m'endormais devant. Dans tout les cas, je ne voyais qu'une partie du film.

\- Désolé d'avoir coupé ton film, s'excuse une voix familière, tu dormais alors j'ai mis un dvd.

Je tourne la tête vers le garçon qui vient de me parler. Je mets un certain temps à me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Chris. Je lui fais comprendre d'un signe de main que ce n'est pas grave et me lève du canapé.

\- Tu sais à qui elle est ? lui demandais-je en lui montrant la couverture.

\- Elle est à moi, répond t-il, les joue légèrement rose en tendant le bras pour la prendre. Je… ça fait un moment qu'elle est ici.

Il la prend et la pli grossièrement pour ensuite la lancer sur un fauteuil non loin de lui. Je lui rends le sourire qu'il me lance et quitte la pièce, pour aller dans ma chambre. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de couverture dans le salon. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me raconterait des bobards, surtout pour une couverture.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je décide de faire un peu de ménage. Elle n'était pas particulièrement sale mais ça m'occuperait bien jusqu'au diner. Et je suis sûre que Malicia n'en serait que ravie.

Alors que je passe l'aspirateur, du AC/DC à fond dans les oreilles, l'aspirateur se coupe. J'appuie alors sur le bouton marche avec mon pied mais toujours rien. Je suis le file des yeux pour voir s'il ne s'était pas débranché et voit l'excité du zippo le file dans les mains. Je vais le tuer. Je coupe mon mp3, le balance sur mon lit et lui lance exaspérée :

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? Surement pas pour passer l'aspirateur.

\- Je passais dans le coin…

Et comme par hasard, il a fallut que tu t'arrêtes ici. Oh j'ai vraiment de la chance.

\- …et je me suis dis que vu que tu passes l'aspi dans ta chambre, ça ne te dérangerais pas de le passer dans la mienne.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Ta bonniche ?

\- Je t'imagine déjà avec une petite robe noire et ton tablier hum, dit-il en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

Je soupire et viens lui arracher le file des mains pour le rebrancher. Espèce d'obsédé ! Je remets en marche l'aspirateur et continue mon ménage ignorant royalement la présence du pyromane.

Voyant que je ne faisais plus attention à lui, il s'approche de moi et m'enserre la taille tout en me chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- Si tu viens passer l'aspirateur dans ma chambre, tu auras une récompense.

Je me dégage violement de lui, me retourne et le fusille du regard.

\- Ne me touche plus jamais ok ? menaçais-je.

\- On fera.

Il quitte la chambre, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce type ? Il a un sérieux problème.

Après le diner, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire (à croire que ça devient une habitude), je décide d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Je lis peu. Ma mère me disait que c'était un tord, que ça développé l'imagination mais j'avais et ai toujours une autre passion : le dessin. J'entre dans la salle, ça doit être la seule pièce où je n'ai pas encore mis les pieds. Il y a peu de personne présente. Je passe près d'un chariot plein de bouquins et commence à passer en revue les étagères remplies de livres.

Alors que j'entame le cinquième chapitre de mon bouquin, des avant-bras viennent se poser sur mes épaules. Sachant très bien qui s'est, je corne la page que je suis en train de lire, ferme le livre puis attend, le regard fixé sur une pile de livres, attendant d'être rangé, devant moi.

Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que le temps s'était arrêté. Aucun de nous ne bougeait. Un silence s'était installé dans la salle. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années était immobile devant son bloc-notes, un crayon dans la main. Une jeune fille rousse était comme figée devant le rayon science-fiction. Un autre s'était stoppé de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Heureusement, la petite rousse a vite commencée à taper en rythme sur sa cuisse. Au même moment, John pose son menton au sommet de mon crâne. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Nous restons comme cela une minute ou deux, ce qui me parut être une éternité.

Un jeune homme passe alors devant nous, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, et nous regarde interloqué.

\- Quoi ? Y a un problème ? lui lançais-je en le regardant s'éloigner.

Je gonfle ma poitrine au maximum et soupire bruyamment. A quoi bon réagir, ça risquerait d'empirer les choses. Autant jouer la carte de l'indifférence. J'attrape donc mon livre, posé sur la table et reprend ma lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il enlève ses bras de mes épaules et recule légèrement. Dans la seconde qui suit, un bruit métallique, quelque peu énervant, se fait entendre. Il devrait y avoir une bibliothécaire dans cette école, cela éviterait qu'un abruti comme celui qui est derrière moi déconcentre les autres dans leur lecture ou leur devoir.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il s'installe, nonchalamment, sur la chaise en face de moi et pose ses coudes sur la table. Il reste comme cela à me fixer pendant quelques minutes, sans que je décolle mon regard du livre, puis me dit :

\- Tu m'ignores, c'est mal.

Je lève rapidement un sourcil, sans lui jeter un seul petit coup d'œil. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il me laisse tranquille. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'abandonnait pas aussi vite. Mon livre me fut enlevé des mains, en un battement de cils.

Je soupire, me redresse puis le regarde, les bras croisés, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Fier d'avoir réussit à capter mon attention, il sourit.

\- Je t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure. Je croyais que tu devais passer l'aspirateur dans ma chambre. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'en empêcher.

\- Pour être honnête, j'avais le choix entre venir te voir ou venir ici pour lire un livre. J'ai trouvée plus intéressant de lire que d'aller faire le ménage dans la chambre d'un abruti.

\- Abruti ? Moi ? Il pose une main sur son cœur puis continue. Et d'un mot, elle lui brisa le cœur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il m'exaspère. Je me penche pour reprendre mon livre mais il m'échappe de peu.

\- Dommage, tu aurais pu vivre un moment inoubliable, dit-il en feuilletant mon livre.

\- Si tu continu, je te jure que je vais te réduire en cendres.

\- Eh c'est ma phrase, tu devrais me payer des droits d'auteur.

Je le regarde agacée qu'il trouve toujours quelque chose à dire pour avoir le dernier mot. J'arrive tant bien que mal à lui arracher mon livre des mains et me réinstalle confortablement sur ma chaise pour continuer ma lecture.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Sur ceux, il se lève et va s'installer à une autre table. Je le regarde un court instant et le vois ouvrit un bloc-notes déjà posé sur la table. Je rêve ou il est vraiment en train de bosser. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire franchement. En parlant de bosser, je devrais peut-être commencer à réfléchir à ce que j'allais mettre dans le devoir du directeur. Je regarde rapidement John. Je soupire en secouant la tête. Même quand il n'est pas en face de moi à me balancer des vacheries, il arrive à me détourner de mes occupations, c'est-à-dire ma lecture pour le devoir du directeur.

Une idée traverse alors mon esprit. Une idée complètement débile. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'envisage ça. C'était voué à l'échec. Je jette un autre coup d'œil à la table où se trouve le brun. Non c'était complètement stupide de penser qu'il accepterait.

Un élan d'optimisme m'envahit. Après tout ça arrangerais peut-être les choses. Ca nous permettrez de mieux nous connaitre et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, j'arrêterais de lui hurler dessus et lui de m'emmerder et que notre relation évoluerait dans le bon sens. Mais bon il y a très peu de chance pour que ça arrive, vu le caractère qu'il a.

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il était en train d'écrire sur sa feuille. Vu la vitesse où son stylo parcourrait la page, il devait être inspiré. Bon aller, on prend son courage à deux mains et on va le voir. J'inspire profondément et m'apprête à me lever mais mon corps n'était pas du tout d'accord avec moi. Il refusait obstinément de bouger.

J'inspire de nouveau profondément et me fais violence pour quitter ma chaise et me dirige vers le pyromane. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas avoir à faire à lui et voilà que je m'apprête à lui demander de faire ce satané devoir ensemble. Je dois avoir des tendances masochistes.

Je m'installe donc en face de lui et attend qu'il lève la tête de son bloc-notes. Je n'eu pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps. A peine adossé au dossier de sa chaise qu'il commence à jouer avec son zippo.

\- On ne peut plus se passer de moi, à ce que je vois.

\- Je te préviens, ce que je vais te dire est ridicule...

Il me regarde, les yeux plissés, en continuant à jouer avec son zippo. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et continue, sans trop savoir comment j'allais formuler ma question.

\- Ca te dirait qu'on fasse le devoir de Xavier ensemble ?

Il me regarde étonné. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il explose de rire mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de ça, il lève un sourcil puis me demande sérieusement :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi on le ferait ensemble ?

Je reste bloquée quelques secondes. Je dois admettre que je ne m'étais pas préparée à ça alors que c'est la première question que j'aurais du prévoir. Je réfléchie rapidement à une réponse potable mais lui répond faute de mieux :

\- Parce qu'on a le même pouvoir.

\- Depuis quand ?

A ce moment, une jeune fille, assisse à la table d'à côté, nous fait comprendre que notre conversation la dérange. Je n'y fais pas attention et continu agacée par les questions du pyromane.

\- J'ai le même pouvoir que toi, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ?

\- D'accord ! Prouve-le !

Il venait d'appuyé ses avant-bras sur la table et me regardait près à se payer ma tête si je n'y arrivais pas. Je m'apprête donc à faire naitre une flamme dans ma main mais me ravise en repensant à ce que Malicia m'avait dit en revenant du Fighting Club. S'il savait que je pouvais créer du feu, il allait me haïr.

Ne voulant pas envenimer les choses, je fourre ma main dans ma poche et en sort le briquet de mon grand-père. Bien que je n'en aie pas besoin, je ne pouvais m'en séparer. Tout simplement parce qu'il me rappelait mon grand-père mais aussi parce qu'il représentait le début de ma maitrise de mon pouvoir avec lui. En voyant le petit objet métallique dans le creux de ma main, il plonge son regard dans le mien, les sourcils froncés, curieux de voir la suite. J'actionne donc le mécanisme du briquet et m'empare de la flamme qui vient d'apparaitre.

Il fixe alors la flamme qui s'agite dans le creux de ma main puis me regarde incrédule. Je ferme ma main, faisant disparaitre la flamme puis lui dis en remettant mon briquet dans ma poche :

\- Tu n'es pas le seul mutant à avoir ce talent.

Je fais une pause puis continue plus sérieuse:

\- Alors tu es d'accord ou pas ?

Il me regarde interdit pendant un moment. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter sa réaction. Soit il me fait mariner avant de me dire tout simplement qu'il est hors de question de partager l'expérience de nos pouvoir ensemble, ou soit il est… Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je le savais que ça allait être un échec. Alors que je m'apprête à me lever de ma chaise, John m'attrape le bras.

\- Je suis d'accord, me répondit-il simplement.

Je le regarde surprise qu'il accepte. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et réussis à balbutier :

\- Euh…ok…euh…d'accord…on a qu'à… plus vite on commencera plus vite on sera débarrassé.

\- Tout à fait d'accord.

Il s'était ré adossé à sa chaise, les bras croisés contre son torse.

\- Ok, je vais prendre une douche rapidement et on se retrouve ici dans 30 minutes d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres puis ajoute :

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que je te demande de t'accompagner.

\- Très drôle John, très drôle ! lançais-je en tournant les talons, mon livre à la main.

Je monte en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre, prendre mes affaires de toilette et fonce illico dans la salle de bain. Je ne prends pas la peine de savourer l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps. Je me lave en vitesse, faisant à peine attention à ma blessure à la cuisse et sors de la douche aussitôt rincé. Je m'enroule les cheveux dans une petite serviette et me drape dans ma serviette de bain. Une fois sèche et les dents brossées, je quitte la pièce pour me badigeonner de crème et finir de m'habiller dans ma chambre.

Alors que je passe la porte, je vois John allongé sur mon lit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je cramponne alors ma serviette, tout en plaquant ma trousse et mes vêtements sur ma poitrine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? m'exclamais-je prise au dépourvu, ne sachant pas trop si je devait rester devant lui à moitié nu ou retourner dans la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a dis que plus vite on s'y mettrait plus vite on serait débarrassé ?

\- Oui mais je t'avais dis qu'on se retrouvait à la bibliothèque pas dans ma chambre, répondis-je encore figée sur le pas de ma porte.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je me suis dis qu'on serait plus tranquille ici.

\- Mouai.

Mes jambes accepte enfin de bouger pour avancer vers mon bureau. Je pose mes affaires sur la chaise, me retourne puis le fixe, les mains toujours cramponné à ma serviette. Il était juste hors de question qu'il se rince l'œil pendant que j'enfilais mon pyjama.

\- Oh c'est bon, j'en ai vu d'autre.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, répliquais-je en lui plaquant un oreiller sur le visage.

Il râle quelques secondes mais laisse l'oreiller en place. Je me dirige vers mon armoire et attrape mon pyjama. Je dessers un peu ma prise sur ma serviette et commence du mieux que je peux à mettre mon pantalon. Je jette n coup d'œil vers mon lit. Mon oreiller cachait son visage. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais…si je n'ai pas confiance.

Malheureusement, je suis obligée de retirer la serviette, qui ne peut pas tenir sans que je la tienne, pour mettre mon débardeur. Je vérifie que Monsieur ne regarde pas, lui tourne le dos puis laisse glisser la serviette au sol.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle ! lance soudain John.

J'enfile à toute vitesse mon haut et me retourne, le fusillant du regard, la main prête à la taper. Il se protège le visage, tout en me lançant son sourire habituel de Dom Juan. Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer. Ne voulant pas répondre à sa provocation, j'attrape un bloc-notes et un stylo et m'assoie sur le lit de Malicia, prête à découvrir pourquoi il se conduit comme cela avec moi.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demandais-je.

\- Tu sais que tu es sexy dans ton pyjama.

Je me lève rapidement et brandie mon calepin prête à l'abattre sur la tête du pyromane, ce que je ne fis pas puisque qu'il s'était protégé avec un oreiller.

\- Alors, réitérais-je en me rasseyant en face de lui.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais que j'ai été pris d'un élan de bonté. Je n'allais pas laisser une pauvre fille comme toi avoir un zéro.

\- Je ne parle pas du devoir.

Il hausse un sourcil et se redresse l'oreiller sur les cuisses.

\- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je passe mon temps à t'emmerder ?

Je hoche la tête. J'allais avant savoir.

\- Mais parce que ça m'amuse.

Je soupire quelque peu exaspérée par sa réponse. Il avait dis cela comme si c'était une évidence, que j'aurais pu le deviner toute seule.

\- On commence ! m'exclamais-je, sachant très que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus de lui sur ce sujet.

Il hoche la tête un sourire moquer sur les lèvres et s'affale de nouveau sur mon lit les mains derrière la tête. Nous réussissons à écrire, entre deux phrases provocatrices, les idées principales de notre devoir. D'accord ça nous a pris deux heures mais ça, c'est à cause de John. Il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des vannes. Je l'avoue, j'ai bien eu envie de le tuer plusieurs fois.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demande John un magazine people, qu'il avait trouvé sous mon lit, à la main.

\- Ca ne se voit pas ?

\- Le grand amour, le test. Quel résultat obtiendra votre couple ?

\- C'est débile je sais, avouais-je en finissant d'écrire ma phrase.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fais ?

Je referme le bloc-note et le regarde déterminée à ce qu'elle arrête avec ses questions. Il n'avait fait que ça.

\- Pour passer le temps, ça n'existerait plus si personne ne les faisait.

\- Mais c'est moi ton amoureux, dit-il en se redressant plus que sérieux.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi, répondis-je en allant poser mon calepin et mon stylo sur mon bureau.

\- Je te plais, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant que je n'aurais pas étais dans son sens. J'appuie mes mains sur le bord du meuble en bois et le regarde, amusée.

\- Tu ne tiens pas à tes mains dis moi.

\- Tu réponds à mes provoc' alors que si tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi tu m'ignorerais tout simplement et là tu me demande qu'on fasse ce devoir ensemble alors que je n'arrête pas de t'emmerder. Alors excuse-moi mais je te plais, avoue-le !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver.

\- Tu évalue qui alors ?

\- Un mec imaginaire qui n'a rien à voir avec toi, répliquais-je, en allant m'asseoir au pied de mon lit.

\- Qu'est ce qui te déplait chez moi ? J'ai un corps de rêve, un super pouvoir, je suis parfait. Alors qu'est-ce qui te déplait ?

\- Fais le test et tu verras !

\- Je croyais que les tests, c'était débile.

\- Ah t'as la trouille de ce qui peut d'arriver, riais-je.

\- On va voir si j'ai la trouille.

Il s'arme d'un crayon de bois et commence à lire :

\- Alors vous êtes sur un petit nuage mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle ressent pour vous. Grace à ce test vous …

\- Ah c'est bon arrête de te foutre de moi, lançais-je en lui arrachant le magazine des mains.

\- Rah mais laisse moi faire ce test bon sang, s'exclame t-il en reprenant le magazine. Je veux savoir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il attrape le magazine, s'installe confortablement sur mon lit puis commence à faire le fameux test. Après avoir gueulé parce qu'il trouvait les questions aussi débile les unes que les autres, il obtient enfin son résultat qui, d'après la tête qu'il fait ne doit pas lui convenir. Je me contente de sourire et continue mon – notre – devoir.

Cela ne l'empêche pas de prendre la pile de magazines d'en dessous le lit et de les feuilleter pour trouver d'autres tests. Je crois qu'on va bien rigoler. Ca va être sympa de l'entendre gueuler parce que Monsieur trouve les tests pourris.

Après avoir fait touts les tests qu'il avait pu trouver, qu'il soit pour homme ou pour femme, il regarde mon bloc-notes. Parce que bien sur, pendant qu'il faisait les tests _êtes-vous un bon coup ?, quel personnage des Frères Scot est fait pour vous ?, quelle princesse êtes-vous ?_ (même moi je n'avais pas fais celui là) et j'en passe, je continuais de bosser.

\- Ouai c'est pas mal ! Personnellement je changerais ça.

Non mais il est sérieux. C'est moi qui fais tout et lui se permet de redire quelque chose sur mon travail. Au moment où je remercie Cendrillon (je suis persuadé qu'il a répondu au piffe aux questions) de m'avoir aidé, Malicia entre hilare dans la chambre. Elle se stoppe quand elle voit le brun affalé sur mon lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande t-elle interloquée que John soit là.

\- Rien, on travaille sur un devoir, répondis-je en montrant le calepin que tenait John.

\- Oui et après on envisageait de travailler sur autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajoute-il en coinçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Je lui donne un coup sur le mollet à l'aide de mon bloc-note, avant de me tourner vers ma camarade de chambre, qui n'avait pas du apprécier la remarque du pyromane, vu sa tête.

\- Oui et bien moi j'aimerais dormir alors dehors, réplique t-elle à l'obsédé.

John se lève du lit et quitte la chambre, tel un bad boy tout droit sorti d'un film, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était décidément fier d'avoir fait gueuler ma colocataire. Alors que Malicia commence à se mettre en pyjama, je vais dans le couloir pour crier à John :

\- Bonne nuit Cendrillon ! Dis bonjour à Lucas de ma part !

Je ferme la porte, pose le bloc-notes sur mon bureau et me glisse dans mon lit, contente de ma soirée, il fallait bien que je me l'avoue. Malicia me demande alors :

\- C'est quoi le délire avec Cendrillon et Lucas ?

\- Longue histoire !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ Merci à ceux qui ont laissés une petite review. Ça me fait très plaisir (je me répète ^^)**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez la suite ^^ Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par Malicia. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux. Elle était assise sur mon lit, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Je me frotte les yeux et passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour remettre correctement une mèche qui me cachait les yeux.

Je prends appuie sur les coudes et regarde par la fenêtre. On pouvait à peine voir le soleil tellement il y avait de nuages.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je avant de bailler.

\- Il est midi passé. Scott m'a demandé de te rappeler qu'à 14h, tu as ton heure d'évaluation.

\- Elle devait être en fin d'après-midi.

\- Il l'a avancé on dirait.

Je hoche la tête en baillant. Tout en m'étirant, je vois deux tartines de confiture et une pomme dans une assiette, accompagné d'une petite bouteille de jus d'orange, posée sur mon bureau. Malicia me fait signe de manger, ce que je fais. Une fois fini, je file me brosser les dents.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la salle des dangers ? demandais-je à ma camarade de chambre, une fois revenue de la salle de bain.

\- Bien sur, je vais t'y amener.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non juste de ton pouvoir.

Je hoche la tête. Mon cœur s'accélère légèrement. Cela me stresse de ne pas savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds et ce qui vas m'arriver. Je n'aime pas ça. Scott m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, que ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Je lui fais confiance mais cela me stressait un peu.

Une fois prête pour affronter mon évaluation, je suis Malicia jusqu'à cette fameuse salle des dangers. Nous nous finissons par nous arrêter devant une grande porte en métal. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas l'entrée très impressionnante. Je pensais devoir passer par une porte géante mais pas du tout. Elle était comme toutes les autres entrées du sous-sol.

Les portes s'ouvrent alors sur un petit groupe d'adolescents…en combinaison. C'est quoi ce délire ? Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir porter une de ces choses en cuir ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure Malicia, c'est une session d'entrainement.

Je hoche la tête pas plus rassurée que tout à l'heure. Le groupe de jeunes mutants nous saluent.

\- Je te laisse. Bonne chance !

Je regarde Malicia partir alors que les portes devant moi se rouvrent sur Scott.

\- Bonjour Céleste ! Prête à montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête et le suis à l'intérieur de la salle. Très impressionnant, vraiment. Je me retrouve dans une salle immense, complètement vide. Sérieux, c'est ça leur salle des dangers ? Je m'attendais à mieux. Avec du danger partout quoi.

\- Alors, je t'explique rapidement le principe. Je vais lancer une session d'entrainement. Tu as un seul objectif survivre.

Survivre ? Je reste scotchée par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il va m'enfermer avec un psychopathe dans une maison délabrée ou pire encore. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Si ça continue, il va sortir de mon thorax et atterrir dans les mains du prof.

Je tente de me calmer. Après tout, j'ai mon pouvoir. Je ne risque rien avec lui. Je suis Scott des yeux. Il se dirigeait vers un boitier. Surement les commandes.

\- Prête ? me demande t-il avant d'appuyer sur un bouton.

Je réussie à baragouiner un oui en l'accompagnant d'un hochement de tête. J'inspire un grand coup et me prépare à affronter la chose qui va apparaître.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'il y a un problème, je suis là.

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Le fait qu'il reste ici me rassure un peu, bien que ça m'angoisse toujours de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait m'arriver. J'aurais du demander à Malicia ce qu'elle avait eu. Ça m'aurait donnée une idée de ce qui m'attendait.

L'environnement change subitement, laissant place à une sorte de quartier résidentiel. Pour l'instant rien de bien méchant. Je change vite d'avis. Des voitures venaient de faire leurs apparitions sur le parking. Elles étaient garées un peu partout. Certains étaient complètements esquintées. Une d'entre elles avait été écrasée par un lampadaire. Une autre était retournée, bouchant ainsi l'entrée d'une des habitations.

Je lève les yeux et m'aperçois que les façades des bâtiments ont changés. La quasi-totalité des fenêtres étaient cassées ou carrément explosées. Certains murs présentés de grandes marques noires. Il y avait eu un incendie ici, c'était sur. Mais ça n'expliquer pas l'état des voitures et du bitume qui était complètement défoncé lui aussi.

C'était la fin du monde. Je fais quelques pas dans ce chaos. Personne dans les rues, pas même un pauvre chien. C'est une blague où quoi ? Je continue de marcher quelques minutes. Le prof devait se marrer.

\- Mais y a personne ! criais-je à l'attention de Scott.

Tout à coup, une voiture explose, me faisant faire un bond d'un mètre. Je cours le plus vite possible me mettre à l'abri sous un porche. Bordel, j'ai atterrie en pleine guerre, ce n'est pas possible.

Je m'apprête à changer de place quand je vois un homme armé d'une mitraillette sortir d'un des bâtiments. Je me fige et me laisse glisser lentement vers le sol. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse pas possible. J'étais proche de l'arrêt cardiaque.

J'entends alors des pas se rapprocher de ma cachette. Oh mon Dieu ! L'homme donne un coup sur la voiture et commence à parler à quelqu'un. Je me mets à plat ventre et regarde en dessous de la voiture. A ma grande surprise, je ne vois que deux pieds. Il y en a d'autres. Je m'aplatis encore plus, espérant disparaître dans le sol. Je pose ma joue sur le goudron et attends, ne quittant pas des yeux les rangers du militaire.

Une idée traverse alors mon esprit. Si j'éliminais ces hommes, je quitterais surement cet endroit. Scott a dis que mon seul objectif était de survivre. Mais oui c'est ça ! Il faut que je me débarrasse de ces militaires. Et puis ce n'est qu'une illusion. Il ne peut rien m'arriver.

Je me redresse lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Alors que je m'accroupie, ma tête percute le rétroviseur de la voiture. Je plaque ma main sur l'arrière de ma tête en étouffant un « aïe ». Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas. Dans la seconde qui suit, je vois le canon d'une mitraillette à deux centimètres de ma tempe. Je reste tétanisée à l'idée de me prendre une balle dans la tête. Le militaire me fait signe de me lever tout en disant, dans son talkie walkie, qu'il m'avait attrapé. Il faut absolument que je me sorte de là. Sans même réfléchir, je donne un grand coup de pied dans le ventre du militaire et lui lance une gerbe de flamme, en voyant qu'il était prêt à tirer.

Je cours me cacher derrière une autre voiture, prête à réduire en cendres le premier qui me barrerait la route. A peine à l'abri que la voiture fut cribler de balles. Les tirs venaient des immeubles. Il faut que je trouve une solution. J'en aie bien une mais je n'ai aucune chance de réussir sans finir avec une dizaine de balles dans le corps.

De nouveaux tirs font trembler la voiture. Je baisse la tête de peur de m'en prendre une. Mais qu'est ce que… Oh et puis merde, je ne vais pas rester planter là, à attendre qu'ils n'aient plus de munitions.

Je me redresse d'un seul coup, une flamme dans la main et envoie un jet de flamme sur la maison. La seule fenêtre intacte explose sous la chaleur. Je m'accroupie de nouveau derrière le véhicule et me concentre sur l'incendie que je viens de déclarer. Je propage le feu dans toute la demeure à une vitesse folle avant de m'attaquer aux résidences voisines.

Je jette un coup d'œil discret aux habitations. Je regarde le feu progresser. Magnifique ! Je vois deux hommes sauter par une des fenêtres, en feu. Ils n'ont pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'ils disparaissent. Pareil pour ceux qui sortent des habitations en courant. Ils disparaissent comme si quelque chose les avaient dissous.

Alors que je me félicite d'en avoir éliminé plusieurs d'un coup, j'entends un coup de feu tiré, suivit d'un autre, sur ma gauche. Je regarde dans cette direction et lance, instinctivement, un jet de flamme. Entendant que ma cible a été atteinte, je laisse les résidences prendre feu et me prépare à une autre offensive.

Un bruit derrière moi me fait me retourner en un éclair. Je me retrouve alors face à un homme de deux mètres, salement amoché. Il m'enserre la gorge et me soulève du sol. Un sourire diabolique étire ses lèvres alors qu'il resserre sa prise.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. La panique me submerge. Je me débats du mieux que je peux, espérant me dégager de son emprise. Mes ongles griffent les mains du militaire. Je tente de le frapper aux jambes mais rien ne semble le déstabiliser. J'étouffe littéralement. Mes doigts se rétractent sur ceux de l'homme. La panique qui m'envahit monte encore d'un cran. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, prêt à exploser.

Sans que je le veuille, une sensation de chaleur envahit alors mon corps. Je sens, tout à coup, ses doigts se desserraient de ma gorge. Je tombe à terre, plus que paniquée et reprends ma respiration. L'homme était allongé par terre. Il essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

Comprenant que c'était moi qui avais fait ça, je regarde mes mains et recule jusqu'à taper dans le pilier d'un haut-vent. Je vois l'homme prit de spasmes tenter de récupérer son arme. Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui et plaque mes mains sur ses tempes. Ses yeux sortent littéralement de ses orbites. Il me propulse à l'aide de ses pieds contre une carcasse de voiture. Je me redresse sonnée par le choc et vois l'e militaire se recroqueviller sur lui-même et disparaître comme les autres militaires.

Je vois alors l'environnement disparaître peu à peu pour ainsi me retrouver dans une grande pièce vide. Mon cœur bat toujours à toute rompre. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me dégage rapidement et me retourne pour faire face à Scott. Ma peau était toujours brûlante, je le savais. La sensation de chaleur ne m'avait pas quittée après que mon agresseur soit tombé à terre et je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive la même chose au compagnon du Dr Grey.

\- Ça va aller ! Respire profondément ! me rassure t-il surement après avoir vu la couleur de mes yeux.

Je suis son conseil et inspire. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens la chaleur intense disparaître petit à petit de mon corps. Je bascule ma tête en arrière et soupire de joie. J'ai réussis. Je regarde Scott et lui souris. Il me fait signe de le suivre tout en disant :

\- Il ne faut pas que tu laisse tes émotions contrôler ton pouvoir. C'est toi qui le contrôle et non l'inverse.

Je hoche la tête, bien consciente que c'était la peur et la colère qui contrôlaient cette partie de ma mutation.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée. Je dois dire que c'est toujours impressionnant de voir quelqu'un faire fondre des balles avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui. Etre capable d'augmenter l'intensité d'une flamme pour faire fondre un bout de métal…

\- Pourquoi vous… J'ai fais fondre des balles ?

Je repasse rapidement ce qui venait de se passer. Je revois alors un homme, son arme braquée sur moi, tirer alors que je lui lançai un jet de flamme.

\- Bordel, j'ai réussis à faire fondre des balles.

Je réalise alors ce que j'ai fais et m'exclame folle de joie :

\- J'ai fais fondre des balles. Je ne savais que j'en étais capable.

Scott me regarde sauter de joie, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On retravaillera ça la prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, il faut que je décide dans quelle équipe tu vas aller. Je te le ferais savoir rapidement. Bonne après-midi Céleste !

Je n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait déjà disparut dans un autre couloir. Ce n'est pas grave, je demanderai ce qu'est cette histoire d'équipes à Malicia. Elle me donnera plus de détails que le prof, j'en suis certaine.

Tiens en parlant du loup ! Ma camarade de chambre marchait joyeusement dans ma direction, une bouteille d'eau et un magazine dans les mains.

\- Alors cette heure d'évaluation ?

\- Oh et bien j'ai faillis me faire trouer la peau plusieurs fois et me faire étrangler mais sinon tout s'est bien passé. J'ai eu de la chance, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

\- Cool, s'exclame t-elle comme si c'était normal. Tu viens on va dehors. J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Euh d'accord.

Je la suis pas spécialement rassurée. En général, quand on me disait cela, c'était soit pour m'annoncer une catastrophe, soit pour me faire par de quelque chose qui dérangeait ou soit pour me parlait de mon bulletin scolaire. Je peux déjà éliminer la troisième réponse.

Maintenant réfléchissons de quoi voulait-elle bien me parler. Bordel mais j'en sais strictement rien. Le seul sujet qui me vient à l'esprit est son copain Bobby. Ils n'ont pas de problèmes à ce que je sache. Enfin je crois.

Une fois dehors, nous marchons un peu avant de nous arrêter. Je m'assoie près de Malicia, qui venait de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Ça fait du bien un peu de soleil entre deux nuages gris. Mon amie s'appuie sur ses coudes et me regarde. Je fais de même mais détourne bien vite le regard pour le poser sur un tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut à la fin ?

Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si elle me fixe toujours. Elle n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce. Le peu de vent qu'il y avait aujourd'hui l'avait très légèrement décoiffée mais cela ne la gênait pas pour me regarder, comme si elle cherchait à me faire avouer une connerie que j'avais fais.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je enfin ne supportant plus qu'elle me regarde comme cela.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre toi et John ?

Je la regarde surprise, la bouche à moitié ouverte, incapable de dire quoique se soit.

\- Vous faites vraiment un devoir ensemble ? renchérit-elle aussitôt.

\- Mais oui qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

\- Bah je ne sais pas. C'est bien toi qui passe ton temps à essayer de l'éviter pour qu'il te laisse tranquille. C'est bien toi qui a passée toute une après-midi à le critiquer et là j'apprends que tu lui as demandée de faire un devoir avec toi. Excuse-moi mais je ne comprends pas très bien là.

\- Tu veux vraiment une explication ?

\- Oui parce que si je dois le voir débarquer touts les soirs dans notre chambre, j'aimerais bien le savoir.

\- En faisant ce devoir ensemble, j'espère juste que notre relation va évoluer dans le bon sens parce que moi cette situation, à toujours m'attendre à ce qu'il débarque pour m'emmerder ou pour me balancer des vacheries, j'en peux plus. Ça m'énerve. Alors avec un peu de chance…

\- Tu vas finir dans son lit.

\- Mais non bordel c'est juste…

-Il te plait ?

Je la regarde complètement abasourdie.

\- Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? m'énervais-je

\- Je veux juste que tu fasses attention c'est tout.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que c'est un sérial killer qui cache un masque de clown sous son lit.

\- Non c'est juste un sérial lover qui cherche à mettre un max de fille dans son lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Elle se redresse et se met en tailleur tout en répondant calmement :

\- Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi. Je sais comment il fonctionne, c'est tout.

Je tourne la tête exaspérée. Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à me gonfler. C'était gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter pour moi mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Et même s'il fallait s'inquiéter, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Ce n'est pas elle qui doit supporter le pyromane. Et honnêtement, je pense pouvoir me défendre toute seule face à un play boy comme John.

\- Alors il te plait ou pas ?

Je repose mon regard sur elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'as juste à répondre à cette question et je te laisse tranquille.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, même plus que mignon mais… Enfin tu vois, il est tellement énervant par moment que des fois, j'ai envie de le réduire en cendres.

Elle me sourit. Je voyais très bien qu'elle se fichait de moi. La façon dont elle me regardait traduisait très bien ce qu'elle pensait, c'est-à-dire mais bien sur je te crois. J'étais quasiment sûr que ce mec plaisait à toutes les filles de cette école, à toutes sauf moi.

Bon j'avoue, c'est un mensonge c'est vrai qu'il me plait. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant là dedans, rien que son visage où est gravé son habituel expression d'arrogance et de moquerie, vous fait craquer. Sans oublier ses yeux noisettes capable de déstabiliser n'importe qui. Son côté bad boy, vous fait littéralement fondre et ses…

Je secoue vivement la tête. Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Souviens-toi Céleste ! Tu le déteste. Tu l'as répétée une bonne dizaine de fois à Malicia. Tu le déteste. Je tourne la tête vers ma camarade de chambre.

Elle avait basculée la tête en arrière et profitait des quelques rayons de soleil que l'on avait aujourd'hui. Je me rappelle alors ce que m'avait dit Scott tout à l'heure. J'allonge mes jambes, prends appuie sur mes mains et lui demande :

\- Tu es dans quelle équipe pour les entraînements ?

\- Dans la Cat Team. Pourquoi ?

\- Y a combien d'équipe ?

Elle me sourit, visiblement ravie de m'expliquer une nouvelle chose de l'école. Elle se redresse et commence son explication.

\- Alors, il y a trois groupes. La Cat Team composée de Bobby, Kitty, Piotr et moi. C'est Scott qui s'en occupe. C'est pour ceux qui envisagent d'intégrer les X-Men. Il y a la Snark Team. John en fait parti si tu veux savoir. Elle est gérée par Tornade. C'est pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas devenir des X-Men. Et il y a les New Mutants. C'est pour touts les autres. Ceux qu'ils ne savent pas encore s'ils veulent intégrer les X-Men ou simplement pour améliorer la maîtrise de leur pouvoir.

Je hoche la tête, essayant d'assimiler au mieux les informations qu'elle m'avait donnée. J'espère que j'aurais mon mot à dire dans l'intégration d'un de ces groupes. Parce que personnellement ce n'était pas dans mes projets de devenir un X-Men. Malicia m'avait expliquée ce que désignait ce terme un soir.

Je suis très bien comme je suis. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on m'envoie en mission tout les quatre matins. Et j'avais assez de mes problèmes, pas besoin de me refiler ceux des autres. Comme disait Johan, chacun sa merde.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à « bronzer » dans le parc avec Malicia et avoir pris un rapide dîner, je décide d'aller prendre une douche, avant de me plonger dans mes cours de littérature. Le directeur nous avait préparé un petit contrôle sur Oscar Wilde. Génial non ?

Alors que je suis sur le point de sortir de la douche, je m'aperçois que ma serviette n'est plus là.

\- Fait chier, pensais-je à haute voix.

J'entreprend de tirer le rideau de douche mais me ravise très rapidement en entendant une voix plus que familière.

\- Ne soit pas vulgaire ma belle.

On ne peut pas être tranquille deux minutes dans cette baraque. Il faut toujours qu'un pyromane vienne vous emmerder. Sous la douche en plus.

\- C'est toi qui a ma serviette ?

\- Si tu parle de celle qui était accroché près de la douche où tu es actuellement ? Oui c'est moi qui l'ai.

\- Donne la moi s'il te plait ! lui demandais-je le plus gentiment possible, essayant de ne pas montrer mon agacement. C'était cela qu'il cherchait me faire perdre patience et que je sorte de mes gons.

\- En échange de quoi ?

\- En échange t'as pas ma main dans la tronche ça te va ? m'énervais-je sans le vouloir.

Je l'entends alors rire. Je vais me le faire.

\- Donne-moi ma serviette ! lui ordonnais-je en haussant le ton.

\- Viens la chercher !

Je serre les dents. Je vais me le faire. Je m'enroule rapide dans le rideau de douche. Je le vois alors appuyé contre l'uns des lavabos. Il commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Je lui crie :

\- Donne-moi cette putain de serviette !

Il s'approche alors lentement de moi, la serviette à la main, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je lui arrache des mains et m'enroule dedans avant de sortir pour lui mettre une claque mais John intercepte ma main avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa joue.

\- T'es tellement sexy quand tu t'énerve.

Là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je lui lance un regard noir. Si j'avais eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, il serrait mort criblé de balles dans les douches des filles.

\- Tu sais quoi cette histoire de devoir ensemble, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il met passé par la tête pour t'avoir proposé un truc pareil. Franchement, qu'est ce que je m'imaginais hein ? Qu'on s'entende ? Qu'on devienne amis ? Pff mais ma pauvre Céleste ! Devenir ami avec John Allerdyce, tu rêve. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'es incapable de te lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Alors maintenant, va te faire foutre John ! crachais-je avant de quitter la pièce ma trousse de toilette et mes vêtements à la main.

Je traverse le couloir, maudissant ce con sur les dix prochaines générations à venir. Dire que je commençais à le trouver sympa. Pff. Je pénètre dans ma chambre comme une furie et claque violemment la porte avant de balancer ma serviette sur mon lit.

J'enfile rapidement mon pyjama, me laisse tomber sur mon lit et plaque mon oreiller sur mon visage pour hurler dedans. Je reste comme cela, la tête dans mon oreiller, à penser à la meilleure manière de faire disparaître cet enfoiré de pyromane de la surface de la Terre. Et bizarrement, les idées n'ont pas de mal à venir.

Alors que je finis de peaufiner mon plan anti-John, la porte s'ouvre pour se refermer immédiatement après. Je soulève légèrement mon oreiller pour voir qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce. John. Sans réfléchir, je me lève d'un bond de mon lit et fonce vers l'intrus.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? m'étranglais-je en attrapant le col de son t-shirt pour ensuite le plaquer violemment contre la porte.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fais quand t'es comme ça, dit John un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Je le décolle de la porte pour ensuite le pousser de toutes mes forces. Son dos percute brutalement une étagère, faisant tomber quelques livres au passage. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de sourire, tu vas voir. J'empoigne de nouveau le col de son t-shirt et l'envoie manger la moquette de la chambre. Je me félicite d'avoir fait cela aussi facilement.

\- Bordel mais t'es pas bien. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s'emporte t-il en se redressant. T'as fumée ou quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? criais-je en me rapprochant de lui, mon doigt près à s'enfoncer dans son torse. (Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de le faire passer par la fenêtre) Tu oses demander ce qui m'arrive ?

J'attrape son t-shirt et le fais de nouveau basculer en arrière, moi à sa suite. Sa tête se cogne brutalement contre le sol. Cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer à lui hurler dessus.

\- Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, tu pourris chacune de mes journées, crachais-je en le secouant alors que je suis à califourchon sur lui. A croire que t'a que ça à faire. Je pensais que faire ce devoir ensemble aller améliorer les choses. La preuve la soirée qu'on a passé ensemble c'était super bien passée. Je pensais que tu allais arrêter mais non faut que tu gâche tout avec tes putains de conneries. Et dire que je commençai à t'apprécier…

\- Putain mais arrête ! crie t-il à son tour en emprisonnant mes poignets. Arrête j'te dis !

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais. Je te hais.

Mon regard était aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeau. Je prie pour que la partie de mon pouvoir que je ne contrôle pas se manifeste mais rien, rien du tout. Cela m'énerve encore plus. Je sens alors ses doigts se desserrer de mes poignets. La seconde suivante, j'atterrie sur le dos un peu plus loin. Je me remets rapidement debout. Je vois alors mon adversaire son zippo à la main, en train de me fusiller du regard.

Un seul geste de sa part et il se prend un jet de flamme en pleine tête. C'est à ce moment là que Malicia et Bobby décident de rentrer dans la chambre, sûrement alerté par mes hurlements. J'aperçois du mouvement derrière eux. Des curieux s'étaient surement précipités à leur suite pour suivre la scène. La réaction du couple ne se fait pas attendre. En moins de deux, Malicia s'était postée entre John et moi, les bras tendus, prête à nous neutraliser s'il le fallait.

Cela ne nous calme pas pour autant. Nos regards débordaient toujours de haine. John s'empare alors d'une flamme. Je n'eu pas le temps de finir mon geste que Bobby m'encercle les bras. Je me débats le mieux que je peux mais c'était peine perdue. J'étais prisonnière de bras de glace.

\- Toi, tu m'éteints ça tout de suite ! ordonne Malicia en montrant d'un signe de tête la flamme que tenait John. Et toi, tu vas te calmer !

Elle me regarde quelques secondes puis continue :

\- Bobby, occupe-toi de son pouvoir s'il te plait !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, qu'une vague de froid envahit alors mon corps. Un frisson me parcourt, me calmant légèrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grelotter. Bordel mais qu'est ce qui m'a fait ?

\- Ne va pas nous la congeler s'il te plait ! intervient sa petite amie.

\- Désolé !

Petit à petit, mon corps reprend sa température normale. Bobby me demande alors :

\- Je peux te lâcher maintenant ?

Je hoche faiblement la tête. Un vrai miracle qu'il est perçut mon signe de tête. Il s'écarte légèrement de moi, prêt à m'emprisonner de nouveau les bras si j'essayais de faire quoi que ce soit contre son camarade de chambre. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il s'éloigne de moi pour attraper son colocataire par le bras et le traîner dehors.

Je les regarde traverser la chambre. En passant près de moi, John et moi nous jetons un regard noir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de me lancer :

\- T'as intérêt à garder tes distances !

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Malicia ferme la porte, ignorant royalement les jeunes mutants sur le pas de porte et se retourne vers moi. Elle était en colère, ça se voyait très clairement.

\- Pourquoi vous…

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase et me jette dans ses bras. Ma vue est vite brouillée par des larmes. Je suis tellement en colère que je me mets à pleurer. J'aurais tout fait.

\- J'en peux plus de lui. J'en peux plus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello les gens ! Vous allez bien j'espère ^^**

 **Je me répète encore (je fais que ça a chaque début de chapitre) mais merci aux personnes qui m'ont lu. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez mon histoire même si vous ne me faites pas un petit coucou à la fin de votre lecture :)  
**

 **Et merci CaptainMaria pour ta review !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8**

Une semaine s'est écoulée après la confrontation entre moi et John. Nous nous ignorions royalement quand nous nous croisions. Et quand nous nous parlions, ce n'était que pour se lancer des insultes. Malicia et Bobby, ne supportant plus cette situation, avaient décidés de mettre un terme au conflit mais nous ne l'entendions pas de cette façon.

\- Bon j'en ai plein le dos de vos chamailleries, s'était plainte Malicia, alors que nous dinions. Bordel mais vous avez quel âges ? Surement pas 18 ans pour réagir de cette façon. Alors vous allez être gentil et faire la paix d'accord ?

\- Tu peux rêver, avions nous répliqués d'une même voix.

Elle avait levée les yeux au ciel. A croire que notre petite guerre n'allait jamais se finir. Malicia avait pourtant essayée plein de technique pour nous réconcilier mais elle échouait à chaque fois.

Elle avait énumérer une (petite) liste de qualité qu'avait John. Pas très convaincant je dois dire. Et Bobby avait fait pareil de son côté. Ils avaient également tentés de nous enfermer dans une salle de cours rien que tout les deux pour qu'on puisse parler mais nous étions restés muet comme des carpes. Un miracle qu'on ne se soit pas entre-tués.

Un jour, le jeudi 28 septembre plus précisément, le comportement de John envers moi, changea. Tout d'abord sa façon de me parlait. Cela faisait une semaine que l'on s'insultait et voilà qu'un matin, il me demande comment je vais et si j'ai bien dormis.

Sur le coup, j'ai été surprise puis j'ai tout de suite pensée que Bobby avait du lui parler et avait réussis à le faire changer d'avis. J'attendais ce moment depuis deux jours. Cette situation commençait à m'agacer. Je ne suis pas d'une nature rancunière. Je peux faire la tête à quelqu'un deux, trois jours mais c'est tout après tout rendre dans l'ordre. Enfin bref, si c'était grâce à Bobby qu'il était comme ça, j'irais le remercier dès mon petit-déjeuner finis.

Ensuite, il y a la façon dont il me regarde depuis ce matin là. Heureusement que ma sœur était la pour me le dire sinon je pense que je n'aurais jamais remarquée cela. Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'elle plaisantait mais je me suis bien vite aperçu que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, de me détailler, il me dévorait limite des yeux. Ça commencé à être gênant. Pendant un moment, j'ai bien crue qu'on lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau. C'était la seule explication à son comportement. Mon hypothèse tomba vite à l'eau.

Le jour suivant, alors que je m'installais à une table pour mon cours de botanique, John s'installa près de moi puis commença à tailler des vestes à tout le monde. Et cela continua après le cours. Il critiquait chaque personne qu'il croisait. J'eu même droit à une petite remarque sur ma coupe de cheveux. Je ne lui ai rien dis, trop contente de l'entendre critiquer les autres. Il m'avait fait peur pendant toute une journée avec son comportement bizarre alors l'entendre parler ainsi était tout simplement super.

Aujourd'hui, on était le 30 septembre, le jour de mon anniversaire. Je pousse ma couette au pied de mon lit et m'assoie tout en prenant mon portable. J'avais reçue douze messages dans la nuit. Un venait de ma tante Betty. Elle vivait désormais en Angleterre, dans les environs de la capitale, avec son nouveau mari, que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu. Un autre sms venait d'une amie de lycée que je n'avais pas revue depuis au moins un an et les dix autres de Stella.

Cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Le peu d'ami que je m'étais fais lors de ma scolarité m'avaient rayés, un par un de leur liste d'ami parce que j'étais une mutante. Enfin bref. Je devais m'attendre à recevoir encore d'autres sms de Stella.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour envoyer un « Bon anniversaire » toutes les heures. La journée, je veux bien mais la nuit… Je souris à l'idée de la voir faire sonner son réveille toutes les heures. D'ailleurs en parlant de Stella, je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas reçue de texto de la part de Rémy, Johan, Greg et Gabriel.

Ça ne sent pas bon. Ils doivent préparer quelques choses. Ils doivent non, ils préparent quelque chose, c'est sûr et certain. Je les connais depuis deux ans ces petits gars. Enfin, il ne faut pas que je pense à ce qu'ils manigancent sinon je vais me faire un tas de film. Comme à chaque fois.

Alors que je sors prendre l'air avec ma petite sœur, je vois un groupe de cinq personnes marchait dans l'allée menant au portail. Je les reconnais tout de suite. Il y avait Johan, un grand brun qui ferait de l'ombre aux plus grands mannequins du monde, Gregorio, un beau mexicain taillé en V, Rémy, un beau gosse avec un (nouveau) chapeau sur la tête. Bordel mais arrête de t'en acheter, tu ne vas plus savoir où les mettre. Et il y avait bien sur Stella, ma hippie d'amour et son copain Gabriel, notre blond, notre Dark Angel.

Ma sœur se met alors à crier tel une groupie des Beatles. Elle détale comme un lapin pour se jeter dans les bras de la seule fille du groupe. Je m'avance (tranquillement) vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est trop bizarre à chaque fois que je vois un de mes amis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je m'approche d'eux.

\- Salut ma belle ! me lance Stella, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et bon anniversaire !

\- Merci c'est vrai que depuis minuit, tu ne me l'as dis que dix fois.

\- Onze fois, rectifie son copain. Et elle compte te le dire 19 fois.

Je regarde mon amie en secouant la tête. Elle avait toujours des idées hallucinantes. A l'arrière, je vois une tête coiffée d'un chapeau noir qui se fraye un chemin jusqu'à moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, tout en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, en n'oubliant pas le « chérie ». Bien que l'on soit séparé depuis à peu prés un mois, il avait continué de m'appeler comme ça. Personnellement, cela ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Je serre les autres dans mes bras alors qu'ils me souhaitent tous un bon anniversaire.

\- Alors tu ne t'ennuie pas trop sans nous ? me demande Johan.

\- Non ca me fait des vacances, répliquais-je spontanément, en haussant les épaules.

J'ai trouvée un remplaçant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Très drôle, dit Gabriel en enlaçant la taille de Stella.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire rentrer des gens de l'extérieur dans l'école mais ce n'est pas grave. Je les emmène dans le salon, tout en leur racontant ce qui m'était arrivée depuis que j'avais atterrie ici. Une fois installé dans le canapé, je les regarde faire de petites critiques sur la décoration de la pièce. Je souris en les regardant. Ils m'ont manqués.

Les garçons venaient de s'emparer de la télécommande, ignorant royalement les protestations d'une fille, qui regardait un documentaire sur les félins. Johan s'installe près d'elle et lui sort joyeusement en imitant la voix off :

\- Comme je le disais la panthère peut atteindre la vitesse maximum de 65 km/h.

Il reprend sa voix normale et continu :

\- C'est vrai j'ai essayé. C'est vraiment grisant comme sensation, sentir ses os craquer quand tu te transforme et pouvoir courir sans avoir besoin de se préoccuper de ses problèmes. Vraiment génial !

La jeune fille, qui devait avoir le même âge que ma sœur, passe du blanc au rouge en une fraction de seconde. Elle le regarde des pieds à la tête et part quasiment en courant de la salle commune. Je secoue la tête alors que Johan me regarde en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu pourras m'emmener avec toi la prochaine fois que tu iras courir ? lui demande Audrey en prenant la place de l'autre fille.

Johan redresse la tête et pose ses yeux marron sur Audrey, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Avec plaisir !

Je secoue une seconde fois la tête. Je savais qu'elle craquait pour lui mais pas au point de concurrencer une pivoine. C'est la première fois que je la vois rougir autant. J'aurais immortalisée ce moment si j'avais eu un appareil photo sous la main.

Alors que Rémy, Gregorio et Gabriel commentaient un match de base-ball, Stella me prend la main et m'emmène un peu plus loin. Pourquoi ? Je pense que je vais vite le découvrir.

\- Ne te retourne pas ! Il y a un beau gosse qui te dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bordel Stella, on est plus au collège.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir. Il est super mignon.

Je réfléchie deux secondes de qui elle pouvait bien parler. Personne ne me « dévorait des yeux » dans cette école, a par peut-être… John. Je ferme les yeux et plaque ma main sur mon front.

\- Est-ce qu'il est brun, les cheveux plaquaient en arrière et en train de jouer avec un zippo ?

\- Affirmatif a par qu'il ne joue pas avec son zippo, il l'a juste dans la main mais tu…

\- C'est John, dis-je en relevant la tête.

\- Et bien il est très mignon.

\- Oui et c'est un emmerdeur né.

Elle rit.

\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec les quatre spécimens qu'on se trimbale.

Elle l'avait dis plus fort pour que les concernés entende. Et ça ne rata pas.

\- On a entendu, s'exclame Johan, toujours vautré sur le canapé.

Je ris à mon tour.

\- Alors ? me demande mon amie.

\- Quoi Alors ? Il me regarde comme ça depuis deux jours qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

\- Tu rigole j'espère ? Tu n'as pas pensée que s'il te déshabillait des yeux, c'est que tu pouvais lui plaire.

J'allais lui répliquer que c'était impossible mais ma camarade de chambre m'interpelle.

\- Céleste ! Ca fait 30 minutes que je te cherche (elle se stoppe en voyant mon amie) Salut, tu dois être Stella non ?

\- C'est bien moi ! fit-elle joyeusement.

\- Malicia, la camarade de chambre de Céleste, enchanté !

Elles se serrèrent la main en se souriant.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ton amie viendrait te voir.

\- Et elle n'est pas venue seule, répondis-je en montrant d'un signe de tête les garçons qui était assis ou plutôt avachis sur le canapé. Viens ! Je vais te présenter.

Bien qu'elle les ait vus une seule fois en photo, je lui remémorais les prénoms de mes amis. A ma grande surprise, Malicia se souvenais du nom de Rémy et de Gregorio. Ce dernier lui baise la main tout en lui disant :

\- Ravi de te revoir !

\- Le temps s'est un peu rafraîchi mais pas au point de mettre des gants, fit remarquer Johan.

\- J'en porte à cause de ma mutation.

Johan hoche la tête.

\- Et en quoi elle consiste ? demande Stella, curieuse.

Après avoir expliqué sa mutation et avoir rajouté que j'avais déjà testée, Greg ajoute :

\- Quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir toucher une si belle jeune femme.

Les joues de Malicia prirent un peu de couleur. Je savais qu'il pouvait aller très loin dans ce domaine. Je décide donc d'intervenir.

\- Il se trouve que cette jeune femme a un copain alors à moins que tu ne veuille finir congelé, pas touche ok ?

\- Dommage !

Nous nous réinstallons dans le canapé et fauteuils. Les garçons continuèrent à regarder leur match alors que moi et Malicia écoutons ma hippie préférée. J'appris que Rémy s'était quasiment fait dépouiller leur d'une partie de poker, par un petit malin capable de changer ses cartes d'après Rémy. Personnellement, je pense plus qu'il n'a pas eut de chance ce soir là et qu'il est tombé sur plus fort que lui, mais ça il ne voudra jamais l'admettre.

Alors que Stella me raconte qu'on avait fait appelle à ses parents pour les décorations florales d'un mariage, je vois John se lever de sa chaise, un livre à la main. Je lui souris légèrement avant qu'il quitte la pièce, ce qui n'échappe pas à mes deux amies. Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi ensemble.

Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de quitter l'institut, Rémy me demande si je rentre avec eux ou pas. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme très vite quand j'entends la voix d'Audrey répondre négativement à sa question. Je me tourne vers elle alors qu'elle continue :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous aime pas bien au contraire, je vous adore mais j'aimerais vraiment rester ici encore quelque temps.

Elle pose son regard sur moi. Je lui lance un petit sourire. Je savais très bien que mon sourire n'était pas convaincant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serrais partie d'ici depuis longtemps. Pas que je n'aime pas cette école, pas du tout mais mes amis sont depuis deux ans, devenus ma famille, ma seul famille. Je ne peux tout simplement pas me passait d'eux.

Sauf que parmi eux se trouve ma petite sœur Audrey. Et je sais que son plus grand souhait est de rester dans cette école… Enfin non son plus grand souhait serait plutôt que je me réconcilie avec mon père. Mais il y a peu de chance que ça arrive après ce qu'il a fait.

Enfin bref, ma sœur avait abandonnée ses amis et avait du choisir entre moi et notre père. Elle avait finalement choisit de me suivre, trouvant la décision de notre père trop injuste. Après avoir dépensé tout notre argent dans des motels, elle avait du vivre quelques jours dans la rue puis ensuite apprendre à cohabiter avec une bande de fou. Alors qu'elle aurait pu rester avec notre père est vivre normalement.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait du subir pour rester avec moi, je pouvais bien accepter de rester dans cette école. Je me tourne vers Rémy et lui répond :

\- On va rester encore quelque temps ici.

Il me sourit tout en hochant de la tête.

\- Si vous ne rentrez pas avec nous, on va être obligé de rester pour fêter ton anniversaire, fit remarquer l'homme panthère.

\- C'est vrai, on n'a pas 19 ans tout les jours, ajoute Gregorio.

Je me tourne vers Malicia, qui nous avait accompagnés, pour l'interroger du regard. Après tout je ne savais pas si l'on pouvait faire une fête – parce que c'est bien ce qu'ils voulaient faire – et encore moins si l'on pouvait faire rentrer des personnes de l'extérieur. Bon d'accord, je les ai déjà fais rentrer mais autant en profiter pour demander.

\- Je suis sur que le professeur sera d'accord, me rassure Malicia.

Je hoche la tête. Je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennui juste parce que des amis étaient venus me rentre visite pour mon anniversaire.

\- De toute façon s'il ne veut pas, je pourrais toujours le convaincre d'accepter, j'ai des moyens très persuasifs, déclare le mexicain.

Il nous fait un clin d'œil et sursaute la seconde suivante en secouant la tête.

\- C'était quoi ça ? s'exclame t-il légèrement paniqué.

\- De quoi ? demande Gabi en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa copine.

\- Une voix…dans ma tête…elle…

Nous éclatons tous de rire en le voyant complètement paniqué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est surement le professeur Xavier, il est télépathe, le rassure ma camarade de chambre.

\- C'est…c'est de la violation de pensée, s'indigne t-il en regardant partout autour de lui pour repérer le directeur de l'école.

Les rires des garçons redoublèrent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? demande alors Malicia une fois son fou rire arrêté.

Il pose son regard sur ma camarade de chambre et lui répond :

\- Il m'a dit, je cite : ce ne sera pas la peine Gregorio.

\- En effet c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Nous nous retournons et voyons le directeur de l'institut avancer vers nous un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors là ! Il est trop cool votre pouvoir, s'exclame Gabriel.

\- Le tien est très intéressant aussi.

\- Ouai je sais, fit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- On voulait vous demander quelque chose professeur, est ce qu…commence Malicia.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais j'ai quatre conditions : fin de la fête à 1h du matin grand maximum, tout le monde peux participer, pas de bagarre et pas d'alcool.

Pas trop compliqué à respecter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà ^^**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui me lisent, qui me suivent et qui on ajoutés mon histoire dans leur favori. Ça me fait très plaisir :)**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Ma petite soirée d'anniversaire fut très vite organisée. Audrey s'était occupée du gâteau – sa grande passion depuis qu'elle avait 10 ans, faire de la pâtisserie. Stella avait fait fleurir toutes les fleurs présentent dans le salon. Les tables avaient été réquisitionnées pour mettre les boissons et la nourriture, qu'avaient prises les garçons. Ils avaient littéralement vidés le frigo et les placards de la cuisine. A 20h, la fête pouvait commencer.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toute l'école descende dans le salon. La musique les avait attirés comme la lumière attire les moucherons. J'étais prête à parier que les trois quart des personnes présentes dans le salon ne savaient pas pourquoi une fête avait été organisée. Et cela m'allais parfaitement. Je n'avais pas à subir les traditionnels « alors ça fait quoi d'avoir 19 ans » ou bien « un an de plus ça fait quoi ? » ou encore « 19 ans, tu te fais vieille regarde t'as déjà une ride ».

La soirée avançait tranquillement. Gabi s'était improvisé DJ pour éviter que Stella ne le traîne sur la piste de danse. Enfin piste de danse, je me comprends, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroit pour se trémousser.

En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être du demander à Gabi s'il n'avait pas besoin d'une assistante derrière la sono. J'aurais pu lui passer les CDs. Cela m'aurait évité de me faire appeler toutes les cinq minutes par Malicia et Stella pour que je les rejoigne. Personnellement, la danse et moi, ça fait deux. Et bien que je sache que personne ne se souci de la façon dont je danse, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être ridicule.

Je me lève, laissant Rémy, Johan et Greg à leur discussion et vais me servir un verre de soda. Alors que je pioche dans le saladier de chips, un bras m'enlace la taille.

\- Bon anniversaire ! me chuchote John à l'oreille.

Je le remercie une fois ma bouche fini puis bois une gorger de mon verre. Il continu :

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau mais je peux improviser. On peut monter dans ma chambre et...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend. Je lève les yeux au ciel voyant très bien de quoi il veut faire allusion. Il ne changera jamais. Je rejette son invitation mais cela ne le décourage pas pour autant.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a deux jours, j'ai rêvé de toi.

Je le regarde surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais alors pas du tout. Je pensais qu'il allait insister pour que j'accepte sa petite partie de jambe en l'air mais non, il me dit juste qu'il a rêvait de moi. Curieuse, je lui demande en quoi consister son rêve. Il eut un grand sourire. Je crains le pire.

\- Je peux te dire que c'était chaud entre nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Je reste scotchais, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il me raconte des conneries, ce n'est pas possible. Bien que je ne voulais pas voir à quoi ressembler son rêve, je ne pu m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. Moi et lui en plein ébat amoureux. Ses mains parcourant mon corps, ses lèvres brulantes sur ma peau…

Je secoue la tête légèrement pour effacer cette image de ma tête. Moi et lui en train de… non c'est tout bonnement impossible. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est tout simplement inenvisageable. Je relève les yeux et vois qu'il m'observe un sourire aux lèvres. Je sens immédiatement mes joues virer au rouge. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus en voyant la teinture que prenaient mes pommettes.

\- Personnellement, j'ai adoré mais après, je ne sais pas ce que ça donne en vrai, continu t-il à murmurer.

Je fus incapable de lui répondre. La façon dont il me regarde me perturbe plus que je ne le veux. J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais quelqu'un se poste près de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaitre cette personne. Rémy. Il venait de passer son bras sur mes épaules et regarder John d'un air à la fois amusé et méprisant. John lui rendait très bien son regard.

\- Je peux te l'emprunter quelques minutes ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de John pour m'emmener avec lui entre les danseurs. Génial, vraiment. Il me sort d'une galère pour me mettre dans une autre. Vraiment génial. Tout en dansant, Rémy me dit :

\- Je suis sur que si ton pote avait des fusils à la place des yeux, il m'aurait butté depuis un moment.

Il rit et continu :

\- Il est furax, je peux te le dire.

Je tourne légèrement la tête. Le regard de John était meurtrier. Il fixait Rémy comme si ce dernier venait de tuer un de ses proches et qu'il voulait lui faire subir les pires horreurs du monde pour se venger.

Je m'apprête à dire à Rémy que je vais me rasseoir quand il prend mon menton entre ses doigts pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me recule et lui demande ce qu'il fabrique.

\- Excuse-moi ! Je voulais juste voir sa réaction si… (il réfléchit) Enfin non pour être honnête, j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser c'est tout.

Je le regarde exaspérée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait le coup. Ne voulant pas l'entendre plus longtemps s'excuser, je vais rejoindre Bobby, qui était assis sur un canapé un verre de coca à la main. En me faufilant entre les jeunes mutants, j'aperçois John, qui fixait toujours Rémy, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'installe près du glaçon. Rah les mecs.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive aux mecs ce soir mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

\- Hum hum…

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le vois complètement déprimé. Je suis son regard et tombe sur Malicia et Gregorio en pleine discussion. Je pose une main sur son épaule et le rassure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Malicia t'aime à la folie.

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit légèrement puis me dit un petit merci. Je reste un moment avec lui à regarder les autres danser, discuter, rire etc… J'étais en train de regarder ma petite sœur se trémousser joyeusement avec ses amies quand je vois Rémy foncer sur Bobby et moi.

Je me lève pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe mais Rémy m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne plus loin, je tourne la tête et vois que John venait de quitter la pièce plus qu'énervé. Bordel mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Mon ami me lâche enfin le bras et je lui demande une explication. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passe.

\- Il veut jouer et bien on va jouer mais il va s'en mordre les doigts.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parle ? Qu'est ce que t'as fais ? Pourquoi John et toi êtes…

\- Il m'a provoqué, je n'allais pas rester là à rien faire.

\- T'as fais quoi encore ?

\- Mais rien, j'ai juste répondu à la question qu'il se posait sur toi, c'est tout.

Je plaque ma main sur mon front et me retourne. Je secoue la tête et lui refais face pour lui demander :

\- Et alors ?

\- Bah je lui ai dis que t'avoir au lit c'était…

\- Mais je ne parle pas de ça espèce d'obsédé, l'engueulais-je en lui tapant l'épaule. Qu'est ce qu'il sait passer après ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait me faire regretter d'être né. Là je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire et il m'a dit de le retrouver dans le parc.

\- Pardon ? Tu ne vas pas y aller ? demandais-je choquée par ce que je viens d'entendre.

-Bien sur que si qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je voulais que tu me dise quelle était sa mutation mais après tout, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour lui foutre une raclée.

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot ne veut sortir. Il me tend son chapeau puis sa veste. Je le regarde partir, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils vont s'entre-tuer si personne ne les en empêche. Mais comment faire pour les calmer ? Je reste un moment dans mes pensées avant que je ne revienne à la réalité. Je décide de les rejoindre. J'improviserais le moment venu.

Je jette les affaires de Rémy sur le fauteuil le plus proche et courts les rejoindre dans le parc, prête à les séparer s'ils ne m'écoutent pas. Alors que je dévale les quelques marches de l'entrée, j'entends une explosion sur ma gauche. Je courts vers le bruit et c'est la que je vois la scène.

Rémy faisait tourner des cartes entre ses doigts, prêt à riposter à la moindre offensive de la part de John. Ce dernier était en train de se remettre debout. Son visage était déformé par la rage. D'un geste rapide, il active le mécanisme de son zippo et s'empare d'une flamme.

Je m'élance vers eux, bien décidée à leur passer un savon après avoir stoppé leur stupide combat. Je vois alors un jet de flamme percuter Rémy. J'accélère en leur criant d'arrêter. Mais aucun des deux ne réagit. Autant parler à des sourds.

Une fois à leur hauteur, je vois Rémy à terre s'agitant comme un diable pour éteindre le feu. Je courts vers lui tout en me concentrant pour stopper les flammes qui se propageait sur son t-shirt. Alors que le feu vient juste de disparaître, je vois John s'emparait d'une nouvelle flamme.

Je me redresse rapidement, alors que Rémy fulminait contre son adversaire en essayant de se relever, et fait face à John

\- Éteints ça ! criais-je.

-Écarte-toi ! m'ordonne t-il, hors de lui.

Je secoue lentement la tête. Il n'oserait quand même pas s'en prendre à moi. Enfin, j'espère. Mes espoirs disparaissent très vite quand je vois un jet de flamme fondre sur moi. D'un geste rapide, je fais disparaître les flammes, ce qui déplut fortement à son propriétaire.

Je le regarde alors choquée par ce qu'il vient de faire. Il a essayé de me cramer, je n'ai pas rêvée ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui hurler dessus, une autre flamme prend forme dans la paume de sa main. Je comprends vite pourquoi. Rémy venait de se redresser plus énervé que jamais. Ses iris passèrent du marron au bordeaux. Je vois alors une dizaine de cartes voler au dessus de lui.

\- Non, criais-je, en me mettant face à lui alors qu'il envoyait son bras vers sa cible.

Je reçois alors ses cartes en pleine poitrine, provoquant une explosion, qui me projette quelques mètres plus loin. Je percute John de plein fouet et nous allons nous écraser à quelques centimètres d'un arbre. Le pyromane ne se fait pas prier pour répondre à cette attaque.

Il se redresse tant bien que mal, me poussant au passage, et lui lance une gerbe immense de flamme. Heureusement, Rémy l'évite de justesse. Ça y est, ils ont réussis à m'énerver, ces abrutis. Je me remets sur mes pieds – encore sonnée par mon vol plané – et viens enserrer de mes deux mains celle de John, pour qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser son zippo.

\- Ça suffit ! Maintenant, vous arrêtez !, criais-je, encore plus fort.

\- Lâche-moi ! crache t-il, en essayant de se dégager la main mais je la tenais fermement.

\- Vous arrêtez vos gamineries tout de suite ! m'énervais-je, en insistant bien sur les trois derniers mots.

A peine ma phrase fini, je vois Rémy charger d'autres cartes d'énergie. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvre ma main et fais naître une flamme dans ma paume, que je dirige directement vers Rémy en l'avertissant.

\- N'y pense même pas.

Il baisse lentement le bras et range ses cartes dans la poche de son jean. Voyant que je ne me préoccupe plus de lui, John essaye une seconde fois d'enlever sa main de mon emprise. Je me tourne vers lui et le menace également.

\- Ça vaut pour toi aussi !

Je desserre mon emprise. Il enlève alors violemment sa main et fourre son zippo dans sa poche en me regardant méchamment. Je le regarde quitter les lieux en n'oubliant pas de jetait un regard meurtrier à Rémy qui fait de même.

Une fois John hors de mon champ de vision, je me dirige à pas rapide vers Rémy et lui lance furieuse :

\- Vous êtes complètement malade d'avoir fait ça. Vous auriez pu vous blesser ou pire encore.

Rémy ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je ne le laisse pas commencer.

\- Et je ne veux pas savoir qui à provoquer l'autre en premier. Vous êtes de vrais gamins. Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas du rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Oui et t'aurais pas du le provoquer non plus.

\- Je l'ai pas…

\- Chut ! Je ne veux rien savoir ok ? T'as de la chance que j'ai pu éteindre ce feu (je regarde son bras plus que rouge).

Sur ceux, nous rentrons à l'intérieur, rejoindre les autres. Il n'était pas loin de minuit. Certains élèves étaient montés dans leur chambres alors que d'autres continuaient de s'amuser sans s'imaginer une seconde qu'un combat à mort avait commencé à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Heureusement qu'aucun profs n'a assistés à ça. Je pense qu'on aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

Je fais signe à Gabriel de couper la musique. Je n'avais plus la tête à faire la fête et peu importe l'avis des autres. S'ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé dehors, ils auraient sûrement fait pareil. Et après tout cette fête improvisée était en mon honneur. J'ai bien le droit de l'arrêter quand je veux.

Je dû répéter mon geste pour que Gabi coupe la musique. Une fois la sono éteinte, toute la foule exclame son mécontentement. Un jeune d'une quinzaine d'année demande à mon ami de remettre la musique, sans succès. Il avait déjà quitté son poste pour rejoindre Rémy et Johan, qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Ce dernier examinait le t-shirt brûlait de son ami. S'apercevant qu'il y avait eu un incident pendant la soirée, il prit les devants et haussa la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Allez les jeunes ! Tout le monde au lit ! La fête est terminée.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, les élèves n'insistent pas pour rester dans le salon. La pièce se vide petit à petit. Seul Malicia, Bobby, Audrey, moi et mes amis restons dans la pièce. Je vois alors Stella courir vers moi inquiète.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ta jambe ? Tu… Gabriel !

Je baisse les yeux et vois une tache rouge foncé sur mon jean. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je dois mettre fait ça en essayant de les dissuader de s'entre-tuer. Plus précisément pendant l'atterrissage de mon vol plané. Je n'avais pourtant rien sentit. Là, ma blessure me piquait mais c'était supportable.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande le blond, à peine à notre hauteur.

\- Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de sa jambe s'il te plait chéri ?

Il baisse les yeux et voit le sang sur mon pantalon.

\- Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

\- Long histoire mais tu peux toujours demander à ton pote, il t'expliquera surement.

Gabriel ne cherche pas à comprends. Il me tend la main.

\- Viens là !

Je m'approche de lui, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire. Il pose sa main sur mon bras. Je sens alors une étrange sensation envahir mon corps. Je pouvais tout ressentir en lui. J'étais dans son corps, son sang, ses muscles. Et je savais que c'étais la même chose pour lui. Il m'avait expliqué le processus complexe qu'il devait effectuer pour – je cite – « soulager » les gens.

Bien que ça ne soit pas la première fois qu'il utilisait son pouvoir sur moi, cette sensation me perturbais toujours autant. Je me souviens très bien la première fois que j'avais ressentis ça. Je m'étais sentie mal pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

\- Et voilà ma belle ! Une jambe toute neuf.

\- J'en dirais pas autant pour toi, lui fis-je remarquer en lui montrant sa cuisse.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et appelle Johan. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Gabriel avait déjà plaquait sa main sur son épaule. Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux. Faut dire que notre Dark Angel l'avait eu par surprise. Quelque secondes plus tard, Johan s'exclame choqué par ce qu'il vient de subir.

\- Eh la prochaine fois, tu me préviens ok ? C'est pas parce que je peux guérir à la vitesse grand V que tu dois me refiler tes trucs par surprise.

Je ris et m'excuse auprès de lui.

\- Désolé, c'est de ma faute.

\- T'inquiète pas c'est déjà oublié, sourit mon ami félin.

Il frappe sa cuisse pour me montrer qu'il a déjà cicatrisé. Bordel, il est stylé son pouvoir quand même.

\- Bon, on va t'aider à ranger et on va rentrer vu ce qu'il s'est passé entre Rémy et ton pote.

Je hoche la tête et nous mettons aussitôt au travail. En une vingtaine de minutes, le salon était comme neuf. Les tables avaient été remises à leur place, les canapés avaient été rangés, la nourriture et les boissons avaient retrouvés leur place dans la cuisine et un coup de balai avait été passé dans toute la pièce. Personne ne se serait douté qu'il y avait eu une fête ici.

\- T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? insiste mon amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas rester ici indéfiniment, la rassurais-je.

\- J'espère bien, sourit-elle.

Elle me serre dans ses bras. Les autres font de même. J'en profite pour remercier Gabriel pour ma jambe.

\- De rien. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser avec cette vilaine plaie le jour de ton anniversaire.

Je ris et le serre dans mes bras. Je les regarde s'éloigner et rentre dans l'institut avec Audrey. A peine arrivée dans ma chambre, Malicia me saute dessus pour me bombarder de question.

\- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton ex ? Pourquoi son t-shirt était troué ? On aurait dit qu'il avait pris feu. T'as quand même pas utilisée ton pouvoir sur lui ? Le pauvre. Et c'est quoi le truc qu'il a fais le mec de Stella ? Stella, c'est bien ça hein ?

Tout en enfilant mon pyjama, je commence à répondre à toutes ces questions.

\- Pour commencer Rémy et John se sont battus dans le parc. Heureusement que je suis intervenu sinon il y aurait surement eu des morts.

\- C'est pour ça le t-shirt brûle.

Je hoche la tête et continue :

\- Ensuite le truc qu'a fait Gabriel, c'était ça.

Je lui montre ma cuisse. Malicia ouvre de grands yeux avant d'ajouter :

\- Il peut guérir les gens ?

Je remets le short de mon pyjama correctement et lui répond :

\- Oui et non. C'est un petit peu plus compliqué que ça. En fait, il…absorbe les blessures des autres d'un simple contact physique. Mais le problème, c'est que la blessure ne disparaît pas, elle réapparaît sur lui. Il te soigne mais ensuite c'est lui qui a la ou les blessures, tu comprends ?

Elle opine du bonnet, concentrée par ce que je lui raconte. Je continue.

\- Il peut aussi transmettre ses blessures à une autre personne. C'est ce qu'il a fait avec Johan après m'avoir guérir. C'est pour ça que Gregorio lui a donné le surnom de Dark Angel.

Elle hoche une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- En tout cas, ça m'a fais plaisir de rencontrer tes amis.

Je lui souris et me lève de mon lit.

\- Je reviens.

J'attrape ma trousse de toilette et quitte la chambre. Après m'être brossé les dents et être passé au petit coin, je retourne à ma chambre. Alors que je sors des douches, j'aperçois John quitter les douches des garçons.

\- Eh ! l'interpellais-je en avançant d'un pas rapide faire lui.

Le pyromane tourne la tête vers moi et me dévisage d'un air méprisant.

\- Quoi ?

Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, ça se voyait tout de suite. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance.

\- Je peux savoir la raison pour laquelle tu t'es battu avec Rémy ?

Bien que Rémy m'ait donné une explication, je souhaitais quand même avoir sa version des faits. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Rémy… enfin bref je voulais savoir. Il me lance un regard noir et continu son chemin comme si je n'étais jamais venue lui parler.

Il n'a pas digéré le fait que je l'ai empêchée de faire rôtir Rémy. Loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, je le suis d'un pas rapide et continue.

\- Tu te rends compte que ça aurait pu mal finir.

Il se retourne brusquement et me réplique :

\- Oh ! On a eu peur que son chéri se transforme en poulet grillé ?

\- Je te signale qu'il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose à toi aussi.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? me lance t-il en tournant les talons.

Je continue à le suivre tout en répondant :

-Bien que tu n'ais pas une grande place dans mon cœur, je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause d'une dispute aussi futile soit-elle ok ?

\- On s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? Comme s'est touchant. C'est pour ca que tu m'as empêché de l'achever. (Il se retourne) Ecoute-moi bien ! Durant toute ma vie, je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour quoique ce soit et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, compris !

Il reprend sa route. Je repense alors à ce que j'ai fais devant lui : créer du feu.

\- Tu m'en veux n'est ce pas ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Tu crois que c'est de ma faute si tu ne peux pas créer du feu. Je te signale que je n'y peux strictement rien. Je n'ai pas demandé à savoir le créer.

Il se retourne alors brusquement et me fusille du regard.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as un briquet ?

Il se rapproche alors de moi plus menaçant que jamais. Je perds un peu de ma confiance en moi. Heureusement, j'arrive à sortir une phrase sans bredouiller.

\- Quand j'ai découvert mon pouvoir je ne savais pas comment faire pour le créer, c'est pour ça que j'ai un briquet. C'est peut-être la même chose pour toi, tu…

\- Tu me prends pour un abruti ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas essayé ?

Je baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Je suis bête. Ça doit faire un bon moment qu'il a son pouvoir. S'il pouvait créer du feu, il l'aurait découvert depuis longtemps.

\- Désolé, j'aurais du te le dire, murmurais-je sans relever les yeux.

\- Désolé ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois désolé. Je suis très bien comme je suis avec mon pouvoir. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu puisses ou non créer du feu.

Il me ment, je le sais très bien. Malicia m'avait dit qu'il rêvait de pouvoir créer du feu, de ne plus être encombré par son zippo. Sa réaction, c'était de la pure jalousie rien d'autre. Je relève les yeux, hoche la tête et m'excuse une seconde fois.

\- Fous le camp, gronde t-il.

Je hoche la tête, abandonnant tout espoir de lui faire comprendre que l'on ne pouvait pas choisir sa mutation, et tourne les talons attristée par sa réaction.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review ^^ Des bisous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui m'ajoute dans leur favori et qui me suivent. Ça me fait très plaisir :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis mon anniversaire. La tension était toujours palpable entre John et moi. Cependant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec notre précédente dispute. Nous nous ignorions royalement, enfin John m'ignorait royalement.

Bien que nous continuons à manger à la même table, à suivre les mêmes cours et à faire les mêmes activités que nous proposez Malicia et Bobby, aucune parole à mon égard n'avaient franchis les lèvres de mon très cher partenaire de dissertation.

D'ailleurs, notre devoir avait été comme abandonné. Bien sur, je continuais à travailler dessus, enfin j'essayais mais aucune idée extraordinaire ne me venait. Que des choses banales, que même un gamin non mutant pourrait raconter. C'était consternant.

Enfin bref, revenons à notre sujet principal, c'est-à-dire John et son mutisme. J'avais bien tentée de lui parler mais monsieur ne daignait pas me répondre. Pas un regard, rien, comme si je n'existais pas à ses yeux. C'était vraiment agaçant à la longue. Qu'il m'ignore, je veux bien l'accepter mais qu'il passe ses nerfs sur les autres non. Bobby n'avait rien à voir avec sa mauvaise humeur et ne devait pas subir ses sauts d'humeurs quasi permanentes.

Nous étions le dimanche après-midi. Cela devait faire une bonne heure que j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre à réviser mes cours de physique. Vraiment incompréhensible, enfin pour moi. Un élève m'avait assuré que c'était simple à comprendre. Facile à dire, surtout pour lui. J'avais appris quelques temps après, par Malicia, que le jeune homme était un petit génie. Pendant cinq minutes, je l'ai détestée.

Tout à coup, j'entends quelqu'un courir à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Si les mammouths existaient toujours, ils auraient de la concurrence niveau bruit. Un vrai troupeau d'éléphants. Je me replonge dans mon cours.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, la même personne repasse en courant dans le couloir mais cette fois, l'éléphant rentre en trombe dans ma chambre, en poussant des cries de joie. Ce n'est d'autre que ma sœur, Audrey.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qui la met dans cet état, qu'elle saute à genoux sur mon lit, faisant voler quelques feuilles de cours.

\- Papa est ici, crie t-elle à moitié.

Je lui demande alors de répéter ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer. Elle avait du confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était la seule réponse possible. Que ferait notre père ici, dans l'enceinte d'une école pour mutant, alors qu'il ne les tient pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de la spécificité de l'institut, cela me parait tout de même étrange qu'il soit là.

\- Je te jure, il est là ! Sa voiture de fonction vient de passer le portail de l'école et le professeur Xavier est parti à sa rencontre pour le saluer.

Génial ! Après un incident dans le réfectoire, le premier jour et plusieurs disputes, qui heureusement n'avaient pas eu lieu en public, avec John, voila que maintenant mon cher père allait envoyer bouler le directeur de l'école. Nous allons avoir une réputation sœurette…

Je me lève de mon lit et vais jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour confirmer les dires d'Audrey. Malheureusement, elle avait bien raison. Notre père, que nous n'avions pas revu depuis près de deux ans, était bien là. Je le vois sortir d'une berline noire aux vitres teintées.

J'enfile mes bottines et descend à toute vitesse, entrainée pas ma petite sœur, dans la cour. Le professeur était rentré dans le bâtiment. Apparemment notre père n'avait pas voulu lui parler. Une fois dehors, Audrey court vers notre père pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ce dernier affiche un sourire rayonnant qui s'efface rapidement quand il pose son regard sur moi.

Jusque là rien de bien étonnant. Mon père me déteste toujours autant voir même plus. L'avantage avec lui, c'est qu'il ne joue pas les hypocrites. Pas de grands sourires ni geste affectueux. Il n'essaye pas de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il éprouve un quelconque sentiment d'amour envers sa fille ainée.

\- Ca fait longtemps, lui lançais-je en croissant les bras.

\- Qu'es-tu devenue depuis qu'on sait vu ? me demande t-il sans émotion dans la voix.

\- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?

Un sourire méprisant étire alors ses fines lèvres. Non pas de doute, il n'a pas changé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Sûrement pas pour savoir si je vais bien, continuais-je.

\- Je viens récupérer ma fille. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle vive entourée de mutant. Cette idée met insupportable quand j'y pense.

Je suis surprise par sa phrase. Comment sait-il que cette école abrite des mutants ? Je ne lui pose pas la question, sachant d'avance qu'il n'allait pas me répondre. Je lui adresse simplement le même sourire méprisant qu'il me lance depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce que ca peux bien te faire ? Ca fait deux ans qu'on se débrouille toutes seules et tu ne t'es jamais soucier de la situation dans laquelle on était. C'est alors qu'Audrey se manifeste :

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi si ça veut dire que Céleste doit rester ici. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas, on peut carrément dire que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir, mais je ne veux pas perdre une autre personne, maman ça suffit. Alors soit elle vient avec nous, soit je reste ici avec elle. Elle n'a pas méritée de vivre sans famille.

Cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne m'attendais pas à un discours comme cela de la part de ma petite sœur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un sourire narquois à mon père. Tiens prends ça papa !

Ce dernier ne répond rien mais je peux très bien voir qu'il cherche des arguments pour la convaincre que vivre avec une mutante comme moi n'est pas sain pour elle. Il se décide enfin à prendre la parole. J'avais hâte d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire pour sa défense.

\- Audrey, je veux ton bien, crois-moi et je ne pense pas que…

\- Et moi je veux le bien de Céleste et je ne la laisserais pas toute seule ici d'accord.

Elle était décidément déterminer et je savais très bien que personne ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, à moins que… Je me tourne vers Audrey et pose une main sur son épaule puis la rassure :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Tu peux y aller, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je ne suis pas toute seule ici, tu peux y aller.

\- Mais…, commence à protester Audrey.

\- Vas-y je te dis ! Je sais que tu veux y aller. Tu as vécu deux ans avec moi dans des conditions parfois plus que lamentable et tu ne t'ais jamais plainte, si à par quelque fois, me remémorais-je en riant, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que tu a bien mériter d'aller vivre avec notre père, dans une vrai maison.

Audrey hoche la tête. Je voyais ses yeux s'humidifier. Il manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à pleurer et que je m'y mette aussi et je ne voulais pas faire ce plaisir à notre père.

\- Je vais aller chercher mes affaires, nous informe t-elle.

Je l'accompagne sans un mot. Notre père avait refusait de venir nous aider. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce repère à mutant comme il l'avait dit. Nous redescendons, quelques minutes plus tard, chargées de plusieurs sacs remplis de vêtements.

Le chauffeur de mon père vient alors nous ouvrir le coffre et nous prendre les sacs pour les mettre lui-même à l'arrière de la voiture. Audrey me sert alors dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle viendrait le plus souvent possible me voir. Je l'embrasse et la regarde monter à l'arrière de la voiture.

Le chauffeur claque sa portière et démarre le moteur. Le moment est arrivé. Ma sœur allait partir vivre avec un monstre. Et le pire, c'est que je l'avais encouragée à partir avec lui. J'espère que je ne le regretterais pas. Je n'avais pas du tout confiance en lui.

Mon père s'approche alors de moi. Surprise, je me demande bien ce qu'il compte faire. Sûrement pas me prendre dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir. Je n'attendais même pas un au revoir de sa part. Il se penche vers moi et me dit sèchement à voix basse :

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser ma petite fille avec un monstre sans surveillance ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre sa phrase. Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Voyant mon incompréhension, il rajoute :

\- Les traceurs, c'est très pratique pour suivre quelqu'un.

Il n'en dit pas plus et monte dans la voiture. Je me crois en plein milieu d'un film d'espionnage pendant une seconde. Je reste bouche bée parce qu'il vient de m'apprendre. Ce salopard nous suivait depuis le début grâce à un traceur. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Je regarde la voiture quitter l'enceinte de l'école, avec l'envie de courir après le véhicule pour en faire sortir ma sœur et l'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme.

Le soir même, je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à Malicia. Pour me rassurer, elle m'assure que rien ne va lui arriver, que notre père n'oserait pas faire du mal à sa propre fille. Elle avait raison. Il n'avait rien contre Audrey.

Elle n'était pas une mutante et n'était pas responsable de la mort de notre mère, bien que je ne le sois pas non plus, mais mon père m'en tenait pour responsable quand même. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ma petite sœur. Je passe donc le reste de la soirée une boule au ventre.

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, je suis allée voir le directeur de l'école pour lui faire par de mon désir de quitter l'école. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que plus rien ne me retient ici. Ma sœur est partie la veille alors pourquoi rester ?

D'accord, je me suis fais des amis… et un ennemi, si je puis dire, mais personne ne remplacera ma sœur ou mes véritables amis. Et ils me manquent terriblement. Je ne suis pas habituée à vivre sans eux.

Le professeur accepte mon choix. Il a bien essayé de me faire changer d'avis mais aucun de ses arguments ne sus me détourner de ma décision. J'étais déterminée à quitter cette école et peu importe ce que dirait mes camarades.

Bien sur Malicia eut un peu de mal à accepter ma décision. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais partir. Pour elle, l'école était idéale pour touts jeunes mutants. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle. Les professeurs nous aidaient à contrôler nos pouvoirs, à vivre avec au quotidien… Mais malheureusement, mes amis ne vivaient pas dans cette école.

Elle m'aide à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac de sport. Une fois mes valises faites, Bobby vient m'aider à descendre mes deux sacs. Comme je m'en doutais, John n'est pas là. En même temps, pourquoi viendrait t-il me dire au revoir ? Il me déteste.

Dans le hall d'entrée, le professeur Xavier et le Dr Jane Grey nous attendent. La doctoresse me prend dans ses bras tout en me disant :

\- Prends soin de toi surtout !

Je la rassure sur ce point la et me tourne vers le directeur. Je le remercie de m'avoir accueillie avec ma sœur dans son école.

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, me sourit-il.

Je le remercie une seconde fois avant que Malicia ne se jette sur moi, pour me serrer dans ses bras. Alors que je commence à manquer d'air, je vois les deux adultes s'éloigner. Ma camarade de chambre desserre son étreinte les larmes aux yeux. Oh non ne me dite pas qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer. Pour éviter cela, je prends ses mains gantées dans les miennes et la rassure :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je viendrais vous voir promis d'accord ? Toi aussi tu pourras venir me voir. Tu as mon adresse.

Elle hoche la tête et me ressers dans ses bras. Ca m'impressionne toujours autant, les personnes qui s'attachent aussi rapidement à quelqu'un. Mais je ne lui en veux pas au contraire, c'est même touchant de voir que je compte au moins pour une personne dans cette école.

Nous quittons le hall d'entrée et nous dirigeons vers le portillon, pas si petit que ça, je m'aperçois. Bobby pose mes deux sacs et me serre dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir.

\- Fais attention à toi ! me dit-il en s'écartant de moi.

Je hoche la tête tout en lui disant qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi. Après avoir resserrée, une troisième fois, Malicia dans mes bras, je lance un de mes sacs sur mon épaule et ouvre la grille en fer donnant sur la route.

A ce moment là, des pas se font entendre dans les cailloux, derrière nous. J'entends alors Malicia soupirer. Je me retourne et vois John avancer vers nous, d'un pas nonchalant.

\- Tu pars sans dire au revoir maintenant, me lance t-il en s'arrêtant à un mètre de nous. Je savais que tu étais…

\- Arrête John ! le coupe son colocataire. Arrête de chercher les embrouilles ! Alors maintenant soit tu lui dis au revoir soit tu t'en vas !

Je reporte mon regard sur le pyromane pour voir sa réaction. Il lance un regard noir à son ami. Il n'a décidément pas l'habitude de se prendre des réflexions. Ce dernier me jette un rapide coup d'œil avec son habituel air méprisant, siffle entre ses dents et tourne les talons.

Il est vraiment exaspérant ce gars. Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut pour essayer de me mettre hors de moi, cette fois, ca ne fonctionnera pas. Je ne compte pas partir d'ici en colère contre quiconque. Même contre l'emmerdeur de service.

\- John ! l'interpellais-je.

Le brun se retourne mais n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, pour me balancer quelque chose de désagréables, que je continue en m'avançant vers lui :

\- Tu m'as peut-être pourri la vie certains jours mais ce n'est pas pour ca qu'on ne s'attache pas un minimum à toi.

Il me regarde alors étonné, un sourcil levé. Je lui souris et lui tends la main. Il la regarde un petit instant puis finit par me serrer la main en rajoutant :

\- Je te souhaite plein de mauvaises choses ma chère Céleste. Sur ceux, en espérant ne plus te revoir, adieu !

Je souris intérieurement. C'est bizarre mais je ne suis pas surprise qu'il me dise ce genre de chose. Alors qu'il retire sa main de la mienne, je le rattrape et le serre, sans prévenir, contre moi.

\- Je te retourne ce que tu viens de me dire mon cher ami, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de me reculer de lui.

Je vois alors un sourire quasiment imperceptible étirer ses lèvres et disparaitre la seconde suivante pour nous lancer :

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous suivre dans votre moment pleures et sentiments ok ?

Les semaines s'écoulèrent. J'étais plus que contente d'être retournée chez moi. J'avais retrouvée mon très cher lit. Qu'est ce que ca faisait du bien de dormir à nouveau dans son lit bien douillet. Je ne dis pas que les lits de l'institut ne sont pas confortables, au contraire, on y dort très bien mais aucun ne pourra remplacer le mien. Moi et mon lit, c'est une grande histoire d'amour depuis le début.

Bien que je sois heureuse d'être rentrée, je suis un peu triste d'avoir quittée l'institut. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop. Bien que je n'ai pas passée énormément de temps là bas, j'y avais mes petites habitudes.

A sept heures pile, le réveil de Malicia sonnait. Ce qui me surprenait le plus, c'était la vitesse à laquelle elle quittait son lit. A peine cinq secondes après avoir éteint son réveil, elle sautait sur ses jambes et filait se préparer, sa trousse de toilette sous le bras.

Moi, il m'était physiquement et mentalement impossible de l'imiter. Il me fallait bien quinze bonnes minutes pour émerger. Une fois que ma colocataire revenait de la salle de bain, je me décidais enfin à sortir de sous la couette et suivais le même chemin que Malicia, encore à moitié endormie.

Ensuite nous descendions prendre notre petit déjeuner dans le réfectoire, ou nous rejoignaient Bobby et John. Enfin pour le dernier, ca dépendait s'il se levait ou pas. Et comme chaque matin, nous remontions chercher nos affaires de cours et partions pour une matinée d'ennuie.

Et ca du lundi au vendredi. Il n'y a pas que ca bien sur mais je ne vais pas me lancer dans l'écriture de mes habitudes à l'institut, cela me prendrait des heures.

Comme je l'avais promis à Malicia, je suis revenue le week-end après mon départ. Et je dois dire qu'en seulement une semaine, il s'en était passé des choses. Elle me raconta leur journée au muséum et les exploits de John, qui jouait trop souvent avec le feu. Bizarrement, je ne fus pas si surprise que ca.

Par contre ce qu'il m'a le plus surprise, c'est la descente de militaires à l'institut pour capturer des mutants. Je pensais tout d'abord à une blague de sa part mais je compris vite à sa tête que ce n'en était pas du tout une.

J'appris également que John avait rejoint un certain Magnéto. Je ne sais pas très bien qui est cet homme. La première fois que j'en ai entendue parler, c'était à la télévision, il y a quelques mois. Si je me souviens bien, il était impliqué dans l'affaire de la statut de la Liberté. Apparemment, cet homme était persuadé que les mutants et les autres ne pouvaient pas cohabiter et d'après les dires de Malicia, il continuait d'y croire.

Pour elle, tout était de la faute de cet homme. En un sens, elle n'a pas tord mais je rejetterais plus la faute sur le colonel Stryker, dont elle m'avait parlée juste avant. S'il n'avait pas envoyé ses hommes à l'institut, personne n'aurait été obligé d'aller à Alkali Lake pour sauver les mutants capturés par cet homme. Et surtout, je n'aurais jamais ressentie cette affreuse douleur. Comme si je faisais dix AVC à l'affiler et que mon cerveau se fissurait de toute par.

Enfin bref, pour en revenir à John, il était tombé bien bas en rejoignant un homme comme celui là. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu dire que humains et mutants ne pouvaient pas vivre ensemble en paix ou quoi que ce soit qu'il montre qu'il soit d'accord avec les idées de ce Magnéto.

J'appris ensuite une bien triste nouvelle, le décès du docteur Grey. Je fus choquée d'entendre cela. I peine un mois, je me trouvais assisse sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, face à elle, à la regarder changer la bande qui protégeait ma blessure. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le croire.

C'était en quelque sorte grâce à elle que ma jambe aller mieux. Enfin non, c'était grâce à mon ami Gabriel mais je suis certaine que sans elle et ses connaissances en médecine, ma plaie aurait été dans un état pire que lamentable.

Bien que je l'aie déjà remerciée pour ma cuisse, j'aurais aussi aimée la remercier de m'avoir amenée dans cette école. Grâce à elle (et à son compagnon), j'ai pu découvrir un autre aspect de mon pouvoir et faire de très belle rencontre telle que Malicia et Bobby ainsi que d'autre élèves aux pouvoirs vraiment fascinants.

Bon ok, j'en ai oubliée un : John. Ce n'est pas touts les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui à le même pouvoir que nous. Et puis, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de ne plus avoir à le supporter tout les jours mais, il est plutôt mignon non ?

Je suis affalée sur le canapé, la télécommande à moitié sous mes fesses, mon portable sur le ventre, en train de regarder une nouvelle télé réalité. Vraiment pathétique. Pas que je n'aime pas les télés réalité, je trouve cela assez drôle par moment mais celle la battait tout les records niveaux absurdité.

Alors que deux nanas se crêpaient le chignon pour… en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas suivit l'histoire, mon regard se bloque sur le dessus de la télévision. Aucune pensée ne traverse mon esprit, les voix provenant de la télé deviennent incompréhensible. Je ne faisais plus attention à rien. J'étais là, toute seule, avachie sur le canapé, à ne penser à rien. Une vraie déprimée.

J'écarquille les yeux, sans raison particulière, alors qu'une porte claque, me ramenant ainsi sur terre. Je reconnais les voix de Gabriel et Gregorio. Ce dernier était en repos et le premier avait pris une petite semaine de vacances. Et dire que moi je galère à faire rentrer un peu d'argent sur mon compte.

Je tourne la tête en le voyant entrer dans le salon et reporte mon attention sur la jolie petite sculpture, au dessus de la télévision. Je me rends alors compte que cette dernière est assez spéciale.

\- T'as pas quittée le canapé de toute l'après-midi ?! s'exclame Gabriel en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je secoue négativement la tête les yeux grands ouverts. Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur à un fantôme. Depuis un certain temps, j'avais pris l'habitude de me coucher vers deux, trois heures du matin. J'avais donc les yeux au milieu du visage. En plus de cela, je n'étais pas maquillée et mes cheveux étaient négligemment relever en un chignon. Je ne vous décris même pas comment je suis habillée.

\- Bon allez fénéasse ! Bouge tes fesses ! On t'emmène boire un verre, me lance t-il en claquant dans ses mains tout en se levant.

Je soupire. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de bouger du canapé.

\- Comment ça on ? demande Gregorio alors qu'il enlève ses chaussures. Ah non non moi je reste ici. Y a mon émission qui va bientôt commencer.

Il suivait une émission sur les nouveaux modèles de voitures.

\- Discutes pas ! Tu viens avec nous. Tu regarderas la rediff demain, conclu notre ange noir.

Et nous voilà partis au Fighting Club. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'ils allaient m'emmener là-bas. Nous entrons dans le bar. Je suis surprise d'y trouver autant de monde. On se serait cru un samedi soir. Quasiment toutes les tables étaient prises et je ne parle même pas du bar.

Je m'installe à une des rares tables de libre pendant que les garçons vont commander quelque chose à boire.

\- Eh Céleste ! m'interpelle une serveuse que je connaissais très bien. Tu vas bien ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici.

\- Salut Anna ! Je vais très bien et toi ? T'as l'air de péter la forme, lançais-je un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Oh oui je suis en pleine forme. Depuis que la petite fait ses nuits, je peux enfin me reposer correctement.

\- Tu m'étonne. Hum dis-moi ! Fred ne chercherais pas une serveuse en plus en ce moment ?

\- Non, il vient de prendre sa nièce. Elle est encore à l'essaie mais elle apprend vite. C'est la petite brune là-bas, me dit-elle en la désignant d'un coup de tête.

\- D'accord, c'est pas grave.

\- Oh non pas eux ! s'inquiète mon ancienne collègue.

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée du bar et vois trois hommes, d'environ trente ans, avancer au milieu de la salle. Ils lancent des regards méprisants à touts ceux qui ont le malheur de passer devant eux. C'est qui eux encore ?

\- Je les ai déjà vus en ville. Ils distribuent des tractes depuis quelques jours. Apparemment, il y a un rassemblement de mutant quelque part, me chuchote Anna.

C'était surement par rapport au soit disant antidote qu'ils avaient mit au point pour nous libérer de notre condition de mutant. J'en avais entendu parler il y a de ça deux jours à la télévision. J'étais sur que cela aller provoquer des problèmes.

Les trois hommes ne prennent même pas la peine de parler. Les tractes se mettent à voler dans les aires pour atterrir dans les mains de plusieurs personnes dans la salle. Ses papiers sont destinés exclusivement aux mutants apparemment.

\- Foutez le camp ! On ne fait pas de propagande dans mon bar.

Frédéric, le patron des lieux venait de faire son entrée dans la salle. Je jette alors un coup d'œil à Gabriel et Gregorio, toujours au bar. Ils observent attentivement la scène.

J'ai à peine le temps de reporter mon attention sur les trois mutants que le propriétaire du bar se fait projeter derrière le comptoir. Des cries retentissent dans toute la salle. Plusieurs personnes se précipitent pour voir si Frédéric n'a rien de grave. C'est alors qu'un des hommes prend la parole :

\- Mes frères mutants ! Soyez nombreux à venir ! Nous pourrons ensemble lutter contre leur projet d'extermination de la race mutante.

Je les regarde quitter le bar, les sourcils froncés. Nous pourrons ensemble lutter contre leur projet d'extermination de la race mutante ? Quelle extermination ? Personne n'a parlé d'extermination. A croire qu'on ne sera jamais tranquille. Il y aura toujours une rivalité entre humains et mutants.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites-moi tout !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà avec la suite ^^ Je me répète mais ça ne fait rien** **Merci à ceux/celles qui me lisent et me suivent. Un grand merci ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis sur mon histoire. Ca me ferait super plaisir :D**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 11**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'histoire du bar. Cela avait occupé nos conversations pendant deux bons jours, enfin plutôt celles de Gabriel et Gregorio. Moi, je ne faisais qu'écouter leurs hypothèses.

Personnellement, je trouvais cela pitoyable. Ils avaient réussis à trouver un "antidote" contre les gènes mutants, et alors personne ne nous force pour qu'on se le fasse injecter et personne n'a parlé d'extermination.

La seule chose qui me dérange, c'est l'emploi du terme "problème mutant". La mutation n'était pas une maladie à ce que je sache. Elle ne pose donc pas problème enfin ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde apparemment. J'admets que certains mutants peuvent mal vivre leur mutation, comme Malicia par exemple, là ca peut poser un problème mais pas pour le reste.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchie, cela pose un autre problème. Des petits groupes d'abrutis trouvent malin d'attaquer la société pour s'enrichir ou régler leur compte, sous prétexte qu'ils sont supérieurs aux autres parce qu'ils sont mutants.

Mes pauvres petits, sachez que nous ne sommes pas nés grâce a l'intervention du saint esprit, nous sommes parfois aussi idiots que certains humains et un jour ou l'autre nous finirons par manger des pissenlits par la racine comme tout le monde donc votre race supérieur vous pouvez vous asseoir dessus.

Et je rajouterais même que sans vous mes chers confrères, moi et les autres mutants qui ne demandons rien a personne, a par vivre notre petite vie comme n'importe quel citoyen américain, serions plus tranquille et moins sujet aux discriminations actuelles.

Alors s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de croire des conneries comme quoi les gens normaux veulent tous nous tuer pour débarrasser la Terre des mutants et arrêtez de créer des groupes de rebelle qui se proclament justicier pour la cause mutante. Sans tout cela nos relations avec les non mutants seraient beaucoup mieux. Il n'y aurait plus d'agressivité, de méfiance etc... Mais ca apparemment c'est trop pour vos petits cerveaux de moino.

\- Et toi Céleste, qu'est ce que tu en pense de leur réunion ? C'est mauvais signe tu crois ? me demande Gabriel.

N'ayant pas envie de redire à haute voix ce que je venais de penser, je lui réponds donc simplement :

\- Je ne sais pas, fis-je en haussant les épaules. En même temps, ce n'est pas très rassurant. Imaginez que ça soit vraiment sérieux et qu'ils préparent quelque chose pour s'en prendre au gouvernement.

\- C'est vrai, elle a raison, approuve Rémi. On aurait peut être du y faire un tour pour savoir exactement ce qu'ils préparent.

\- Ca aurait changé quoi ? demande-je en plaçant les couverts que venait de me donner Stella, de chaque coté des assiettes. Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras les dissuader d'exécuter leur plan. Nous ne sommes pas des super héros qui veillons à la sécurité du pays.

\- Et ce n'est surtout pas notre affaire, ajoute mon amie, en posant bruyamment un saladier, rempli de spaghetti bolognaise, sur la table. Alors s'il vous plait, vous serez gentils de bien vouloir arrêter de parler de ça et de vous ôtez de la tête cette idée stupide de jouer les justiciers.

Gregorio hoche la tête. Gabriel fait de même et baisse légèrement la tête. Quant à Remi, il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il revient cependant très vite parmi nous. Il savait très bien ce qu'il l'attendrait s'il se trouvait mêler a cette histoire. Mon amie Stella se ferait un plaisir de le ligoter, la tête en bas a l'aide de son pouvoir.

Je repense alors à John. Il était parti avec un certain Magnéto. Et à en croire Malicia, c'était tout à fait le genre de mutant à préparer quelque chose contre les humains. Bordel, faites que cet abruti de John ne se soit pas fait enrôler dans un truc comme ca. Cela pourrait très mal se terminer.

Je cligne des yeux et revient à la réalité. Stella me tendait le bras pour que je lui donne mon assiette.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas très faim. Je me rattraperais ce soir, tentai-je en me levant de table, attendant une réaction désapprobatrice de la part de mon amie.

Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle me regardait juste sans trop comprendre.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, je reviens dans pas longtemps, promis-je en embrasant mon amie.

\- T'as intérêt ! s'exclame Johan, qui venait de s'installer autour de la table. N'oublie pas que ce soir, il y a une petite fête d'organiser dans le parc. Et crois-moi que si tu rate ça, tu auras affaire à moi, ma petite.

Je lui fais comprendre qu'il peut toujours parler et qu'il ne me fait pas peur, d'un geste de la main.

\- T'inquiète pas Jo, tu as toute mon aide sur ce coup là, rit Gregorio en me regardant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ils ne grandiront donc jamais. J'enfile mon manteau, attrape mon sac et sort de l'appartement, ignorant les interrogations de mon amie hippie. J'avais une toute autre idée en tête, pas le temps de répondre à ses questions. Il faut que j'aille voir Meredith, une amie qui travaille au Falcon, une brasserie du centre ville. Elle saura peut être me renseigner.

Comme je le pensais, le restaurant était plein. Pas étonnant pour un samedi midi et avec le temps qu'il faisait, normal que les gens sortent. Le soleil avait enfin dénié montrer le bout de son nez, après une bonne semaine d'absence.

Je m'assoie à une table et fait signe à mon amie.

\- Coucou ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ? fit-elle en me faisant la bise.

\- Bien et toi ? Y a du boulot aujourd'hui dis donc.

\- M'en parle pas, souffle t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. En plus, j'ai un client, un vrai emmerdeur. Il a fait retourner sa commande deux fois. La première parce qu'il trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de crème dans son café et l'autre parce qu'il avait refroidi.

Je ris. La pauvre, je ne sais pas comment elle faisait pour garder son calme. Encore ce cas là, ça allait mais des fois il y en a d'autre, on se demande s'ils sont vraiment venus pour passer du bon temps ou simplement pour embêter les serveurs.

\- Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sur, cet abruti peut bien attendre une minute de plus.

Elle pousse son plateau au centre de la table, s'installe plus confortablement sur sa chaise et continue :

\- Dis-moi tout ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demande t-elle toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir m'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose. J'aimerais juste savoir si tu n'aurais pas vu, ici ou dans les alentours, un gars. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, les cheveux brun plaqués en arrière, toujours à jouer avec un zippo, le genre provocateur, prétentieux et arrogant.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes pour finalement secouer la tête.

\- Non désolé, ca ne me dit rien.

Je baisse alors la tête, déçue que ca n'est pas marché.

\- Pourquoi t'as l'air déçu ? me demande t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, croyant sûrement savoir pourquoi je lui avais demander cela. T'as flashée sur ce gars mais il ne t'a jamais rappelé ? Crois-moi, les mecs c'est tous des…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ca, la coupai-je, c'est… c'est un ami et j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Elle hoche la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Il a l'air d'être plus qu'un ami. Tu aurais vu la tête que tu as fais, s'exclame t-elle avec un petit rire moqueur.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, trouvai-je pour mettre fin à la conversation, tout en tapant légèrement la table avec mes mains. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des ennuies avec ton patron.

A mon plus grand bonheur, elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, ce qui m'étonne, vu son degré de curiosité. Elle hoche simplement la tête, me fait la bise et repart faire son service.

Bien, ma seule chance de savoir si John n'avait pas fait quelque chose de stupide venait de partir en fumée.

Alors que je remets mon sac sur mon épaule pour partir, un serveur – très mignon soit dit en passant – m'apporte une grande assiette de frite avec un hamburger et quelques feuilles de salade. Voyant mon incompréhension, il ajoute :

\- C'est de la part d'un jeune homme au bar. Il vous a laissé un mot.

Il me tend le petit morceau de papier et part servir une autre table. Je me retourne vers le bar, pour voir qui est mon admirateur. Le seul homme accoudé au comptoir était, sans doute, un peu plus âgé que moi, assez musclé avec des cheveux courts blonds. Malheureusement, il était dos à moi. Mais j'aperçue ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il mangeait exactement la même chose que moi.

Je déplie donc le petit mot qu'il m'a adressé et y lit : « De plus en plus belle »

Je reconnais tout de suite l'écriture. Je me retourne rapidement vers le bar puis scrute la salle pour le trouver. Rien. Personne. Pas la moindre trace du pyromane.

Sentant la colère montait en moi, je laisse mon assiette, bien qu'appétissante, et sors dehors à toute vitesse. Avec un peu de chance, il n'est pas loin.

Malheureusement, je ne vis personne répondant au nom de John. A croire qu'il s'était volatilisé.

Je froisse le papier et rentre furibonde chez moi. Même en dehors de l'école, il continu à me narguer. A croire qu'il me suit. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

* * *

Une semaine étaient passée depuis que John avait « pris contact »avec moi. Le réveillon du nouvel an approchait à grand pas, à très grand pas. Il ne me restait qu'une heure pour me préparer. La ville organisait une fête pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Cela se déroulerait dans le complexe sportif près du centre commercial.

J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. Moi qui ne suis pas spécialement fan des fêtes, là j'étais ravie d'y aller. Rien de tel qu'une bonne soirée entre amis pour oublier tout les tracas de la vie. Pendant au moins une soirée, je n'aurais pas à me préoccuper de John et de sa bande de mutants extrémistes. Je n'aurais pas à me préoccuper de mon père aussi.

Depuis qu'Audrey avait passée ces quelques jours avec lui, elle ne lâchait quasiment plus son téléphone. Apparemment elle attendait son coup de fil avec impatience. Tu m'étonne, quand elle est revenue, elle avait au moins six gros sacs dans les mains. Il avait trouvé le moyen de l'acheter facilement. Pff vraiment pathétique.

Je sors de la douche, enfile mon peignoir et m'enroule les cheveux dans une serviette. Brrrrrr. Il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud. Je prends mes affaires et quitte la salle de bain pour affronter le couloir glacial menant à ma chambre.

Une vraie péripétie digne de la plus célèbre des aventurières. Bon, j'exagère un peu mais ca n'a pas était simple non plus. J'ai due faire attention à ne pas faire tomber mes vêtements où ma petite trousse de maquillage. Oui oui j'étais chargée. J'ai due éviter une tape sur les fesses de la part de Rémi. Oui j'ai croisée des prédateurs dangereux. Et pour finir, le froid polaire du couloir qui n'arrange pas les choses. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir croisée d'ours blanc. Enfin bref, je pose toutes mes affaires sur mon lit et commence à me préparer.

Nous pénétrons dans le complexe sportif. Il avait été rénové l'année dernière. Ce petit coup de jeune ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Il commençait sérieusement à tomber en miette. La soirée avait été organisée dans la plus grande salle du complexe. Une des salles de basket. Les gradins avaient été ranger, les paniers étaient relevés. Ils avaient vraiment tout rangé ou pousser pour gagner un maximum de place.

Un buffet très appétissant s'offrait à nous. Une grande piste de danse avait été installée au milieu des tables. La décoration était très belle. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire sur l'organisation de ce réveillon. Tout était parfait.

La soirée battait son plein. Il y avait énormément de monde, enfin beaucoup plus que ce que j'imaginais. Je me rassois à la table pour boire un peu. Cela devait bien faire une heure, voir plus, que Stella et moi dansions – accompagnées des garçons bien sur. Le DJ attire alors notre attention.

\- Préparez- vous à passer à la nouvelle année dans 10, 9, 8…

Un compte à rebours était apparu sur un écran géant. Vraiment super.

\- 4, 3, 2, 1 BONNE ANNEE ! crient tous le monde.

Stella cours vers moi, un sourire immense aux lèvres et me sert dans ses bras tout en me souhaitant la bonne année. Je fais de même avec les garçons, qui ne manquèrent pas de me faire tourbillonner dans tout les sens, et vais me chercher un verre au buffet, contente de passer la soirée avec des amis comme eux. Dommage que Malicia et Bobby n'aient pas pu venir. Et pourquoi pas John. Je suis sur que sous ses airs de grand dur, il a un bon fond. J'aurais beaucoup aimé qu'ils soient tout les trois là.

Bien que je les aie vus i peine une semaine – excepté John bien sur – ils me manquaient. L'école toute entière me manquait. Pas que rester assise pendant des heures, à écouter les profs parler, me manquait. Non. C'est l'ambiance qui me manquait.

Alors que je repense à certains moments passés à l'institut Xavier, quelqu'un me prend subitement par la taille. Je me retourne surprise et me retrouve nez à nez avec un visage que je connais que trop bien. John Allerdyce.

Bien que je m'en fiche, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander, sur un ton que je voulais énerver, ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Ok j'avais bien dis que j'aimerais qu'il soit présent pour le réveillon mais il était juste hors de question qu'il le sache. Malheureusement, il ne me laisse même pas formuler ma question. Son index vient se poser délicatement sur mes lèvres, m'obligeant ainsi à garder ce que je voulais dire pour moi.

Il prend le gobelet de limonade, que je venais juste de me servir, et le repose sur le buffet à côté de nous. Toujours sans dire un mot, il m'entraîne au milieu de la piste de danse, où de nombreux couples dansaient un slow. Mon Dieu mais il n'est pas sérieux.

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, se colle à moi et commence à danser. Bizarrement, je suis heureuse de son initiative. Mes bras vont automatiquement s'enrouler autour de son cou. Mes yeux étaient plantés dans les siennes, à la recherche d'un moindre petit indice qui puisse m'orienter sur ce qu'il avait en tête, mais rien du tout. Ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi inexpressif.

Après deux minutes de silence, il ouvre enfin la bouche :

\- Vraiment de plus en plus belle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demandai-je aussitôt sa phrase finie. Parce qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison à ta présence ici.

\- Je viens de te faire un compliment et toi tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est qu'est ce que tu veux ! s'exclame t-il à la fois surpris et amusé. Un simple merci m'aurait suffit. Il lève les yeux et fait mine de réfléchir. Tu aurais même pu rajouter « toi aussi tu es très élégant ».

Un sourire plus que craquant étire ses lèvres. Mon Dieu mais qui a bien pu créer un être ayant un ego aussi surdimensionné. J'ai tout de même bien envie de sourire à sa remarque mais je me retiens. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse faire. Il va sûrement tenter quelque chose comme d'habitude. Il ne faut pas que je craque.

Mais comment résister à un visage aussi beau franchement. Je me suis souvent répéter que c'était un être ignoble, sans cœur, juste bon à emmerder les autres mais je dois bien me l'avouer, ce gars m'attire. Voilà je l'ai dis, ce mec me plait. Mais putain pourquoi il a un caractère aussi…aussi…enfin bref. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'aperçoive de ça parce que sinon je peux dire adieu à ma « paisible » existence. Il va jouer avec moi et je sais que quand ce genre de jeu commence, cela finit toujours mal.

\- Elégant ? Tu rigole ou quoi ? Porter un jean et un sweat à capuche, tu appelle ça être élégant ? raillai-je en tirant un peu sur sa capuche.

\- Tout à fait ! D'ailleurs tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as de pouvoir poser tes mains sur un corps aussi parfait.

\- Mouai, grommelai-je, en haussant les sourcils, exaspérée par l'arrogance du pyromane. Bon tu vas me répondre oui ou non ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il me regarde longuement, scrutant la moindre petite faille dans mes yeux, mais je tiens bon. Je soutiens son regard sans même cligner des paupières. S'il pense que je vais baisser les yeux, il peut se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Il pourrait croire qu'il m'impressionne et ça il en est hors de question. Voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce duel de regard, il me sourit et me répond enfin :

\- Ce que je veux ? C'est pourtant clair non ? C'est toi que je veux.

Mon cœur rate un battement tellement je suis surprise par sa déclaration. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ces mains glissent doucement vers mes fesses. Je me dégage rapidement de lui – il me plait peut-être mais il y a des limites - alors qu'il continu :

\- Tu vois, généralement j'aime bien qu'on me résiste mais la j'avoue que ça me dérange un peu mais bon, j'aime relever les défis. Et toi je dois dire que tu en es un de taille.

\- Ca va ? demande alors un homme derrière moi.

Je me retourne et voit mon ami Johan, un air sévère sur le visage. Il est rapidement rejoins par Rémi. Si ce dernier avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, John aurait fini la soirée à la morgue, criblé de balles. Je me remémore alors mon anniversaire, en particulier l'entrevu entre ces deux la. Faites que ça ne se reproduise pas.

\- Regardez qui voilà, s'exclame John en jouant avec son zippo. Mr La Canne et son assistante. T'as vraiment de la chance de les avoir à tes côtés, princesse. J'aurais presque peur, ironise t-il.

Un grognement sourd retentit à ma droite. Il manquerait plus que Johan se transforme et on pourra voir demain dans le journal local, que la soirée du nouvel an a été gâchée par des mutants.

\- Ma belle dit à ton caniche d'arrêter de grogner, me lance John en regardant mon ami, bien décidé à continuer à le narguer. Sinon il risque de finir griller. Les asiatiques disent que le chien grillé est succulent. Un nouveau sourire narquois étire ses lèvres.

\- Et toi tu risque de finir écorché vif si tu ne dégage pas de là dans la seconde, crache la panthère, en s'avançant vers lui.

Non non non non non ! Pas de bagarre ce soir, s'il vous plait ! Ce n'est pas le moment. Tout le monde s'amuse. N'allez pas gâcher la soirée de ces pauvres gens. Je vois alors John activer son zippo.

J'interviens alors en m'interposant entre un pyromane, capable de me lancer un jet de flamme en pleine face pour ensuite réduire en cendre sa cible et une panthère capable de me labourer le dos pour après pouvoir atteindre sa proie.

\- NON ! Si vous voulez régler vos comptes, allez dehors !

Ils se lancent un regard meurtrier et se dirigent, déterminés à exterminer l'autre, vers la sortie. Je regarde alors Rémi désespérée mais malheureusement pour moi, il leur emboite le pas. Je reste donc là bouche bée sans savoir quoi faire pour les empêcher de s'entretuer, à par leur crier :

\- Mais non mais… c'était façon de parler quand je disais d'aller régler vos comptes dehors. S'il vous plait revenez !

Ma ridicule tentative pour essayer de les faire revenir fut un véritable échec. Ils avaient déjà disparus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Courir les rejoindre et ainsi empêcher un massacre ou prévenir mes amis encore présents dans la salle.

Je choisis la deuxième option, c'est plus sûr. Je trouve rapidement Stella, assise à notre table avec Gabriel et Gregorio. Alléluia ! Une fois la situation expliquée, les garçons se lèvent et avancent vers la sortie. Gabriel se retourne et nous lance :

\- Restez ici ! On s'en occupe.

Restez ici ? On s'en occupe ? Alors là, il en est hors de question. Je ne vais pas rester planter là, à attendre que ça parte en cacahuète. C'est déjà très mal parti, alors autant tenter de calmer le jeu, ce que, à mon avis, vous n'allez pas faire.

Et excusez-moi les gars mais je pense parfaitement maitriser l'élément feu. Je peux vous assurer qu'une fois lancer, on ne le stoppe pas et ce n'est surement pas John qui va l'arrêter, au contraire. Donc à moins qu'un d'entre vous soit capable de maitriser l'eau – ce qui n'est pas le cas – il est certain qu'un ou plusieurs d'entre vous en sorte avec au moins une brulure.

J'attrape la main de mon amie et la tire vers la sortie. Elle dégage sa main de mon emprise, en protestant :

\- Ils nous ont dis de rester la. Ne t'inquiète pas, Gregorio et Gaby vont réussir à les calmer. Ils savent désamorcer les situations difficiles.

\- Tu les connais peut-être eux mais pas John, m'énervai-je. J'en avais vraiment par dessus la tête de ces abrutis de mec qui ne savent que se battre. Ce mec fera tout pour les faire sortir de leurs gonds. Il réussirait à faire péter un câble à un maître zen. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de gars à privilégier la discussion à la baston. Donc si tu ne veux pas que ton copain se transforme en poulet rôti …

\- On y va ! me coupe t-elle, les dents serrées. Je vais lui faire sa fête à ce petit con. Elle retrousse les manches de son gilet. Il va finir enraciné dans les parterres de fleurs.

J'accélère le pas pour rester à sa hauteur et tente de l'apaiser un peu :

\- Oui enfin tu sais, j'ai un peu exagérée en le décrivant.

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ils étaient là, au milieu de la rue, qui heureusement était déserte. Alors que je fixe Rémi, qui venait juste de lancer une remarque bien cinglante, une femme élève la voix folle de rage. Elle est métisse et arbore un tatouage sur le visage ainsi que sur la poitrine. L'obscurité m'empêche de les voir distinctement.

En regardant mieux, j'aperçois trois autres personnes, que je ne connais pas. Un homme du type asiatique et deux autres femmes. Toutes habillées de noir et portant elles aussi un tatouage. Surement du même gang.

Gang ! Ca me fait bien rire. Que ce soit des petits branleurs qui se prennent pour la mafia italienne ou des mutants qui s'autoproclament grands justiciers en faisant justice eux-mêmes, tout cela me fait vraiment beaucoup rire. Je trouve cela tout simplement pathétique.

Les échanges acerbes entre mon ex et la métisse continuent de plus belle. J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils se connaissent et que ce qu'ils ont vécus ensemble n'est pas très joyeux. Vraiment pas. Après une énième tentative de déstabilisation de la part de Rémi – qui malheureusement fonctionne à merveille – la tatouée se jette sur lui et lui assène une droite suivit d'une autre.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, hurle la métisse.

Rémi la propulse en arrière avec une de ses explosions. Une bagarre éclate alors. Tout va très vite. Gabriel nous écarte, moi et Stella de l'altercation. Nous nous retrouvons donc à regarder nos amis se battre contre des inconnus – enfin pour moi. Cris, grognements et explosions transpercent le silence de la rue.

A ma grande surprise, je ne vois aucune flamme apparaitre dans le combat. John s'était mis à l'écart et observait la scène quelque peu agacé par la tournure qu'avait prise la situation. Son souhait était de réduire en cendre mes deux amis pas de les voir se battre avec d'autres mutants.

Je vois tout à coup une des mutantes tatouée apparaitre à quelques mètres de nous. Une femme invisible, il ne manquait plus que ça. Un cri aigu sort de sa bouche alors qu'elle se précipite sur nous. Elle a à peine le temps de faire trois mètres qu'elle finit emprisonnée par la branche d'un arbre. Je me tourne vers mon amie. Son pouvoir m'impressionnera toujours.

Je reporte mon attention sur le combat. Rapidement, je vois que ça vire au vinaigre pour Gabriel. Notre guérisseur était tombé à terre après avoir reçu un coup de la métisse. Son hérisson de collègue était prêt à l'achever. Sans même réfléchir, je cours vers l'asiatique, prête à lui faire fondre la cervelle. Oui mais pour ça, il faut que je gère avec mon pouvoir que je ne contrôle pas totalement. Je lui aurais bien balancé une gerbe de flamme mais j'aurais à coup sur brulé mon ami.

J'inspire un grand coup, me focalise sur mon pouvoir et me jette sur le porc épique, planquant mes mains de part et d'autre de son cou. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Des pics me transpercent les mains, m'arrachant un cri. Je retire rapidement et surtout douloureusement mes mains de son cou. Je hurle mentalement, insultant l'asiatique de tout les noms.

J'ai à peine le temps de faire un geste que je me retrouve plaquée contre le torse du chinois. Non, je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'un porc épique. Son étreinte se fait alors plus forte. Je ferme brutalement les yeux, priant je ne sais qui de venir m'aider. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis comme paralysée incapable d'user de mes pouvoirs pour me défendre. Vraiment pathétique.

\- Lâche-la ! s'exclame durement quelqu'un sur ma gauche.

Aucune réaction du mutant qui me tenait fermement. Je capte alors quelque chose de familier. Du feu. Je souris inconsciemment. John bien sur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'imagine déjà la scène : l'asiatique en feu courant dans tout les sens, croyant pouvoir éteindre les flammes. Je m'en réjouis d'avance. La voix de mon sauveur retentit une seconde fois plus féroce :

\- Lâche-la ou je me ferais un plaisir de te réduire en cendre !

Du hérisson grillé ! Belle idée de menu pour les restaurants chinois. Le porc épique me pousse violement vers le pyromane et lui lance un regard noir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? aboie l'asiatique. Elle est avec eux.

Il montre alors mes amis d'un signe de tête.

\- Je t'ai dis de la laisser ! C'est clair ? répète John, maintenant nez à nez avec son collègue. Et maintenant, on arrête les conneries, continue t-il en hurlant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire une deuxième fois. Comme de bons petits soldats, les deux femmes encore dans la bagarre se stoppent quasi immédiatement. Un véritable miracle, quand on voit la haine de la métisse. Gregorio avait réussi à trainer notre guérisseur hors du combat. Ce dernier était allongé près du gymnase, sa petite amie agenouillée près de lui.

C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçue du monde réuni autour de nous. Un vrai spectacle. Majoritairement des jeunes. Tous à filmer ou à prendre des photos avec leurs portables. Super ! Il manquerait plus que la presse et la police arrive pour qu'on finisse tous notre réveillon du jour de l'an derrière les barreaux et, le lendemain, à la une des grandes chaînes de télévisions américaines.

\- Dis à ta pote de la libérer ! m'ordonne le pyromane.

J'ai à peine le temps de me tourner vers Stella, qu'elle avait déjà fait descendre la femme invisible de son arbre. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'était vraiment pas contente d'avoir été suspendu à une branche. Plus que furieuse, je la vois disparaitre. Ok on est mal. Heureusement pour mon amie, elle est très vite stoppée par John.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça Psylocke ! gronde ce dernier, une flamme dans le creux de sa main droite.

La jeune femme réapparait à moins de dix mètres de Stella. Je me rends alors compte que ce n'est pas totalement la femme invisible mais plus tôt la femme caméléon. Elle se confondait à merveille avec l'environnement.

Maintenant, dites-moi qu'ils vont partir et nous laisser tranquille. Notre réveillon est déjà gâché, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- On s'en va ! commande John à ses quatre collègues.

Un vrai général d'armée. Comment a-t-il fait pour se faire respecter ainsi par ses mutants ? Parce qu'honnêtement, ils n'ont pas l'air du genre à se soumettre à quelqu'un. Ces confrères le rejoignent à contre cœur. Ils auraient très clairement préférés continuer le combat plus tôt que d'abandonner sur ordre d'un seul homme.

\- Callisto ! tonne John.

La métisse dégageait une telle haine. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Pauvre Rémy ! Elle aurait eut des lasers à la place des yeux, mon ami aurait été disséqué et découpé en petits morceaux. La jeune femme capitule enfin et part plus que furax, abandonnant ses amis. Elle est rapidement imitée par ses confrères.

Avant de suivre le groupe, l'ancien camarade de chambre de Bobby me lance un regard indéchiffrable pour moi. Je ne prends même la peine de soutenir son regard et me tourne vers Gabriel, à moitié inconscient sur le bitume.

Les personnes présentes autour de nous commencent subitement à se rapprocher. Trop prêt, beaucoup trop pour certain. Mon ami panthère réagit alors au quart de tour. Un rugissement sourd retentit dans toute la rue, faisant reculer les plus curieux. Il finit par reprendre forme humaine pour cracher :

\- Foutez le camp !

Les garçons redressent sans difficulté Gabriel et nous quittons la rue sous les regards du groupe agglutiné au milieu de la route. La fête est définitivement terminée. Merci beaucoup John d'être venu avec tes psychopathes de collègues.

Je regarde alors mes mains blessées. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en veux d'avoir débarqué ici. En y repensant, son attitude n'était pas la même qu'à l'institut. Je ne parle pas de notre slow, où j'ai parfaitement reconnu le John que je connaissais, mais de son comportement après le combat. Plus dur, plus menaçant, plus méprisant que jamais et surtout aucune pitié.

Je n'oserais jamais utiliser mes pouvoirs sur mes amis, même en étant dans une colère noire. Alors que lui n'aurait pas hésité à brûler vif ses compagnons s'il ne l'écoutait pas au doigt et à l'œil. Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour te transformer en un psychopathe sans pitié ? Dans quoi est ce que tu t'es embarqué John ?

Suite à cet évènement, tout est allé très vite. Gabriel a mis peu de temps à récupérer la maitrise de son pouvoir. Il a donc pu se guérir rapidement, offrant temporairement un cadeau quelque peu douloureux à Johan. Mes mains furent également soignées. Dieux merci ! Je suis restée deux jours les mains bandées à ne rien pouvoir faire moi-même. Une vraie handicapée.

Après avoir récupéré l'usage de mes mains, je suis directement allée rentre visite à Bobby et Malicia. Ce n'était pas juste une visite de courtoisie mais aussi pour sortir John de cette confrérie de mutants. J'ai donc raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé le soir du réveillon et autres évènements qui me semblaient important à cette histoire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? interrogai-je, en fixant le couple en face de moi.

\- Pas grand chose malheureusement, me répond Bobby, en croisant les bras. Il a fait son choix. Y a plus rien à faire.

Vive le pessimisme ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Bobby, le gars le plus généreux de l'école, prêt à aider un parfait inconnu, abandonne clairement son ancien camarade de chambre dans une situation qui pouvait tourner au vinaigre à n'importe quel moment. En gros, c'était « Il s'est détourné de nous, tant pi pour lui. Qu'il se débrouille tout seul. » Sa réaction commence légèrement à m'énerver.

\- C'est ton ami non ? Alors aide-le !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer quelqu'un en un claquement de doigt.

Bizarrement, il avait dis ça avec un calme olympien. Mais comment il fait pour rester aussi serein bordel ? Je lui réplique donc :

\- Il a bien changé en étant ici non ?

Aucune réaction de sa part. Je continue :

\- Et je ne pense pas que ce soit grâce aux enseignants ou aux autres élèves. Tu n'aurais pas été son camarade de chambre, je ne pense pas qu'il serait resté ici longtemps.

\- La preuve ! Il est bien parti, réplique Bobby.

Il mériterait des baffes. Je me tourne vers Malicia, espérant qu'elle puisse m'aider à le faire changer d'avis. Malheureusement rien de bien concluant. Ses arguments n'avaient pas réussi à faire mouche dans l'esprit de son copain. Bien, je me débrouillerai toute seule.

Je secoue la tête à la fois déçue et exaspérée et tourne les talons, en réajustant la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule. Moi qui pensais trouver de l'aide, c'est raté.

\- Où est ce que tu vas ? me demande alors Malicia.

\- Essayer de ramener John !

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu fais tout ça ? intervient l'iceberg.

\- Tout simplement parce que je l'apprécie un minimum pour me soucier de lui, contrairement à certain. Il est peut-être chiant et con mais personne ne mérite de se faire manipuler pour être enrôlé dans une secte pleine de psychopathes.

Je reprends ma route vers la sortie. Je me fais alors interpeller par mon ancienne camarade de chambre :

\- Attends ! Tu ne sais même pas où il est.

\- Le professeur l'a localisé, achevai-je en passant la grande porte d'entrée.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à convaincre le directeur de l'école de m'aider à le trouver mais le principal est qu'il ait accepté sans trop de mal. Alors que je me dirige vers ma voiture, une main m'attrape fermement le bras droit. Bobby.

\- Arrête ! m'intime t-il en me barrant la route. C'est trop dangereux. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir débarquer là-bas sans te faire remarquer ? Moi je ne crois pas.

\- Je sais me défendre, répondis-je en essayant de me défaire de son emprise. Maintenant lâche-moi s'il te plait !

\- Tu es aussi têtue que lui. C'est trop dangereux ! Est ce que tu comprends ça ?

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour qu'il me laisse partir. J'inspire un grand coup et commence à souffler :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Bobby mais…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et lui balance mon poing en plein dans la mâchoire. Une douleur parcourt ma main gauche. J'aurais cogné un bloc de glace que ça m'aurait fait le même effet. Je secoue vivement la main et regarde un Bobby se tenant la mâchoire, choqué par mon geste. J'ai dis que j'étais désolé. Je ne perds pas une minute et file dans ma voiture pour quitter l'enceinte de l'école.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui m'ont ajoutés pour suivre mon histoire ^^**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Je me gare au bord de la route, près d'un petit sentier s'enfonçant dans la forêt. J'étais vraiment déterminer à le sortir de là. J'avais roulé toute une journée et pour être honnête, j'aurais un peu les nerfs si je n'arrivais pas à le ramener avec moi.

Je m'engouffre dans la forêt. Avec mon sens de l'orientation plus que médiocre, il se peut que je me perde assez rapidement si je m'aventure hors du chemin de terre. Je suis donc pendant un long moment le sentier, en étant attentive à tous bruits suspects.

Non mais franchement, qu'est ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pour que je me lance à la rescousse de Mr. John ? Je m'en rends compte maintenant. De la pure folie. C'est là, il va tout bonnement rire en apprenant la raison de ma venue et balaye d'un simple signe de main tout mes arguments pour le convaincre de revenir à l'institut. Peut-être que Bobby avait raison. Peut-être que j'aurais du l'écouter et rester sagement chez moi.

Je me reprends vite. Mais non je ne peux pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans la mouise et devenir un des premiers mutants du pays à abattre. Il en était hors de question. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'abandonner les gens. Que ce soit un de mes amis ou un simple inconnu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aider les gens. Ce qui je pense va me coûter cher un jour ou l'autre.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? s'exclame une voix roque sur ma droite.

Je sursaute, sortant de mes pensées. Je vois alors un homme, un peu enrobé, s'approcher de moi sur la défensive. Ok ! Restons zen et inventons quelque chose de crédible !

\- J'ai quelque chose pour Joh… euh Pyro, inventai-je, en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible. C'est pas gagné.

Après un silence que je trouvais beaucoup trop long à mon goût, je continue :

\- Il m'avait demandé de lui ramener des informations sur les laboratoires Worthington.

Le mutant me regarde suspicieux, réfléchissant surement à la meilleure conduite à suivre. J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher. Il manquerait plus que je me fasse séquestrer par une bande de mutant extrémistes.

\- Il est surement avec Magnéto. Je vais te conduire au campement.

Je rêve ou il a bien dit qu'il allait m'amener à leur camp. Je suis tout simplement surprise que mon bobard est marché. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, je l'avoue. Mais apparemment, lui l'a cru. Fière de moi, je commence à le suivre.

Je me rends alors compte ce que je suis en train de faire. Dans peu de temps, j'allais me retrouver entouré de mutants plus dangereux les uns que les autres et surtout, j'allais bientôt être face au chef de la confrérie. Mon mensonge serait alors dévoilé et moi faite comme un rat. J'interviens donc :

\- Est-ce possible qu'il vienne jusqu'ici ? Je dois rapidement retourner à Chicago. Un de nos informateurs doit me transmettre des documents sur les plans du gouvernement en ce qui concerne l'antidote.

Je m'impressionne moi-même. Je ne pensais pas être aussi doué pour le mensonge. Le mutant me fait alors face encore plus méfiant que tout à l'heure. Il hoche simplement la tête et continu son chemin, me laissant derrière lui.

\- Alors on ne peut plus se passer de moi ! s'exclame une voix sur ma gauche, me faisant sursauter.

Je fais alors face à John. Ma première réaction se porte sur sa coupe de cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir s'il avait déjà changer de coiffure lors de notre dernière rencontre. En même temps, je ne m'attarde pas spécialement sur le physique des gens, encore moins quand il y a une bagarre devant moi. Enfin bref, le blond lui allait plus tôt bien et cette coupe le changeait de ses traditionnels cheveux plaqués en arrière. J'aime bien, ca lui donne un côté…

Je suis rapidement sortie de mes pensées en voyant une main s'agiter devant mon visage. Je cligne brusquement des yeux et pose mon regard sur le propriétaire de la main.

\- Et ben ! Tellement subjugué par ma beauté que ça t'en fait quitter la réalité.

\- T'es blond ?!

Ok ! On repassera pour l'originalité. A ma remarque, un sourire digne des publicités pour dentifrice apparait sur son visage. Il était surement fier de lui. Je m'étais aperçue de sa nouvelle coupe.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Beau gosse non ?

Il passe alors une main dans ses cheveux. Non mais j'hallucine. Comment peut-on changer aussi rapidement en présence d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Je ne comprends pas. Il joue un rôle ou quoi ? Car le John que j'ai actuellement devant moi et exactement le même que celui que j'ai connu à l'institut. Pas un monstre sans pitié. Faut vraiment qu'il m'explique.

\- Oui ca te va bien, c'est…

Je me donne une claque mentale et rajoute rapidement :

\- Enfin bref je ne me suis pas tapée une journée entière de route pour blablater sur tes cheveux ok ?

\- Oh ? Et bien que me vaut cette charmante visite ? me demande t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Faite qu'il arrête s'il vous plait ! Et son regard n'arrangeait rien. A vous faire fondre la banquise. Je me reprends vite et lui lance, en me reculant légèrement de lui :

\- On rentre !

\- Pardon ?

Il se met alors à rire. La moutarde commence légèrement à me monter au nez. Je ne me suis pas tapée plus de 800 bornes pour qu'au final on me rigole au nez.

\- Je suis sérieuse quand je dis ça.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais te suivre ? Qui te dit que je veux partir d'ici ? Je suis très bien la où je suis et je ne vais pas abandonner la confrérie pour retourner chez ces abrutis de X-Men.

\- Je te signale que ces abrutis de X-Men comme tu dis t'ont aidés, m'énervai-je. Ils t'ont accueillis chez eux, ils t'ont nourrit sans rien te demander en retour. Tu pourrais au moins être un peu reconnaissant.

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois que je devrais leur être reconnaissant de m'avoir bridé ? A toujours être sur mon dos à m'engueuler au moindre faux pas, à ne pas chercher à me faire évoluer. Toujours à me freiner avec mon pouvoir. Alors qu'ici, je peux enfin être moi-même, m'exprimer librement. Magnéto a su reconnaitre le vrai talent que j'ai alors...

\- Il t'a aussi transformé en monstre, sans limite, sans pitié, le coupai-je en criant. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as changé à ce point ?

\- Ca c'est le vrai John, me réplique t-il sur le même ton.

Je secoue la tête exaspérée par ce qu'il me dit. Moi qui pensais vraiment réussir mon coup c'est plutôt mal parti. Il avait désormais l'air de haïr l'école dans laquelle il avait vécu alors que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas quand je l'avais rencontré. Je ne me décourage pas pour autant.

\- Et bien tu devrais faire du cinéma. Parce que excuse moi de te le dire mais tu n'étais pas autant…

Je ne sais comment finir ma phrase. Il n'était simplement pas comme ça. D'accord il pouvait être chiant, prétentieux, colérique et j'en passe mais il pouvait aussi être sympa et drôle. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas ici. Aucune sympathie n'émanait de lui. Une question me vient alors à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu avais tout. Et surtout tu avais de vrais amis.

Il rit à mes derniers mots.

\- De vrais amis ? Des vrais amis auraient essayés de me retenir. Ils auraient tentés de me retrouver.

Il tourne alors la tête de droite à gauche pour observer les alentours puis continu :

\- Et la je ne vois aucun Iceberg, aucune Malicia, juste toi. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici.

Je le regarde attentivement, essayant de percevoir le moindre indice de sentiments dans son regard mais rien. Toujours la même colère. A croire qu'il ne pouvait ressentir que cette émotion. Après avoir réfléchie une poignée de seconde à sa question, je me lance :

\- Je sais pas trop, avouai-je en haussant les épaules. Je pensais…

J'hésite quelques secondes. Il serait tout à fait capable de se foutre de moi, en entendant ce que je veux lui dire. Je reprends la parole, peu sur de moi :

\- Je t'apprécie et j'ai pas l'habitude de lâcher les gens aussi facilement. Et quoi que tu puisses dire, je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta peau pour des idées que tu ne partage pas.

Il me fixe, les sourcils froncés. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui dise une telle chose. Et oui, il y a des gens qui te trouvent sympathique sur cette terre. Désolé de te l'apprendre.

\- Tu m'apprécie ? répète t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Après tous ce que j'ai pu te faire, toutes les vacheries, tu m'apprécie quand même ? Et ben.

Il s'approche de moi tel un prédateur, un sourire de dragueur scotché aux lèvres. Bien que sa réaction m'exaspère un tantinet, je ne peux m'empêcher de me réjouir de retrouver le John que je connais. L'éternel Dom Juan.

\- Tu peux l'avouer maintenant ! s'exclame le pyromane fier de lui. Tu craque pour ce corps de dieu.

Ca va les chevilles ? Non mais franchement. Oui je l'avoue, tu me plais mais pas à ce point. Et je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir de te le dire mon cher.

\- Tu rougis, intervient John, toujours grand sourire.

\- N'importe quoi, m'exclamai-je rapidement, en touchant mes joues.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il le fait exprès. Il me nargue. Et moi, je ne cours pas je plonge la tête la première. J'essaie de lui mettre un petite claque mais il esquive ma main sans difficulté.

\- Bon je ne suis pas non plus venu ici pour débattre de mon attirance pour toi mais pour…

\- Tu l'avoue enfin, se réjouit-il en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Je n'ai rien avoué du tout, me défendis-je. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu comprends des choses la ou il ne faut pas.

\- Ta seule présence prouve le contraire.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Quoi que je dise ou que je fasse, il va prendre ça pour des avances. Je mets une certaine distance entre nous. On ne sait jamais. Je décide donc de changer de sujet et de revenir à la raison de ma venue.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi es tu parti ? Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne pense pas que tu ais rejoint Magnéto pour ses idées.

Il reprend son sérieux, fronce les sourcils et me réponds :

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

\- Donc tu es d'accord avec le fait que les mutants sont supérieurs aux humains ? Qu'il faut obligatoirement rentrer en guerre contre eux ? Excuse-moi de te décevoir mais ton Magnéto finira un jour ou l'autre par bouffer des pissenlits par les racines comme tout humains et mutants vivants sur terre.

Son regard devient alors noir comme les plumes d'un corbeau. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas parler de ce Magnéto de cette façon devant lui.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre des conditions des mutants.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es là, rétorquai-je dans la seconde.

Il me fixe méchamment sans rien dire. A ce que je comprends, il ne sait pas pourquoi il est ici. Pauvre gars !

\- T'es là juste parce que ton « pote » t'as dis que tu étais extraordinaire, que tu avais un pouvoir exceptionnel. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un pouvoir comme ça.

\- Boucle-la !

\- Ou alors, il y a une autre raison.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Je pense alors à Bobby et Malicia. Ok, je vais improviser.

\- Tu pourrais être jaloux de ton pote Iceberg…

\- Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi je serais jaloux de lui ? rit-il.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Mais bon maintenant que j'ai commencé, autant continuer dans ce sens. Ca le fera peut-être réagir.

\- Je sais pas, répondis-je en fourrant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean. Tu pourrais être jaloux de lui car contrairement à toi, il a réussi à se trouver une copine alors que toi, tu ne sais qu'enchainer les coups d'un soir, incapable de trouver quelqu'un qui te correspond.

Je continue d'émettre des hypothèses, me rendant compte que ça pouvait très bien être la colère envers son ancien camarade de chambre, qui avait entrainé son départ. Une idée folle me traverse alors l'esprit. C'est ridicule mais…

\- Ou bien, continuai-je, tu es jaloux de Malicia.

Ses sourcils se froncent encore plus, me demandant une explication. Je me lance, confiante :

\- Elle a réussi à avoir Bobby et pas toi alors…

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, gronde t-il en serrant compulsivement les poings.

Ok, j'aurais peut-être dû me taire. Ma petite provocation va vite tourner au vinaigre. Je recule alors qu'il s'approche de moi plus qu'énervé. Je me retrouve rapidement coincée entre lui et un arbre.

\- Tu vas voir si je suis gay.

Il avait dis ça avec tellement de haine, que ça me donne la chair de poule. Il m'attrape violemment les poignets et plaque ses lèvres aussi durement qu'il le peut sur les miennes. Et là tout dérape. Je suis incapable de me défaire de son emprisonne. Il me serre tellement les poignets, qu'il commence à me faire vraiment mal.

\- Arrête, réussi-je à articuler.

Il recapture brutalement mes lèvres et plaque une de ses mains sur un de mes seins. Je commence alors à paniquer. Je me débats comme je peux mais il se colle davantage à moi pour m'empêcher de bouger. De ma main libre, j'essaie de le repousser. Sans succès. Alors que ses mains se font de plus en plus pressente sur mon corps, je souffle désespérée :

\- Arrête !

Aucune réaction de sa part.

\- Arrête ! répètai-je en criant.

Je lui balance mon genou dans son entrejambe, le faisant reculer prestement. Je reprends mon souffle tout en faisant naitre des flammes dans le creux de mes mains.

\- Tu t'approche de moi et je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.

Il se redresse fixant mes flammes. Je le vois alors s'énerver contre lui-même. Il est complètement fou ce mec. Je continue :

\- Le John que je connais n'aurait jamais tenté de faire ça.

Je le regarde avec dédain.

\- Tu t'es perdu toi-même John. Je te plains sincèrement.

Je rebrousse chemin toujours face à lui. Je ne voulais pas lui tourner le dos. Il en était hors de question. Il disparait peu à peu de mon champ de vision. Je me mets alors à courir vers la sortie du sentier pour rejoindre au plus vite ma voiture et foutre le camp d'ici.

Une fois installé au volant, je démarre en quatrième vitesse et enfonce la pédale d'accélération, mettant ainsi le plus de distance entre moi et cette forêt. Je tape alors violement mon volant. Pourquoi j'ai cru que je pouvais ramener ce psychopathe avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. J'aurais du t'écouter Bobby. J'aurais du t'écouter.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais rentrée. Je m'étais bien abstenue de parler de ma petite aventure à mes colocataires. Les garçons auraient tous débarqués au campement de la confrérie pour réduire John en bouilli. Et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on me sermonne sur ma bêtise et qu'on me prenne en victime. Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié des autres, la mienne me suffit largement.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais été embauché comme agent polyvalent dans un fast-food. Stella avait postulé à ma place, sans même m'en parler. Le lendemain de mon retour, j'apprenais que j'avais un entretien avec le manager.

Désormais, j'étais en période d'essai, alternant cuisine et caisse. Et je dois dire que ça me plaisait bien. Ce n'est pas un job de rêve mais ça me permet de gagner un peu d'argent et surtout de me changer les idées.

Je range un carton de gobelet sous le distributeur de boissons et soupire en me redressant. Il était bientôt 15h30 et le restaurant était désert. D'habitude, il y avait toujours quelques personnes, commandant des desserts, des cafés et plus rares des menus burger. Mais là le néant complet.

Je décide donc de prendre une petite pause, histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Alors que je me dirige vers la porte réservée aux employés, ma collègue qui s'occupe du drive m'interpelle :

\- Où est ce que tu vas ? Il y a un client.

Je rebrousse chemin et me retrouve face à l'homme que j'avais le moins envie de voir. Il était comme hypnotisé par les écrans présentant les menus que proposé le fast-food. J'espère qu'il a de bonnes excuses.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? lui demandai-je, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il continu d'observer les écrans, m'ignorant royalement. Je soupire et décide d'attendre qu'il sorte de sa contemplation. Après plusieurs minutes, je soupire une énième fois légèrement énervée. Il se fout vraiment de moi.

\- Que me conseillerais-tu ? s'exclame t-il enfin, d'une voix étrangement sympathique, ignorant totalement ma question.

S'il croit que c'est en faisant le gentil garçon qu'il va pouvoir tout effacer, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Ne me voyant pas répondre, il pose son regard sur moi et me questionne de nouveau :

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne mets pas ta magnifique casquette ? Normalement chaque employé des Burger Palace doivent la porter.

\- Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, non merci !

Ma casquette de travail était vraiment ridicule. Elle était rouge avec une grosse tête de vache, qui bougeait à chaque mouvement. Autant être déguisé en poule jaune pour un restaurant spécialisé dans le poulet. Là au moins, on ne voit pas notre tête. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue.

\- Je ne me moquerais pas, promet-il, en s'accoudant au comptoir. Je suis persuadé qu'elle te va à merveille cette casquette.

Je l'observe quelque instant. Apparemment, il était sérieux. Aucune étincelle moqueuse dans le regard. Rien. Que du sérieux. Je soupire bruyamment et finis par mettre ma « splendide » casquette.

\- Si tu ne fais ne serais-ce que sourire, je te jure que…

Il me montre son air sérieux et lève les mains en signe d'innocence. Je secoue la tête, soupire une nouvelle fois et commence à préparer le premier menu qui me vient à l'esprit. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur mon dos et dès que je posais quelque chose sur le plateau, un grand sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

\- Je t'ai mis un menu cheeseburger avec frite et coca. Ca te va ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir, examinant les différents éléments présents sur le plateau.

\- Hum… Rajoute un menu s'il te plait !

Je le regarde étonnée de sa requête. Pourquoi un deuxième menu ? Je veux bien comprendre que tu puisses avoir faim mais je pourrais de rajouter un hamburger en plus plutôt qu'un menu entier. Voyant mon incompréhension, il s'explique :

\- Un pour moi et un pour toi.

\- Si tu crois que je vais accepter de manger avec toi, tu rêves. Ce n'est pas en m'invitant à manger que ça va effacer ce que tu as fait.

Il fronce les sourcils à mon refus. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Qu'il lui suffit de ramener sa poire tout plein de gentillesse, pour que je lui pardonne ? Enfin c'est là, il ne cherche pas du tout à se faire pardonner mais juste à m'emmerder. Ca changerait de d'habitude tiens.

\- J'admets que ma réaction de l'autre fois était un peu excessive…

\- Un peu excessive ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as faillit faire ?

Il détourne le regard une fraction de seconde, suite au raclement de gorge d'une vielle dame derrière lui.

\- Oui je m'en rends bien compte, avoue t-il. Mais tu sais, j'étais en colère et…

\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire que tu ais été en colère ou pas. Ca ne justifie pas ce que tu as fait, m'exclamai-je énervée. Bon, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai une autre personne à servir. Ca te fera 6,20$.

Je pousse alors le plateau vers mon interlocuteur et commence à en préparer un autre. J'envisage de pencher légèrement la tête, pour faire signe à la cliente suivante de s'approcher du comptoir. Malheureusement, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Je le vois se coller à la vitrine du comptoir. Il passe alors sa main derrière ma nuque, me tire vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Rien à voir avec la dernière fois. L'autre fois, c'était violement, brutal. Alors que là, pas du tout, bien au contraire. Ce baiser était plein de douceur, de tendresse. Je me détache de lui, limite à contre cœur. Je m'étonne moi-même de ce que je viens de penser et surtout je suis surprise par son geste.

Je devais surement être rouge pivoine. Super. Je le fixe la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni penser de ce baiser. Un raclement quelque peu bruyant me fait revenir sur terre.

\- Bonne journée Céleste ! me lance John, un sourire aux lèvres, en prenant son hamburger et sa boisson.

Je le regarde partir, immobile derrière mon comptoir. Non mais il s'est passé quoi là ? Pincez-moi je rêve. Ce gars est schizophrène. C'est la seule réponse à ses changements de comportement.

\- Et bien ! commence la dame qui attendait de passer commande. C'est une bonne technique pour manger gratuitement.

Je me rends alors compte que j'ai laissé partir John sans lui avoir fait payer son menu. Je m'élance, sans réfléchir, à travers le restaurant. Si je t'attrape… Une fois dehors, je vois une voiture quitter rapidement le parking.

\- Ramène tes fesses immédiatement, espèce d'enfoiré ! hurlai-je, en courant après la voiture.

J'abandonne assez vite, me rendant bien compte que je n'arriverais pas à le rattraper. Je retourne donc dans le fast-food énervée. Il m'a bien eu ce… je vois alors mon patron derrière le comptoir en pleine conversation avec la cliente, que je venais d'abandonné pour me lancer à la poursuite de l'arnaqueur. Je comprends rapidement, au regard de mon supérieur, que ça allait chauffer pour moi.

C'était bien le cas de le dire. J'avais par la suite eu un entretien avec lui pour justifier mon oubli. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai rien trouvé de convenable à répondre à cela. Et même si j'avais eu une idée brillante, je n'avais aucune chance de trouver grâce aux yeux de mon patron. La cliente ne s'était pas gênée pour me descendre. Elle avait pour cela amplifié ce qui c'était réellement passé.

Après avoir essayé de me défendre du mieux que je pouvais, l'issu de l'entrevu tomba rapidement. Je suis renvoyée. Merci beaucoup John.

Ma semaine commençait bien. Le lendemain, j'apprends qu'un attentat avait eu lieu sur un bâtiment, proposant l'injection de l'antidote aux mutants. Vraiment pathétique. Le jour suivant, je vois Rémy revenir avec un œil au beurre noir. Apparemment sa partie de poker avait mal tournée. Et pour finir, j'ai du accompagner mon amie Stella chez le vétérinaire. Eros, le labrador de son petit ami, s'était cassé la patte en sautant d'un peu trop haut. Un vrai casse-cou ce chien.

Tout ça pour dire que c'était la semaine des mauvaises nouvelles. Pour me changer les idées, je décide d'aller rendre visite à Malicia. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas passée la voir. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

Une personne vient rapidement m'ouvrir. Un élève que je ne connais pas. Surement un nouveau. Il avait vraiment une bonne tête et de magnifiques ailes blanches. Un véritable ange. Ca devait être trop bien de pouvoir voler.

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Céleste, me présentai-je en lui tendant ma main. Je cherche Malicia ou Bobby.

\- Warren, répond t-il, en me serrant la main. Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là, je ne connais pas tout le monde encore. Nous avançons dans le couloir. Mais je crois que Bobby est sur le point de partir à San Francisco avec d'autres personnes. J'ai surpris une conversation où ils parlaient de l'île d'Alcatraz.

Je lève un sourcil. Partir à San Francisco ? L'île d'Alcatraz ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je suppose que les autres personnes sont les membres des X-Men. Malicia m'avait parlé de leurs activités. Ca devait être sérieux pour qu'ils décident d'intervenir. Je décide donc de le questionner pour en savoir un peu plus.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ils vont là-bas ? Et pourquoi à Alcatraz ?

\- Je n'ai pas tout suivit de la discussion mais je sais que c'est sur cette île que mon père garde la source de l'antidote. C'est ses laboratoires qu'ils l'ont créé.

Je comprends rapidement la raison de leur intervention. Magnéto et ses fidèles avaient surement comme projet d'attaquer l'île pour détruire l'origine de l'antidote. Cependant, l'île devait être parfaitement protégée. Je ne pense pas que le père de Warren laisserait sa base sans protection.

J'entends alors un bourdonnement provenant de dehors. J'écarte rapidement les rideaux d'une des grandes fenêtres et vois un jet s'élever dans les airs et s'éloigner rapidement dans le ciel. Un combat allait avoir lieu, c'était sur et certain. Je ne pense pas que la confrérie y aille en mode pacifique, bien au contraire.

\- Il faut que j'aille là-bas, s'exclame Warren solennellement.

Je lui fais face et le vois fixer le ciel. S'il part, je l'accompagne. Il était hors de question que je reste là à ne rien faire alors que mes amis se battent contre des mutants prêts à tuer pour défendre leur cause. Mon besoin d'aider les autres me tuera un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Nous partons rapidement… par les airs. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce mode de transport. Je nous voyais plus dans une voiture à traverser le pays à vive allure. Enfin non pas une voiture, ça nous aurez pris trop de temps.

Bien qu'il m'ait assuré que je ne risquais rien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender le voyage. Je m'imaginais déjà en train de dégringoler dans les airs en hurlant. Enfin bref, le trajet se fit tranquillement mais surement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait aller aussi vite, surtout avec un passager en plus.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, quand nous sommes arrivés sur l'île. Ils avaient employés les grands moyens. Le pont du Golden Gates avait été déplacé pour avoir un accès direct à l'île d'Alcatraz. Ils n'auraient pas pu penser au pédalo au lieu de détruire la moitié des fondations d'un des ponts les plus célèbres des Etats-Unis.

Trêve de plaisir ! Je m'élance à travers les bâtiments rejoignant rapidement le champ de bataille. J'étais atterrie en pleine guerre. Les soldats bombardent leurs ennemis de projectiles que je ne peux identifier. Plusieurs voitures en feux jonchent le sol de l'île.

Je me rapproche du lieu de combat, essayant de repérer Bobby ou Malicia ou autres personnes que je connais. Avec tout ce bordel, impossible de distinguer qui que ce soit. Après quelques minutes d'observation acharnée, je distingue un jet de flamme et de glace luttant pour prendre le dessus. Roh les cons ! Je vais me les faire.

Je cours vers eux à toute allure. Et bien sûr, j'eu quelques problèmes lors de ma course. Ca aurait été trop beau. Sans même que je vois le coup venir, je me retrouve à embrasser la terre. Je me redresse rapidement et fais face à l'homme que j'avais vu lors de ma mission « il faut ramener John ».

Le mutant me saute une nouvelle fois dessus, m'envoyant valser à quelques mètres de lui. Je me remets sur mes pieds difficilement, me tenant l'épaule. Il avait une force surhumaine. Le voyant charger de nouveau, je fais naitre des flammes dans chacune de mes mains. Cela ne le fait ralentir qu'une seconde.

Je lance alors mes flammes dans sa direction mais le vois se désintégrer avant même qu'elles ne l'atteignent. Je remballe mes flammes et parcours les alentours. Mais qui a fait ça ? Je vois alors d'autres hommes disparaitre, soldats et mutants.

J'aperçois enfin la source de ces meurtres. Une femme aux cheveux long rouge, je crois, était en retrait près du pont. Elle est complètement folle cette nana. Je reprends ma course, essayant de rattraper Bobby que j'avais aperçu tout à l'heure.

Alors que je crie son nom, je vois son ancien camarade de chambre étendu sur le sol, apparemment inconscient, enfin je l'espère. Je cours vers lui, évitant les obstacles qui me barrent la route. Hors de question que je le laisse mourir ici. Je me jette littéralement sur lui et ne perd pas une seule seconde pour le secouer prestement.

J'arrête de le brutaliser davantage me rendant compte que je pouvait aggraver son état et me concentre sur son pouls et sa respiration. Je soupire de soulagement. Il était vivant. Des vagues géantes apparaissent alors tout autour de l'île. Bon, on s'active maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'on finisse en poussière.

Je le traine tant bien que mal sur quelques mètres et me rends vite compte que je n'aurais pas la force de continuer longtemps, surtout avec les obstacles qui se dressent devant moi. Et je ne parle même pas de l'ascension vers le pont.

Je hurle alors le nom de Bobby, espérant qu'il réponde à mon appel. Je m'égosille presque en l'appelant. Heureusement pour moi, et surtout pour John, son ami – enfin vu ce qui vient de se passer, je ne sais plus si je dois employer ce terme – apparait en haut d'une motte de terre et descend m'aider.

Il me lance un regard réprobateur. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour ma venue ici ou pour le fait que je veuille évacuer John. Peu importe. Nous avons autre chose à penser. Je le presse et l'aide autant que je peux à soutenir le pyromane.

Alors que tout commence à se volatiliser, nous arrivons enfin sur le pont où tout les rescapés, que ce soit des mutants ou des humains, se bousculent pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et la folle dingue qui détruit tout.

Nous arrivons enfin à bord du jet, qui miraculeusement n'a aucune égratignure. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer à pied. J'aide Bobby à installer le blessé sur une banquette, à l'arrière de l'avion, et m'assoie essoufflée près de lui. Vous allez finir par me tuer les amis. Vous allez finir par me tuer.

Je bascule ma tête en arrière et ferme les yeux quelque instants. On allait en entendre parler pendant un moment de cette histoire. J'en étais persuadée. Cela n'allait pas arranger les affaires des mutants, bien au contraire.

Du bruit attire mon attention. Un homme, doté d'une musculature assez impressionnante, venait de monter à bord du jet. Autre détail qui me surprise d'autant plus était sans absence de vêtements. Enfin non, il n'était pas totalement nu. Un bout de tissu qui devait, à l'origine lui servir de pantalon, couvrait son postérieur. Il avait l'air complètement anéanti.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à s'assoir en face de moi, son regard s'arrête sur le blessé allongé à côté. Son air désespéré disparait en une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à de la colère. Nous nous levons quasiment en même temps. Moi pour me poster devant John et lui pour se jeter sur mon protégé.

Il se débarrasse de moi d'une main, me faisant tomber à genoux. Je vois alors des griffes en métal sortir d'entre ses doigts. Je ne réfléchi pas et lui balance une gerbe de flamme, l'empêchant d'abattre sa main sur le pyromane.

Son cri de douleur alerte les autres occupants du jet, qui s'empressent d'intervenir. Bobby et Piotr s'interposent entre moi et l'homme, dont je ne connais pas le nom. Je me reposte devant John, prête à intervenir de nouveau. Le gars avait apparemment le pouvoir de se régénérer comme mon ami Johan. Ouai. Une fois réduit en cendre, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse recoller les morceaux.

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous les protégez ? crache l'homme aux griffes. Ils sont avec Magnéto.

Bobby le retient en lui assurant qu'il a tord. Je pense qu'il n'a pas réussi à le convaincre. Il est toujours hors de lui. J'interviens alors :

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous vous en prenez à lui ? Il ne vous à rien fait à ce que je sache.

L'homme, qui se prénommé Logan d'après Iceberg, me fusille du regard.

\- C'est à cause de lui si Jean est mort.

Pardon ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient foutre là dedans celle-là ? Une ampoule s'allume alors dans mon cerveau. C'était elle la folle dingue qui réduisait tout en poussière. Et bien excusez moi mais elle est mieux morte que vivante. Tout le monde serait mort si elle foulait encore le sol de cette terre.

\- Arrête Logan, intervient Bobby. Il n'est pas responsable de sa mort. Tu vois bien qu'il est inconscient.

\- C'était un danger pour tout le monde, rajoutai-je dans la foulé, plus qu'en colère. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à tous nous exterminer.

\- Vous êtes tout aussi dangereux qu'elle, gronde t-il, en essayant d'avancer vers moi. Vous pourriez très bien réduire une ville entière en cendre en un claquement de toi.

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand Tornade met fin à l'altercation. Elle demande aux garçons d'emmener Logan à l'avant du jet puis s'approche de moi. Pas la peine de chercher à l'excuser. Rien ne justifie son geste.

\- C'était dangereux de venir jusqu'ici tu le sais, commence la métisse calmement.

Je hoche la tête pour simple réponse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, continue t-elle en montrant John d'un signe de tête. Hank s'occupera de lui dès notre arrivée à l'école. Mais sache que les autres élèves ne seront peut-être pas réceptives à son retour et je ne veux pas que ça provoque des altercations entre les résidents de l'école.

Je hoche de nouveau la tête, comprenant parfaitement son appréhension face au retour du pyromane parmi ses anciens camarades. Déjà qu'il n'était pas particulièrement apprécié des autres élèves, là tout le monde allait le détester.

\- J'aimerais son briquet s'il te plait Céleste. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à son réveille et…

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase et lui fourre le zippo, que je venais d'ôter de la paume de John, dans sa main. Il va me haïr en apprenant ça à son réveille.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-moi vos impressions dans un petit review !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ^^**

 **Voilà le chapitre suivant. Merci encore de me lire, de m'ajouter dans vos favoris et de me suivre :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait quelques jours que nous étions revenu à l'institut Xavier. John avait été immédiatement emmené à l'infirmerie. J'avais ainsi fait la connaissance de Hank McCoy, un gros nounours bleu qui ne fallait surement pas énerver. J'avais rencontré le seul mutant présent au gouvernement. J'étais tellement fière de lui avoir parlé que je lui aurais bien demandé un autographe.

J'avais repris ma chambre, que j'avais rapidement remplie de mes affaires. Pas question que je quitte l'école avant que John soit remis sur pied. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je fais tout ça. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'y réfléchirais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles du pyromane.

Hank m'avait informé qu'il avait un traumatisme crânien assez important mais qu'il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Moi je le savais très bien. J'avais réussi à tirer les vers du nez à Bobby. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec son coup de boule. Le docteur McCoy m'avait ensuite précisé qu'il repasserait contrôler l'état du malade après sa réunion. Réunion importante qui selon lui allait être bénéfique pour la condition mutante. Il fut ainsi nommé ministre des affaires mutantes. Je savais que j'aurais du lui demander un autographe.

Je m'installe sur un tabouret à roulette, près du lit où repose John. Son visage est serein, calme, aucun signe de souffrance. Ses yeux sont clos et cela depuis maintenant trois jours. Bien que son état soit stable, il ne se réveillait pas.

Je pose mes coudes sur le matelas mais les retire la seconde suivante. Je ne sais pas trop comment me tenir. Je me souviens que ma mère m'avait dis que les personnes dans le coma pouvaient parfois entendre ce qu'on leur disait. Elle avait aussi rajouté qu'une simple présence pouvait suffire pour que la personne se réveille. Je ne suis pas très convaincu de cette théorie mais autant essayer. Je décide de garder mes mains sur mes genoux et commence à parler :

\- Salut John ! C'est Céleste. Tu peux m'entendre ?

Je me mets des claques mentalement. Non mais c'est quoi cette question ? Comme s'il allait me répondre. Il est dans le coma Céleste. Pas la peine de poser des questions débiles. Je réfléchie à ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Pff, je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Ca va ? demandai-je enfin après un long silence.

Je me taperais bien la tête contre un mur. Je ris nerveusement en ajoutant :

\- Ma question est encore plus débile que la première. Avec un traumatisme crânien, on ne peut pas aller bien.

Je pars alors dans un monologue d'une durée indéterminée. Je lui raconte ce qu'il sait passé après son combat avec Bobby, ainsi que les journées des trois derniers jours. Les cours n'avait pas encore repris. Apparemment tout les élèves avaient été renvoyés chez eux et devaient revenir la semaine prochaine.

\- Dis-toi que j'ai hâte que les cours reprennent. L'école est quasi déserte et c'est plus qu'ennuyeux.

Je me redresse sur mon tabouret et poursuis :

\- En plus du peu de monde qu'il y a ici, je suis toute seule dans ma chambre. Y a de quoi se pendre. Malicia s'est fait la malle.

Je pense alors à son zippo que j'ai donné à Tornade quelques jours plutôt. Autant lui dire alors qu'il ne peut pas parler et surtout pour éviter qu'il me saute dessus pour m'étrangler.

\- Tu ne vas surement pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire. Tornade t'a pris ton zippo, enfin non c'est moi qu'il lui ai donné après qu'elle l'ait demandé… enfin bref, tu n'as plus de briquet. J'espère que tu ne m'arracheras pas la tête une fois réveillé.

Je me stoppe quelques secondes mais poursuis rapidement :

\- Et puis c'est de ta faute aussi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû suivre ce Magnéto et faire ce que tu as fais. Tu es vraiment un crétin, tu le sais ça.

Et cela se poursuit pendant les deux semaines suivantes. Son état n'avait toujours pas évolué. Aucun réveil à l'horizon. Durant ces semaines, je lui parlais de tout et de rien comme le temps qu'il faisait dehors, des cours, de Bobby et de Malicia. La disparue était enfin revenue, son pouvoir en moins. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'étais venue lui rendre visite tout les jours jusqu'à son réveille.

Cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, à lire mon livre. Je ne lisais pas souvent mais quand un livre me plaisait, je pouvais le dévorer en un rien de temps. Quelqu'un frappe alors à la porte. Je dis à la personne d'entrer et vois un revenant passer la porte.

Je cris presque de joie, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, en me précipitant sur lui.

\- Tu es réveillé ! Tu es réveillé ! chantai-je en sautillant avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

\- Oui Dieu merci ! s'exclame John en s'écartant légèrement de moi. C'était horrible ! Tu ne peux pas d'imaginer à quel point.

Je m'assoie en tailleur sur mon lit, refermant mon livre, en prenant soin de mettre un marque-page là où j'avais stoppé ma lecture. John prend place quand à lui sur la chaise de mon bureau.

\- J'entendais tout ce qui se disait autour de moi mais je ne pouvais pas réagir. J'étais… prisonnier de mon propre corps. Affreux comme sensation.

\- J'imagine oui.

\- D'ailleurs, merci d'être venue me voir à l'infirmerie. Je dois dire que tu as bien été la seule, à l'exception du Doc.

\- Non, rectifiai-je. Bobby est venu te voir lui aussi.

\- Ah ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait vu ce que je lui ai fait. Enfin bref, je me suis comporté comme un véritable crétin, comme tu as dis.

Je baisse un peu les yeux, gênée qu'il ait retenu ce passage d'un de mes monologues.

\- Surtout avec toi, termine t-il, en fixant la fenêtre de la chambre.

Je suis étonnée par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il admet qu'il a été le pire des imbéciles et surtout il admet qu'il s'est mal comporté avec moi. Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela.

La porte s'ouvre alors à la volée et laisse entrer Audrey. Elle avait profité de mon retour à l'institut pour revenir elle aussi.

\- Céleste, j'ai…

Elle s'interrompt en voyant le pyromane installé près de mon bureau. Ce dernier se lève et nous informe :

\- Je vais vous laisser entre sœurs.

Il ouvre la porte et s'exclame avant de la franchir :

\- On se voit au réfectoire.

A peine la porte refermée, Audrey s'empresse de finir la phrase qu'elle avait commencé :

\- J'ai réussi à organiser une journée pour que toi et papa puissiez vous parler. Et avec un peu de chance, vous réconcilier.

Et ben, ca va être joli.

Le lendemain, alors que j'étais dans le salon en compagnie de John, j'entends ma sœur brailler mon nom dans les couloirs. Non mais vive la discrétion ! Le pyromane tourne la tête vers elle quelque peu exaspéré et énervé. Je le comprends. C'est la deuxième fois en 24h qu'il se fait interrompre par Audrey. Il se penche alors vers moi et s'exclame bien fort pour que la concernée entende :

\- J'ai le droit de la tuer.

Je ris. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que ma sœur claironne déjà, toute contente :

\- Papa est là ! Il t'attend.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Je vais passer une excellente journée. La meilleure de toute ma vie. Je m'excuse auprès de John et suit Audrey jusqu'à la berline de mon très cher père.

\- T'as senti ? me demande ma petite sœur, en passant l'imposante porte d'entrée.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre.

Je hausse les épaules. Je lui aurais bien dis que c'était la colère que j'éprouvais pour notre père mais me retiens de peu.

\- Là je le ressens encore, répète Audrey. On dirait de la colère.

Je la regarde étonnée. Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas… Je manque de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche tellement j'étais choquée par ma découverte. J'aperçois mon père derrière les grilles de l'école. Un large sourire étire alors mes lèvres. Tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant que ta chère fille est elle aussi un monstre. Je lui exploserais bien de rire au nez. Ah ah ! Je paierais cher pour voir sa tête en l'apprenant.

Une fois sorti de l'enceinte de l'école, je monte directement dans la voiture, ne prêtant pas attention à l'homme qui sert ma sœur dans ses bras. Je me rends compte que mon père à un chauffeur. Et ben, on se refuse rien dis donc.

Je suis rapidement rejointe par ce dernier, qui tente de me prendre dans ses bras une fois installé sur son siège. Non mais on aura tout vu. Je le toise plusieurs secondes puis demande au chauffeur de démarrer.

Nous restons silencieux pendant un long moment. Long moment qui me parut interminable. Nous roulions dans je ne sais quelle direction pour aller je ne sais où.

\- Où est ce qu'on va ? demandai-je enfin, rompant ainsi le silence de mort.

\- Nous faisons juste un tour en ville.

Pff, c'est ça ouai. Nous allons juste faire un tour en ville. T'as cru qu'il y avait marqué débile sur mon front ?

\- Où est ce qu'on va ? répètai-je plus durement.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

C'est la meilleure celle là. On devrait la marquer dans le livre d'or des questions les plus débiles du monde. Je le dévisage. C'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux avec sa question.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu me détestais depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Je repose mon regard sur le paysage qui défilait au travers la vitre.

\- J'aimerais seulement retisser des liens avec toi, avoue t-il. Comme quand tu étais petite, tu te souviens ?

\- Tu peux toujours courir, répliquai-je du tact au tact.

La voiture s'arrête enfin dans… une ruelle. C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est ce qu'il… Je me tourne vers lui l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je ne laisserais pas les gens de ton espèce prendre le dessus sur les humains. Et pour cela, je sacrifierais tout ce que j'ai pour accomplir ma mission. J'ai malheureusement dû sacrifier ta mère pour cela.

Quoi ? Je reste scotchée par ce qu'il me dit. Un mélange de haine, de pitié et de tristesse m'envahie. C'était lui le responsable de sa mort. Il l'avait assassiné pour sa « mission ». Par pitié, réveillez-moi, pincez-moi mais sortez-moi de ce cauchemar.

\- J'ai de grands projets tu sais, continue t-il comme s'il venait de m'annoncer la météo de la journée. La mutation, c'est fascinant tu ne trouve pas ? Et grâce à toi et tes congénères, je vais enfin découvrir comment empêcher le développement de vos gènes.

Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? Comment ça grâce à moi et mes congénères ? Qu'est ce qu'il va nous faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? Mais bordel ! Pourquoi je suis montée dans cette voiture ?

\- Je fais tout ça pour que ma fille est un meilleur avenir, termine t-il.

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rire au nez. Je lui lance :

\- Mon pauvre Georges ! Si tu savais. Ta chère petite fille chérie est elle aussi une mutante. Alors le « je le fais pour que ma fille est une meilleure avenir » tu peux te le garder.

Son expression change en une fraction de seconde. Il me répète plusieurs fois que ça ne peut pas être possible, que je mens. Crois ce que tu veux mon vieux ! Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Ma portière s'ouvre alors à la volée. Deux mains m'agrippent fermement les épaules. L'instant d'après, un courant électrique me parcourt le corps. Je ne me vois pas quitter la voiture.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Des lumières aveuglantes m'éblouissent. Je me redresse, m'adossant au mur. J'étais dans une sorte de cellule totalement vitrée. Je pouvais voir d'autres détenus – surement des mutants eux aussi – dans les cellules voisines. Certains tournés en rond, d'autres devaient être tellement épuisé qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas à bouger.

Je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis enfermée ici. Je réprime une grimace, en m'appuyant sur mes mains pour me relever. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait mais on aurait dit que j'avais soulevé des altères pendant plus de trois heures. Pire que des courbatures. Pareil pour les cuisses.

Je me masse le bras, espérant atténuer les courbatures mais c'est tout le contraire qui se produit. Je serre les dents, en découvrant mon bras droit. Ca me faisait un mal de chien. J'ouvre grand les yeux en voyant l'état de ma peau. Plusieurs hématomes, quasiment aussi gros que mon poing, parsemaient mon bras. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup mais avec leur taille, c'était tout comme.

\- Ce n'est que le début, s'exclame calmement une voix grave sur ma gauche.

Un homme, d'environ vingt cinq, était assis en tailleur dans un coin de sa cellule, les yeux clos. Des mèches de cheveux bruns lui barrent le front. Il était couvert de blessures à moitiés cicatrisées. Il avait morflé, le pauvre. Je m'approche de la vitre pour lui parler. Bien que ce soit du verre, le son était réduit de moitié, voir plus.

\- Je ne toucherais pas la vitre si j'étais toi, me prévient-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

Trop tard. Je me prends une décharge électrique en plaquant mes mains sur la paroi vitrée. Et moi qui voulais carrément coller mon front à la vitre. Heureusement que j'ai commencé par les mains. Je reste donc à bonne distance du mur de verre et lui demande :

\- Où est ce qu'on est ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font aux mutants ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? m'interroge t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il est aveugle ou… Au moins il ne voit pas les horreurs qui doivent se passer ici. Je secoue la tête négativement. Je me serais bien tapé la tête contre la vitre. S'il est non voyant, mon signe de tête ne sert à rien. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre à sa question mais il me devance.

\- Ils font des expériences, m'informe t-il, retrouvant une couleur d'iris normale. Ca a commencé depuis longtemps.

Je serais curieuse de connaitre sa mutation mais je suis trop préoccupée par ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Et surtout, comment peut-on cautionner de telle chose. Je ne comprends pas comment mon père peut se regarder dans un miroir après avoir fait subir toutes ces horreurs à des êtres humains.

\- Bonne chance ! s'exclame mon voisin de cellule. Et ne t'inquiète, la douleur ne durera pas longtemps.

Je le regarde surprise. Pourquoi me souhaite t-il bonne chance ? Pourquoi me parle t-il de douleur ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Je le vois alors lever les yeux et regarder le plafond de ma prison. Je l'imite et vois une sorte de fumée sortir d'une minuscule grille blanche. C'est quoi ça encore ? Le nuage blanc se propage dans la pièce. Je perds rapidement connaissance.

J'ouvre à peine les yeux, éblouie par une lumière blanche, située juste au dessus de ma tête. Je tente de bouger mes membres mais me rends compte que je suis sanglée à la table. J'ouvre alors grands les yeux, complètement paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Je me débats tant bien que mal, martyrisant mes poignets et chevilles. Mes bras et mes jambes me font mal, horriblement mal.

J'entends alors des voix. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent mais elles se rapprochent. J'essaie de voir les personnes présentes dans la salle avec moi. On aurait dis des chirurgiens : blouse blanche, masque couvrant la moitié de leur visage, cheveux protégés par une charlotte et gants. Ils se hâtent autour de moi.

Mon cœur bat à en sortir de ma poitrine. Je sens mon sang pulser dans mes tempes. J'ai peur. Je suis horrifiée. La douleur ne durera pas longtemps. Ca va faire mal. Ca va me faire très mal. J'aimerais m'évanouir à nouveau pour ne pas ressentir cette douleur. Malheureusement non.

Je sens une première décharge parcourir mon bras droit, suivit d'une deuxième et d'une troisième. Je serre les dents à m'en faire mal à la mâchoire. Mes yeux se ferment sous la douleur. C'était insupportable. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

Les électrocutions continuent. De plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus longues et de plus en plus fortes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils espèrent en faisant cela. Mais je sais une chose, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je le sais.

A la décharge suivante, je ne peux me retenir de crier. Sans même que je le contrôle, des flammes apparaissent dans mes mains. Des cries de surprises retentissent autour de moi mais les électrocutions ne cessent pas pour autant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée allongé sur cette table. Une heure ? Deux peut-être ? Plus ? J'attendais le moment où j'allais perdre connaissance, le moment où la douleur allait s'atténuer. Mais non, aucun des deux ne se produisit. Je suis restée éveillé pendant toute l'opération. A tout ressentir. Le courant parcourant chaque parcelles de mon corps, mes muscles se contracter sous l'électricité. Un miracle que je ne sois pas morte. Quoi que, cela aurait peut-être été mieux pour moi.

Le bruit de leur machine s'arrête. Mes yeux restent toujours clos, attendant une nouvelle attaque de leur part. Mais rien. Juste une piqûre au niveau de mon épaule. Une sensation étrange m'envahit, suivit d'une énième décharge – beaucoup moins forte que les autres – qui me fait enfin perdre connaissance.

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois, sans trop savoir où je suis. Une camionnette blanche se trouvait devant moi, les portes arrières ouvertes. Un homme de grande taille en sort, muni d'un pistolet. Je m'apprête à m'enfuir quand deux mains fermes me bloquent les mains derrière le dos. Inutile de chercher à me débattre, c'était perdu d'avance.

\- Pourquoi elle est réveillée ? demande l'homme derrière moi. L'anesthésiant devrait toujours faire effet.

\- Je te l'avais dis qu'il y aurait un problème, répond son collègue en s'approchant de nous. Enfin bref…

Un cliquetis retentit et je vois le canon de l'arme pointer sur moi. Mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite. Ca y est. C'était fini. J'allais mourir ici, dans un cul de sac, à cause de mon père. Je pense alors à Audrey. J'espère qu'elle ne risque rien, qu'elle sera en sécurité dans cette école pour mutant où j'avais rencontré des personnes vraiment géniales. Je pense à Malicia, Bobby et mes autres amis. Comment vont-ils réagir en apprenant ma mort ?

Je pense enfin à John. J'étais fière de l'avoir sauvé, contente qu'il aille mieux et surtout déçue de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui. Même s'il avait fait des erreurs, de grosses conneries, j'aimais passée du temps avec lui et je l'admets enfin il me plaisait beaucoup plus que ce que je prétendais. Mais maintenant, peu importe tout ça. J'allais finir une balle dans la tête. Je ferme alors les yeux, attendant le coup de feu.

Je me fais soudain pousser sur le côté, une seconde avant la détonation du tir. J'ouvre les yeux et vois l'homme qui tenait l'arme en feu, en train de gesticuler dans tout les sens. Son collègue avait dégainé la sienne, cherchant où tirer.

Je regarde la torche humaine tomber à genoux et s'étendre de tout son long, devant la camionnette. Je fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose avait changé. Je ne ressentais rien. Je n'avais pas cette familière et agréable sensation que j'avais quand j'étais en présence d'une flamme. Je tends mon bras vers l'homme toujours en feu, espérant me tromper. Rien. Rien. Strictement rien ne se passe.

Pendant ce temps, une autre personne avait fait son apparition. Personne que je reconnais immédiatement. John. Je ne me demande même pas comment il a su où me trouver. Je reporte mon attention sur mon bras tendu. Je regarde ma main horrifiée. Ce n'est pas possible. Non, pas moi. Je ne réfléchie pas et m'enfuis, laissant John derrière moi.

* * *

 **Alors cette fin qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Désolé pour le retard de publication. Pas eu le temps avec le boulot ! Mais me revoilà enfin ^^**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira et encore merci à ceux qui me suivent :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Mes jambes me font atrocement souffrir mais je continue ma course. Je me rends alors compte que je me trouve dans le centre ville de Westchester. Pourtant, je me souviens bien avoir fais minimum une heure de route, pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Machinalement, je prends la direction de chez moi. J'espère seulement que je ne croiserais personne. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler. J'avais honte de me retrouver face à mes amis. Honte de leur raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'ai juste envie de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Plus les minutes passent et plus mon allure s'accélère. Je voulais rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible au cas où mes bourreaux soient partis à ma recherche. J'arrive rapidement au pied de mon immeuble. Je monte les marches du bâtiment quatre à quatre et rentre dans l'appartement tel une furie. Personne. Tant mieux. J'allais pouvoir laisser libre cours à mes pleures, sans craindre que quelqu'un m'entende.

Bizarrement, je me calme un peu m'asseyant sur mon lit, les mains sur les cuisses. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? On m'a privé de mes pouvoirs. On m'a enlevé une partie de moi. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Je ne vais pas le supporter. Surtout en voyant mes amis, toujours aptes à utiliser le leur.

Je vais bien finir par m'y faire, un jour ou l'autre. Je secoue la tête, les larmes commençant à me monter aux yeux. Non, je ne m'y ferais jamais. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop important. Cela représente trop pour moi.

Je fourre ma main droite dans ma poche et en sort le zippo de mon grand-père. Il me l'avait offert à mon quinzième anniversaire. Il ne me quittait plus depuis ce jour. Mais maintenant, qu'est ce que j'allais bien en faire ? Même si je n'en avais pas spécialement besoin avant, cela me rassurait un peu de l'avoir sur moi, au cas où.

J'enclenche le mécanisme du briquet et regard la flamme danser. Pourquoi est ce que je fais cela ? Je m'enfonce plus qu'autre chose. Mais peu importe je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du petit objet. Et si… Oui ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, surtout pour moi.

De toute façon, je ne vois plus ce que je ferais sur cette terre. Je ne voulais pas affronter le monde extérieur, dans ses conditions. Je ne voulais pas affronter le regard de mes amis ni leur opinions. Non je n'en avais pas le courage. Et puis, tôt ou tard, mon père allait apprendre ma non exécution et la mort de ses hommes. Et je sais très bien qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il allait me retomber dessus, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Et là, je serais sans défense face à lui. Alors autant en finir maintenant.

Je me lève de mon lit et attrape un bloc-notes, posé sur ma commode, prête à assumer mon choix. Bien que je sois déterminée, j'avais peur. Je sais que mourir par le feu était une mort atroce mais peu importe, je veux partir grâce à mon élément. J'enflamme donc le bloc de feuilles et le pose délicatement au milieu de mon lit.

Je m'accroupie dans un coin de ma chambre et observe les draps prendre feu à leur tour. La vitesse à laquelle se propagent les flammes m'impressionne toujours. Je pose alors mon front sur mes genoux et laisse mes larmes couler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un craquement de parqué se fait entendre, suivit de pas de plus en plus pressant.

\- Céleste ! crie une voix, que j'identifie comme étant celle de John.

Je ne réponds pas. Au bout d'un moment, il va bien finir par partir. Il réitère son appel plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je me recroqueville encore plus sur moi-même, cachant mon visage.

La chaleur étouffante de la pièce s'atténue peu à peu. Je relève la tête et vois les flammes disparaitre. Non non non non ! Je me relève le plus rapidement possible, faisant abstraction de la douleur de mes membres, et tente d'attraper le zippo de mon grand-père. Je suis stoppée par les bras du seul pyromane que je connais.

\- Arrête ! s'exclame t-il, en me secouant par les épaules. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es devenue folle ou quoi ?

Je relève la tête et plante mon regard, complètement désespérée, dans le sienne et lui crie en pleure :

\- Je n'ai plus de pouvoir !

Je répète cette phrase une bonne dizaine de fois, devenant totalement incompréhensible tellement je pleurais. Il essaie de me prendre dans ses bras mais je lui martèle le torse de coup lui répétant qu'il aurait du me laisser mourir.

\- Dis pas de connerie !

\- Je suis parfaitement sérieuse, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir hein ?

Je renifle bruyamment, essuyant mes joues humides.

\- Calme-toi ! Tout va bien se passer ok ?

Il resserre son étreinte. Mes larmes coulent toujours. Une vraie fontaine. Il continue :

\- Le premier qui ose te faire une réflexion, je le grille sur place. Le premier qui tente quoique se soit contre toi, je le crame aussi. Fais-moi confiance !

Je ris. J'essuie mes yeux et quitte enfin son cou pour le regarder. Je ris de nouveau en voyant sa tête. C'était nerveux car il était très sérieux.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? me demande t-il en reculant légèrement pour mieux voir mon visage.

Je glousse encore de rire, ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher. Je hausse les épaules pour seul réponse. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi je rigolais mais cela me soulageait. Je le remercie et sèche mes larmes.

\- Je veux plus voir ça ok ? me dit-il en montrant mes joues encore humide.

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Il avait réussi à me remonter un peu le moral, enfin je crois. Ce dernier tourne les talons et quitte la chambre. Je le suis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et lui dis au revoir. Il se retourne, les sourcils arqués.

\- Je crois pas non, me lance t-il. Tu viens avec moi. Hors de question que tu reste ici toute seule. Tu risquerais d'incendier tout le bâtiment.

Je ris. Et ben décidément je ne fais que ça en ce moment. Je réfléchie quelque seconde. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Il me trainera de force jusqu'à l'institut si je refuse de le suivre. Et puis maintenant que j'y pense, mes affaires sont là-bas donc.

Avant de sortir, je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre – ou plus tôt ce qu'il en reste – et fourre mon briquet dans ma poche. Je ne m'en suis pas séparée depuis quatre ans, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer.

Nous quittons donc le bâtiment et commençons à marcher dans les rues de Westchester, direction l'école pour jeunes surdoués du Professeur Charles Xavier. Le pyromane était bien entendu venu en voiture mais il préférait rentrer à pied, pour que je puisse prendre l'air.

D'un côté, cela me convenait parfaitement. Je ne souhaitais pas être entourée de jeunes mutants, alors que je n'en suis plus une. Je sais que je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise, en tout cas pour l'instant. Et d'un autre côté, cela m'embêtais fortement. Mes jambes étaient courbaturées et me faisaient mal à chaque pas.

J'apprends, qu'après mon départ de l'école, John avait demandé à Warren de nous suivre. Il n'avait pas confiance en mon père et il avait bien raison. Je ne sais toujours pas si je lui raconterais ce qu'il m'est arrivé pendant ces deux jours. Je m'étais quand même fais avoir en beauté. J'ai eu la naïveté de croire que mon père me voulait du bien – enfin en quelque sorte – je m'étais bien trompée. Et j'avais vraiment honte de ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demande mon sauveur, en s'arrêtant devant un café.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je t'attends là, l'informai-je en lui montrant le banc juste en face de la terrasse.

Je le vois hésiter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas me jeter sous les roues d'une voiture, le rassurai-je. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il rentre enfin dans le bistrot. Non non je ne tenterais rien de stupide pour mettre fin à mes jours. Il est tellement déterminé à me ramener entière à l'école du professeur Xavier, que si j'essais par n'importe quel moyen de quitter cette terre, il trouverait un moyen – plus précisément un mutant capable de ressusciter les gens – pour me ramener, pour ensuite me passer un savon et peut-être me réduire en cendre par la suite.

Je souris en imaginant John remuant ciel et terre pour mettre la main sur un mutant ayant un tel pouvoir. Je doute fortement que cela puisse exister mais bon, on peut s'attendre à tout en matière de mutation génétique.

\- Vous auriez du feu s'il vous plait ? me demande une jeune fille d'environ quinze, seize ans.

Elle n'était pas très grande, des cheveux courts brun ébouriffés, une cigarette pendant à ses lèvres. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils commencent à fumer de plus en plus tôt ma parole. Dans pas longtemps, on verra à la sortie des écoles des gamins de douze ans une clope au bec.

Je lui tends mon briquet et la regarde allumer sa cigarette. Enfin non, je regarde la flamme danser devant la tige de tabac. Elle me le redonne rapidement, me remercie et continue son chemin. Je me retiens de pleurer. A croire que je vais réagir comme cela à chaque fois que je vais me trouver en présence d'une flamme.

Je secoue la tête mais impossible de me reprendre. Mes yeux restent bloqués sur le petit objet métallique que j'ai dans les mains. Je sais pertinemment que je ne devrais pas faire cela mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Mon pouce active le mécanisme du zippo et une petite flamme apparait.

Je la fixe, incapable d'en détourner les yeux. Je suis comme hypnotisée. Les mêmes questions que tout à l'heure me reviennent à l'esprit. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans mes pouvoirs ? Que vais-je devenir ? Une simple humaine ? Une larme roule sur ma joue. Non je ne peux pas être une simple humaine. Ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est… Mes larmes coulent de plus en plus. Impossible de les arrêter. Je renifle quand je vois un mouchoir en papier apparaitre sous mon nez.

Une vielle dame s'est assise près de moi, un cabas remplit de courses à côté.

\- Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous mettre dans cet état ? m'interroge t-elle d'une voix douce, après avoir pris le mouchoir qu'elle m'offrait et l'avoir remerciée.

Je me mouche bruyamment avant de lui répondre :

\- On m'a pris mes pouvoirs.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle prenne peur et qu'elle parte en courant mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle pose délicatement sa main sur mon épaule avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Vous savez ma petite fille est une mutante aussi, comme vous.

Je me retiens de rire. Une mutante comme moi. Non pas comme moi. Moi je n'ai plus de pouvoir, je ne suis plus une mutante, je ne suis plus rien.

\- Je trouve cela révoltant, continue t-elle plus vivement. Toutes ces actions contre vous. Je me doutais bien que cet antidote n'avait rien de bon. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont nous inventer d'autre ? (Elle soupire bruyamment en secouant la tête) A croire qu'ils cherchent à déclencher une guerre.

Elle est interrompue par mon ami, deux cannettes dans les mains. Il m'en tend une en s'exclamant joyeusement :

\- Et un coca pour mademoiselle !

Je m'empresse de sécher le peu de larmes qui continuaient de mouiller mes joues, avant de prendre le soda. Pas la peine qu'il voit ça. Il manquerait plus qu'il pense que je suis une pleurnicheuse en plus d'être une faible. Malheureusement, mon geste n'a pas du être aussi discret que je ne le voulais.

\- Eh ! J'avais dis plus de larmes, me dit-il doucement en s'asseyant près de moi.

Aucune exaspération dans sa voix, rien. Pourtant, il avait de quoi être agacé. Quelqu'un qui premièrement tente de se suicider et ensuite qui n'arrête pas de pleurer, à un point de concurrencer une fontaine, lui aurait fais péter un câble depuis longtemps. Je le vois plus critiquer et ignorer la personne que d'essayer de la réconforter.

La dame me serre légèrement la main et me sourit, avant de se lever.

\- Prenez soin d'elle jeune homme !

Il hoche la tête et ouvre sa canette alors que la femme tourne les talons. Je la regarde partir. Au moins une personne qui n'est pas mêlée à ces histoires anti-mutants. Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Comme si tout le monde était contre nous. Heureusement que non sinon nous serions tous enfermés dans des camps, près à être exterminé.

\- On peut continuer à marcher s'il te plait ! m'exclamai-je, une fois la dame hors de vu.

Je ne veux pas rester assise là à entendre les clients du café discuter joyeusement de leur journée ou les entendre rire, alors que je suis complètement abattue, anéantie par ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas à l'aise parmi cette foule. Surement peur qu'on nous surveille, qu'on nous suive et qu'on revienne me chercher une fois John parti.

Au fond de moi, j'espère sincèrement que ce mal être va disparaître rapidement. Je ne veux pas non plus rester enfermée dans ma chambre, à broyer du noir et à me remémorer les moments passés sanglé à une table, et surtout passer pour une insociable.

\- Bien sur, me répond t-il. J'espère que tu as de bonnes jambes. C'est pas la porte à côté.

Peu importe. Marcher va peut-être me permettre de me vider l'esprit et de penser à autre chose. Malheureusement, à chaque pas, mes jambes me rappellent douloureusement ce que j'essaie d'oublier. Je serre les dents, bois une gorgée de coca et m'encourage mentalement. Saleté de courbatures ! La douleur va bien passer à un moment ou un autre.

Nous devons marcher depuis une trentaine de minutes seulement. Minutes qui pour moi me paraissent être des heures à cause de mes muscles endoloris. Nous n'échangeons pas beaucoup. Ce n'est pas un grand bavard et c'est tant mieux. Pour l'instant, je préfère rester dans mon mutisme à finir les quelques gouttes de soda encore présente dans la canette.

N'en pouvant plus, après je ne sais pas combien de minutes de marche, je propose à mon compagnon de faire un bout de chemin en bus. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le véhicule. Nous nous asseyons donc vers le milieu et attendons qu'il redémarre. Je fourre alors ma main dans ma poche et en sort mon briquet.

\- Tiens ! lui dis-je en lui présentant le petit objet métallique. J'en ai plus besoin.

Il regarde un instant ma main puis relève les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu sais que si les profs me chopent avec ça, ils me le prendront.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Bien sur que je le sais mais autant qu'il serve à quelqu'un. Et puis d'un côté, ça me fait plaisir de lui donner. Il m'a quand même sauvé la vie.

\- Donc non j'en veux pas, finit-il en tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

Wouah ! Monsieur accepte la punition de Tornade. C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Moi qui pensais qu'il serait content de retrouver enfin un zippo même si ce n'était pas le sien, c'est raté. Et puis zut, on ne refuse pas un cadeau. Je lui attrape la main et y colle l'objet.

Je l'entends soupirer et le vois du coin de l'œil ranger le zippo dans la poche de son jean.

\- Tu sais que Malicia n'a plus de pouvoir aussi, m'apprend t-il.

Je me tourne vers lui horrifiée. Non ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est fait… qu'elle a été… non pas ça !

\- Il est allé se faire injecter l'antidote, continu John, ce qui me rassure au passage.

Je soupire de soulagement. Pendant trente secondes, j'ai bien cru qu'elle avait subit les mêmes tortures que moi. Je suis quand même surprise de cette information. D'un côté, je sais que son pouvoir est assez dur à porter. Ne pas pouvoir avoir de contacts physique avec quelqu'un peut être assez difficile à vivre et je sais très bien que cela faisait souffrir Malicia.

Nous continuons notre trajet en bus jusqu'au terminus et finissons notre chemin à pied. Il est 22h15 quand nous arrivons à l'école pour jeunes mutants. Sachant très bien que les buffets du réfectoire seraient vides à cette heure-ci, nous nous dirigeons directement vers la cuisine, pour nous préparer un sandwich.

Après avoir diné en silence – enfin si on peut appeler ça un dîner – nous montons au deuxième étages rejoindre nos chambres. Une bonne douche me ferait un bien fou. Je m'arrête à ma chambre prendre ma serviette et vois que Malicia n'est pas là. Surement avec son chéri en train de profiter de sa nouvelle condition de non mutante. Je souris à cette pensée. Ils vont enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de leur vie de couple.

Alors que je sors de la chambre, je vois John adossé au mur en face de la porte, les bras croisés. Je lui demande donc :

\- Euh tu compte me suivre jusque sous la douche où… ?

\- Je sais que je vais rater une occasion en or de te voir nue, me répondit-il charmeur en se décollant du mur, mais je préfère aller me coucher. Quoique, je devrais peut-être venir avec toi. Tu pourrais tenter de te pendre avec le tuyau de douche.

\- Ok merci de me prendre pour une folle dingue suicidaire.

\- Eh ce n'est pas moi qui ai essayé de me faire griller.

\- Bonne nuit John, conclue-je, en partant vers les douches.

Je ferme la porte à clé, de peur que quelqu'un rentre. Je deviens vraiment parano. Après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien verrouillée, je commence à enlever mes vêtements, malgré la douleur de certains de mes mouvements.

Je me poste ensuite devant un miroir et écarquille grand les yeux en voyant l'état de ma peau. Je comprends alors pourquoi certains gestes me faisaient mal. Des hématomes aussi gros que mon poing joncher mes membres et mon tronc. Heureusement, certaines zones avaient été épargnées.

Je ressemble à une vraie schtroumpfette. La plupart des bleus étaient violacés, d'autres plus petits commençait à virer au jaunâtre. En me retournant pour regarder l'état de mon dos, je remarque une brûlure sur mon omoplate droite. Elle n'était pas très grande – heureusement d'ailleurs – ni trop grave mais elle était tout de même un peu douloureuse. Comment peut-on faire de telles choses à un être humain ? J'espère qu'ils ont du mal à se regarder dans un miroir.

J'abandonne mon idée de prendre une douche, sachant très bien que j'allais avoir mal et honnêtement je pense avoir assez souffert ces deux derniers jours, donc pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je me rhabille lentement et retourne dans ma chambre. Je suis quand même contente de me retrouver toute seule dans la pièce. Je n'aurais pas à expliquer comment je me suis fais tout ça à ma camarade de chambre.

J'enfile donc mon pyjama et me glisse doucement sous les draps avant d'éteindre ma lampe de chevet. Une fois la pièce plongée dans le noir, je ne me sens pas à l'aise du tout. Pourtant je ne suis pas du genre à avoir peur dans le noir mais là, j'avais quand même une petite boule au ventre en fermant les yeux.

Tout me revient alors en mémoire. Tout dans les moindres détails : les odeurs, les cris, les voix et surtout la douleur. Je rouvre immédiatement les yeux. Cependant, cela ne me rassure pas pour autant. Je suis totalement morte de peur dans mon lit. Mon bras gauche, sur lequel je suis couchée commence à me faire mal mais peu importe, il est hors de question que je fasse le moindre petit geste.

J'imagine déjà quelqu'un me sauter dessus, après avoir fait bouger mes draps. Ma vue ne s'habitue pas aussi vite que je le souhaite à la noirceur de la chambre. Je jette tout de même des coups d'œil dans touts les coins que je peux voir. Mon regard s'arrête sur une forme sombre près de la fenêtre. Cela devait surement être la chaise de bureau de Malicia avec une veste posée sur le dossier mais impossible d'avoir des pensées réalistes.

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, mouillant le coin de mon oreiller. Je regrette l'absence de mon amie. J'étais complètement tétanisée. Quelqu'un pouvait surgir d'un coin sombre de la pièce et venir m'enlever pour me ramener dans leurs laboratoires. L'armée avait bien réussie à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, qu'est ce qu'ils les empêchaient de recommencer ?

Cela doit bien faire une bonne heure que je suis recroquevillée sur moi-même dans mon lit, les yeux grand ouverts, tout mes sens au aguets, à sursauter ou trembler de peur à chaque petits bruits que j'entends, me faisant des films à chaque fois.

Ne supportant plus cette situation, je décide de me lever et d'aller rejoindre la seule personne au courant de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. John. Il n'était peut-être pas au courant de toute l'histoire mais je sais qu'avec lui je ne risquais rien.

Je traverse les couloirs, uniquement éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Je sursaute à chaque bruit même à ceux de mes propres pas. Je me retourne toute les deux secondes pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne derrière moi. J'accélère le pas comme si j'étais poursuivie par quelqu'un. Les larmes recommencent à coulaient sans que je puisse les contrôler. J'étais une simple humaine maintenant, aussi faible qu'une enfant.

J'accélère une fois de plus le pas, suite à un craquement plus que suspect derrière moi. J'arrive enfin devant la chambre du pyromane et frappe prestement à la porte. Je me rends alors compte de l'heure qu'il peut bien être et que je viens surement de le réveiller. Me doutant qu'il ne viendrait jamais m'ouvrir, je m'apprête à repartir au pas de course me cacher sous ma couverture, quand la porte s'ouvre.

\- Quoi ? maugrée John encore à moitié endormi.

Il allait surement gueuler en sachant la raison de ma venue et surtout la raison de son réveil. Je ne pense pas qu'il se serait bougé pour ouvrir à une gamine ayant peur dans le noir. Autant courir me cacher dans mon lit tout de suite, il allait m'envoyer bouler, j'en étais sûr.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me chuchote t-il, en se frottant les yeux.

Ne voulant vraiment pas être obligé de retourner dans ma chambre et être toute seule, je me jette dans ses bras et continue de pleurer sans même plus savoir pourquoi. Il a l'air un peu surpris de mon étreinte car il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il reste quelques secondes les bras ballants avant de m'enlacer à son tour. Malgré ses murmures réconfortants, mes larmes ne cessent de couler.

\- Je peux… je… je veux pas… être toute seule, hoquetai-je entre deux sanglots. J'ai trop peur quand… quand me réveillant, je sois de…de nouveau là-bas.

\- Viens !

Il m'entraîne à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière lui. La seule lumière de la chambre provenait de sa lampe de chevet. La pièce était à peu près ranger. Enfin je parle du côté de John, celui de Bobby était nickel. Pas un vêtement qui trainait, lit quasiment fait au carré. Si j'inspectais le haut de son armoire, j'étais sûr de ne trouver aucune trace de poussière. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et commence en essuyant mes pleurs :

\- Je suis vraiment déso…

Je me sens rougir. Heureusement que la pièce n'est pas totalement éclairée. John était à moitié nu devant moi, un boxer pour seul vêtement, et cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Je mets cela sur le fait qu'il n'est pas bien réveillé. Moi qui ai tout mes esprits, cela me gêne un peu. Enfin bref, je fais abstraction de sa tenue – si on peut appeler cela comme ça – et continue ma phrase.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je ne savais pas qui d'autre aller voir.

Il balaie mes excuses d'un signe de main en ajoutant :

\- Pas grave. Tu peux prendre le lit d'Ice. Ca fait deux jours que lui et Malicia sont partis.

J'hésite une poignée de secondes et finis par lui demander d'une toute petite voix :

\- Je peux… dormir dans ton lit ?

\- Euh… (il se gratte l'arrière de la tête) ouai.

Je m'installe donc sous les draps du pyromane et essaie de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Je vois alors John déborder une partie du lit de son camarade de chambre et s'engouffrer sous la couverture.

\- Brrrr ahh ! Son pieu est gelé, se plaint-il

\- Non ! interviens-je. Je voulais dire dormir dans ton lit… avec toi.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde surpris. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle proposition.

\- Tu me prends dans tes bras ?

Je le vois déglutir, son regard toujours sur moi.

\- Euh…

Il se lève du lit après plusieurs secondes de silence. Je me pousse un peu pour lui faire de la place. Alors qu'il s'apprête à s'allonger sous la couverture, il se stoppe net. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je le regarde contourner le lit et ouvrir son armoire pour y prendre un pantalon de sport et t-shirt. Je souris. Sourire qu'il voit mais aucun commentaire ne sort de sa bouche. Il se contente de s'allonger près de moi.

Une fois la lumière éteinte, je colle mon dos à son torse et serre sa main qu'il a posait sur mon ventre. Je me sens mieux. Je n'étais plus toute seule, à trembler de peur à chaque bruits. J'avais quelqu'un pour me protéger, même si je sais très bien que je ne risquais pas grand chose dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Merci !

\- Pas de quoi.

Je ferme les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Une question me vient alors à l'esprit. Après quelques minutes de silence, je lui demande :

\- John, tu ronfles ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Le lendemain, je me réveille le bras gauche complètement engourdie. Je ne bouge pas pour autant, de peur de tomber du lit ou de réveiller John. Faut dire qu'un lit une personne pour deux, c'est un peu difficile de dormir à son aise. Enfin pour certains. Le propriétaire du lit prenait quasiment toute la place. Il était allongé sur le dos une main sur le ventre. Son autre bras était coincé sous ma tête.

Je quitte le lit en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. J'entends alors un long soupire. Je me retourne et le vois s'étaler sur le ventre, prenant pour le coup vraiment toute la place. Je souris. Fallait le dire si je dérangeais. Mon ventre se fait soudain entendre. Je décide donc de descendre directement au réfectoire. J'étais peut être en pyjama mais bon, on est dimanche et je ne pense pas croiser grand monde à cette heure-ci.

Une fois dans la pièce, j'aperçois Tornade en train de remplir les réservoirs à céréales. Je m'avance vers elle pour voir ce que je pouvais prendre pour mon petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Céleste ! s'exclame la métisse. On est tombé du lit ce matin ?

Je hausse les épaules pour seule réponse et me serre un verre de jus d'orange. Elle referme les réservoirs à céréales et attrape un bol.

\- Alors ces deux jours avec ton père ?

\- L'horreur, dis-je après une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Elle rit légèrement, tout en actionnant le mécanisme du réservoir. J'entends alors les corn flakes tomber dans le bol, qu'elle me tend ensuite. Elle me regarde alors me faire une tartine de beurre de cacahuète.

\- Comment les jeunes peuvent manger ça ?

Je hausse les épaules. Parce que c'est bon, voilà tout. Je lui tends une tartine pour qu'elle goûte. Elle changera surement d'avis. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas l'air très emballé. Elle refuse ma tartine gentiment. Pas grave. Ca en fera plus pour moi.

\- Pour en revenir à ton père, reprend la professeure. Il a peut-être un petit problème avec les mutants mais il ne t'a rien fait. Ce n'est pas un monstre.

\- Dire qu'il a un petit problème de mutant est un euphémisme.

Si vous saviez ce qu'il fait ! Je la remercie pour le bol de céréale, coince une petite bouteille de jus de pomme sous mon aisselle et dépose mon verre vide à l'endroit prévu pour la vaisselle sale. Une fois dans ma chambre, je pose mon petit déjeuner sur mon bureau et vais verrouiller la porte. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un déboule dans la chambre et voit la multitude d'hématomes que j'ai sur le corps.

J'enlève donc mon pyjama et observe ma peau bien amoché. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je fais cela. J'ai inspecté chaque centimètre de ma peau hier soir dans les douches. Je connaissais donc très bien l'ampleur des dégâts et aucuns bleus n'avaient disparu miraculeusement pendant la nuit. Je continue tout de même mon examen.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un essaye de rentrer dans la chambre. Cela me fait sursauter. Heureusement, la porte est fermée à clé. J'aurais eu l'air maligne, toute nue devant le miroir à me reluquer et je ne parle pas des hématomes. La personne essaie une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Céleste ! T'es là ?

Je reconnais tout de suite la voix de John. Les bras m'en tombent. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir aussi tôt. Il devait être environ 8h30. Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait faire la grasse matinée. Je fouille donc à toute vitesse dans mon armoire pour trouver des vêtements corrects à enfiler dans un bruit pas possible. John force de nouveau sur la poignée et réitère son appel.

\- Oui j'arrive ! Une minute ! criai-je en sautillant pour enfiler mon jean.

Je me recoiffe rapidement dans le miroir. Pourquoi je fais ça moi ? Je secoue la tête et file ouvrir au pyromane.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? m'interroge t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans toute la chambre en rentrant. C'était quoi tout ce bruit ?

\- Je prenais juste mon petit déjeuner, m'innocentai-je en lui montrant mon festin posé sur mon lit.

\- La porte fermée à clé ?

\- Je ne voulais pas être dérangée c'est tout.

Il me scrute, les yeux plissés. Il ne me croit pas j'en suis sûr. Il commence alors à inspecter du regard la chambre à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant prouver mon mensonge. Il peut toujours chercher, il ne trouvera rien. A moins qu'il ait planqué une caméra dans la chambre mais c'est peu probable.

\- Mouai. Ou alors tu planque un mec dans ton armoire, suppose t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Non mais sérieux ? C'est quoi cette hypothèse ? Il aurait pu trouver mieux quand même.

\- Bah oui bien sûr, c'est Bobby.

\- T'as choisis le bon, ironise t-il en s'installant sur mon lit, mon bol de céréale dans les mains.

\- Quoi ? Tu préférerais que ce soit toi peut-être ?

\- Si je m'appelais Céleste et que je devais choisir entre moi et Ice, je me choisirais sans hésiter.

Je secoue la tête. Ca va les chevilles ? Et la tête, t'as pas l'impression de concurrencer les pastèques ? J'essaie sans succès de récupérer mon bol de corn flakes avant de lui demander ce qu'il est venu faire ici et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur moi pour que je lui file tout mes céréales.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais tout seul dans mon lit alors que si je me souviens bien, tu as débarqué dans ma chambre vers minuit pour dormir avec moi alors excuse moi de vérifier que tu ne te sois pas fait kidnappé ou que tu n'ais pas fais une connerie.

\- Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis juste descendue prendre mon petit déj'.

Je lui reprends mon bol que je pose sur mon bureau avec mon jus de pomme.

\- Maintenant va prendre ton petit déjeuner ! On se voit après si tu veux, je dois aller à la pharmacie.

\- Pourquoi ? me demande t-il en quittant mon lit.

Ok qu'est ce que je lui dis ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'y vais pour des médicaments, je ne suis pas malade et même en faisant semblant de l'être il ne me croira pas. Hors de question que je lui dise la vérité, il péterait un câble.

\- Rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Je t'accompagne.

Oh non ! Une excuse. Il me faut une excuse valable pour qu'il reste ici.

\- Non c'est bon t'inquiète pas je te dis. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Super comme argument. Il s'apprête à répliquer mais je continue, décidée à mettre fin à cette conversation qui virait de plus en plus au vinaigre pour moi.

\- Allez va prendre ton petit déj' ! Allez allez ! lui intimai-je en le poussant à moitié dehors. Allez ! Je dois faire sortir Bobby de l'armoire.

\- Je le savais, dit-il alors que je ferme la porte.

Espérons qu'il ne reste pas planter devant la chambre à attendre que je sorte. Je quitte la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, mon sac à main sur l'épaule. John n'était pas là. Alléluia ! Je me dirige donc vers le garage. Maintenant que Cyclope n'est plus là – paix à son âme – je ne pense pas que cela pose problème que j'empreinte une des voitures.

Une fois rentré à l'institut, je retourne directement dans ma chambre pour m'appliquer la crème que la pharmacienne m'avait conseillé. Bien sûr, je ne lui avais pas dis que c'était pour moi. Elle aurait surement voulu voir l'hématome dont je lui avais parlé. Elle m'aurait ensuite envoyée de force chez un médecin voir à l'hôpital où un dossier aurait été monté comme quoi je me faisais maltraitée. Hors de question.

Alors que je referme le tube de crème, ma sœur se fait entendre derrière la porte. Je remets mon chemisier et vais lui ouvrir.

\- Coucou ! me salue t-elle toute excitée. Alors ce petit séjour avec papa ? C'était une bonne idée non ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez prévu de vous revoir j'espère ?

C'est vraiment la reine des interrogatoires. Et elle était vraiment contente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de lui crier dessus. J'inspire profondément et mets fin à toutes ces questions.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu le vois, lui dis-je sérieusement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le revois, c'est clair non ? commencai-je à m'énerver. Ces jours passés avec lui était un véritable enfer. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait subir aux mutants, ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

\- Arrête !

\- Il fait des expériences sur les mutants. Pourquoi je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il enferme des gens innocents qui n'ont rien demandés à personne et qu'il les sangle sur ses table d'opérations. Il sait que tu en es une aussi, c'est pour ça je ne veux plus que tu le vois.

Je la regarde secouer la tête vivement en répétant que ce n'était pas possible, que ce n'était pas vrai. Je relève ma manche et lui montre les marques sur mon bras.

\- Et ça c'est pas vrai peut-être ! rétorquai-je. Je l'invente ?

Avec ça, elle ne va pas pouvoir nier ce que fait notre monstre de père. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce et regarde mon bras, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui la fait changer aussi vite d'humeur. Elle se met alors à me hurler dessus.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Tu mens, tu mens, tu mens.

Elle quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être conne sérieusement. Je la déteste. Je la déteste vraiment. Comment fait-elle pour prendre encore sa défense après tout ce que je lui ai dis, après lui avoir montré l'état dans lequel il m'a mis.

Je descends prendre l'air dans le parc. Faut vraiment que je me calme et surtout j'espère ne pas croiser ma débile de sœur sinon, je pense que je vais lui en coller une. J'ai besoin de parler de tout cela à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui me croirait et qui était en parti au courant de ce qui m'était arrivée.

Alors que je descends les quelques marches qui mène au parc, je croise Jubilé qui ne se gêne pas pour me bousculer. Elle a de la chance que mon épaule n'ait rien sinon je lui aurais fait bouffer les cailloux. Loin de m'intimider, je lui lance :

\- Eh ça t'arracherait la bouche de dire pardon !

La concernée se retourne impassible, une main sur la hanche.

\- C'est à moi que tu parle ?

S'ensuit une avalanche d'insultes et de bousculades très vite stoppé par John et Bobby, sortis de je ne sais où. Malicia était un peu plus loin en retrait.

\- Si j'avais encore mes… Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'arranger la tête, crachai-je à l'attention de l'asiatique.

\- Pauvre fille ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ramené un psychopathe dans l'école (elle montre John d'un signe de tête) et pour info, je sais pour ta mère. Audrey m'a tout dis. Comment peut-on faire un truc pareil à sa propre mère ?

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Comment cette garce ose t-elle ? Pendant une minute, je rêve d'avoir le pouvoir de Malicia. J'aurais ainsi pu subtiliser celui de John pour la réduire en cendre et la piétiner ensuite. Comment ma sœur avait pu lui raconter une chose pareille ? Elle n'a vraiment pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin aujourd'hui ni les jours suivants, si elle tient un minimum à sa vie.

\- Dégage ! intervient John en se mettant entre moi et la chinoise.

\- C'est mignon ton garde du corps personnel vient à ta rescousse.

J'ai envie de hurler. D'hurler à John de la faire taire, de la brûler vive que je sois enfin tranquille. A croire qu'il a aussi le don de lire dans les pensées. Il venait d'actionner le mécanisme du zippo que je lui avais donné.

\- Dégage j'te dis ! répète t-il encore plus menaçant.

Bobby était prêt à intervenir au cas où la chinoise se transforme en torche humaine.

\- C'est bon arrêtez ! tente Malicia calmement. Et toi viens avec moi !

Elle attrape le bras de l'asiatique et la traine à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une autre personne qui n'a pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin. Je me retrouve donc seule avec John devant le perron de l'école. Bobby avait bien sûr emboité le pas de sa copine.

\- On peut parler ? me demande John de but en blanc comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour parler.

Je suis tellement sur les nerfs que j'en oublie de le remercier pour avoir prit ma défense tout à l'heure. Pas grave, il s'en remettra. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et vais me recroqueviller dans un coin de la laverie. Au moins là je serais certaine d'être toute seule et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait l'idée de venir me chercher ici.

Le seul bruit qui émanait de la pièce était une machine en fin de cycle. Personne ne m'entendra pleurer. Cette garce de jubilé m'avait tellement mise en colère que j'en aurais pleurée de haine mais, je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir et surtout, cela m'aurais fait perdre toute crédibilité.

Je passe donc plusieurs minutes à fulminer contre à peu près la terre entière, à pleurer, à me remettre en colère etc… N'importe qui passant par là m'aurait prise pour une folle. Une fois calmée, je sors de la pièce et commence à déambuler dans l'école ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je tombe rapidement sur le pyromane le plus célèbre de l'école.

\- Je voudrais te parler s'te plait ! commence t-il en marchant à côté de moi.

\- C'est important ?

\- Euh… ouais…ouais c'est important ouais.

\- Ok ! Vas-y ! Je t'écoute.

Je me stoppe et lui fais face les bras croisés. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envi de parler. Donc sachant qu'il n'est pas du genre à déballer sa vie ou à raconter des potins, je pense que cela ne prendra que quelques minutes. Je pourrais ensuite retourner à mon occupation qui est de déambuler dans les couloirs, sans faire attention aux autres.

\- Euh… (il se gratte l'arrière de la tête) je sais pas trop… 'fin j'ai pas l'habitude de…

Il avait vraiment l'air nerveux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire mais cela devait être assez important. A moins d'avoir raté un épisode, je ne vois pas bien… Bbrrr Bbrrr. Je fourre ma main dans ma poche et en sors mon portable.

\- Excuse-moi ! Continu, je t'écoute.

Stella venait de m'envoyer un sms. Je relève les yeux vers John. Il s'était stoppé en me voyant sortir mon téléphone.

\- Non mais vas-y réponds ! C'est pas comme si j'essayais de te dire quelque chose.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on en parle un peu plus tard ? Je dois… Y a… Vu que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir…

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait tout compris mais ce n'est pas grave. Apparemment, Rémy et Johan étaient en route pour l'école pour jeune surdoué et vu comment s'était terminé leur dernière entrevue, hors de question qu'ils se croisent.

Malheureusement pour moi, il me suit jusque dehors, voulant savoir ce qui pouvait être si important pour reporter leur conversation. Excuse-moi mais tu n'a pas su aligner une phrase entière sans t'interrompre. Je ne sais même pas le sujet de notre « conversation » comme tu dis. Je ne veux vraiment pas le vexer ou le rembarrer mais je doute que les profs approuvent la venue de mes deux amis. Ce n'est pas un moulin ici mais une école.

Je descends les quatre marches de l'entrée et voit une voiture se garer devant le portail.

\- Ah ouais c'est eux qui…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, le coupai-je pour lui expliquer ma réaction. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, vraiment. Mais à force de débarquer comme ça ici, les profs vont surement en avoir marre et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'embrouilles. Tu pourras me monopoliser toute l'après-midi voir toute la soirée si tu veux pour me parler, je t'écouterais jusqu'au bout promis, mais…

\- Ok, il est exactement… (il m'attrape le poignet pour regarder ma montre) 11h55. Et on va dire que l'après-midi commence dans cinq minutes, conclut-il en un sourire.

Je le regarde sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Moi qui pensais l'avoir contrarié, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il avait su merveilleusement utiliser mes excuses contre moi si je puis dire.

\- Salut les gars ! lancai-je

Rémy et Johan venaient d'arriver à notre hauteur. Ils m'enlacent. Je me retiens de ne pas grimacer à cause de la douleur qui me pique le dos. Bien sur Rémy ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une connerie. John était là, impossible pour lui de ne pas le provoquer.

\- Tu as mis le feu à ta chambre juste pour revenir dormir avec moi, franchement tu aurais dû me le demander directement au lieu de faire ça.

C'est très recherché comme pique, vraiment.

\- Eh salut John ! Ca va ? lui balance t-il ensuite, style je t'avais pas vu.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Non mais n'importe quoi. Pire qu'un gamin.

\- Ouais, ça allait avant que t'arrive, lui rétorque le pyromane.

C'est bon stop. On va arrêter cela tout de suite avant que ça parte en cacahuète.

\- Je t'attends à l'intérieur, termine t-il en tournant les talons.

Une fois avoir entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer, je m'apprête à leur demander ce qu'ils sont venu faire ici mais Johan me devance de peu.

\- Bon allez prépare ta valise et celle de ta sœur ! On vous embarque !

Pardon ? Hein ? Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux les mecs ? Je ne vais pas encore une fois partir d'ici pour j'en suis sûr revenir dans deux semaines.

\- Euh non on va rester ici. Ne vous vexez pas mais je suis bien ici (dis plutôt que tu te sens plus en sécurité ici que dehors) et Audrey aime vraiment cet endroit alors…

Rémy baisse les yeux déçu. Je le comprends un peu, il ne devait pas s'attendre à une réponse comme ça de ma part. Il se reprend rapidement et repose son regard sur moi.

\- T'as intérêt à venir nous voir, me dit-il.

\- Souvent, précise Johan. Sinon Stella va t'en vouloir à vie.

Je hoche la tête, un léger sourire étirant mes lèvres. Je les remercie intérieurement de ne pas avoir insisté. D'ailleurs, je trouve cela assez étrange. D'ordinaire, ils m'auraient sortis tout un tas d'arguments pour que j'accepte de rentrer avec eux mais là rien, pas même une petite tentative. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Je viendrais le week-end prochain promis ! leur dis-je en serrant l'homme panthère dans mes bras

Je vais de même avec Rémy et les raccompagne jusqu'à leur voiture. Je regarde le véhicule s'éloigner puis retourne dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je regarde ma montre. Elle était à peu près 12h07. J'avais empiété sur le temps de parole de John que de quelques petites minutes. Je ne pense pas que cela le traumatise.

Je me dirige vers le réfectoire. Je le trouverais peut-être là-bas. Je l'espère fortement. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de courir dans toute l'école pour le trouver. Je commence à faire la queue, mon plateau à la main. J'en profite pour balayer la salle du regard. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde. Beaucoup avait dû faire ou faisait encore la grasse matinée et viendrait surement en coup de vent prendre leur petit déjeuner ou un brunch rapide avant de profiter de l'après-midi ensoleillé.

J'aperçois John assis à une table avec Bobby et Malicia. J'y pense, elle allait avoir plein de choses à me raconter. Hors de question que je la laisse tranquille ce soir. Elle avait intérêt à me dire tout les détails de sa petite escapade en amoureux avec son Iceberg chéri.

Je suis rapidement servie. Au menu, tagliatelles au saumon. Je pose mon plateau sur la petite table ronde et m'installe entre John et Malicia.

\- Alors tu es calmée ? me demande mon amie.

\- Oui, je me suis défoulée dans la laverie, répondis-je en souriant.

Je commence à enrouler mes pâtes autour des dents de ma fourchette quand John m'interroge à son tour :

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

\- Rien de spécial, ils m'ont juste demandés de rentrer avec eux.

Je fourre ma fourchette de tagliatelles dans ma bouche. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma gauche. Apparemment, ma réponse ne plaisait pas au pyromane. Il piquait rageusement sa fourchette dans son assiette, faisant un bruit pas possible. Encore un peu plus fort et tu vas finir par fissurer ton assiette.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici alors ? commence t-il à s'énerver. Vas faire ta valise !

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerve ? lui demande Malicia. Je ne vois pas…

\- Ca me gonfle, la coupe t-il, en posant bruyamment sa fourchette. Elle est pire qu'une girouette. Une fois elle vit ici, une autre fois elle vit là-bas. T'as cru que c'était une auberge ou quoi ? finit-il par me balancer.

J'avoue qu'il a un peu raison. J'ai un tout petit peu confondue l'école avec un moulin mais là j'avais décidé. Je resterais ici jusqu'à temps qu'ils me fichent dehors. Je tourne donc la tête vers mon voisin un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et en plus ça la fait…

\- Eh eh du calme ! J'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici ok ?

\- Tu vois ! Pas la peine de s'énerver, intervient Bobby.

\- Mouai, marmonne le brun en me jetant un regard en coin qui me fait sourire encore plus.

En fait, l'après-midi ne se passe pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé. Je pensais vraiment passer le reste de la journée à écouter John me raconter ce qu'il voulait absolument me dire mais non. Enfin, j'ai effectivement passé l'après-midi avec lui mais devant la télé. Il aurait pu faire mieux pour un dimanche. Notre couple préféré nous avait abandonné peu de temps après le déjeuner.

J'ai bien sûr essayé de faire parler mon ami, de lui faire cracher le morceau mais ce fût un échec total. A chaque tentative, il ne savait que répondre : je ne me souviens plus, ca ne devais pas être si important, t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas important etc… Un jour ou l'autre il finira bien par me le dire.

Deux semaines étaient passées. J'avais décidé de rendre visite à mes amis ce week-end. Cela devait faire une petite heure que le soleil s'était couché. J'attendais patiemment que nos pizzas soient prêtes. Gabriel nous avait proposé une soirée pizza avec surement plusieurs courses de voitures sur la console.

Nos boites de pizza s'empilent peu à peu sur le comptoir. Heureusement que Rémy et Gabriel sont avec moi. Je n'aurais pas été capable de ramener six pizzas plus quelques extras pour les gourmands, toute seule.

Je sors de la pizzeria, un sac à la main et attends que mes amis règlent notre commande. Il faisait assez frai mais c'était supportable. Ils en mettent un temps pour payer. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Je les vois alors en pleine conversation avec le pizzaiolo. Je secoue la tête. Pire que les nanas, de vraies pipelettes.

Je refais face à la route et regarde les gens passer en soupirant. J'aperçois alors un jeune homme, de l'autre côté de la route, ressemblant étrangement à John. Je n'étais pas sûre de son identité, il était près d'un lampadaire qui bien évidement ne marchait pas. Et ce qui me perturbait le plus était qu'il me fixait. Ca plus la ressemblance, c'était lui j'en étais sûre. Je lui souris donc en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Aucune réaction de sa part, il continu simplement à me regarder. Ok, tout compte fait peut-être que ce n'est pas lui. Je me sens tout à coup stupide. J'ai quand même l'art de me ridiculiser toute seule. J'étais contente de le saluer en plus. En même temps qu'est ce qu'il ferait là, tout seul, à cette heure-ci. L'école était quand même pas mal éloignée du centre ville.

Un bras vient alors se poser sur mes épaules. Je tourne la tête pour voir les lèvres de Rémy s'étirer en un sourire. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au sosie de John. Ce dernier s'était légèrement rapprocher de la route, me fixant toujours. Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit, me donnant des frissons.

Si ce n'est pas mon ami, ce pouvait être un pervers, un psychopathe à la recherche de sa nouvelle victime. Parce que excusez-moi mais quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas – enfin je crois – qui vous regarde de cette façon la nuit, y a de quoi s'imaginer des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me place entre mes deux amis, au cas où.

En y réfléchissant, peut-être que c'était bien John mais qu'il n'a pas osé venir me voir parce que je n'étais pas seule. Mais bon il aurait quand même pu répondre à mon signe de main. Je continue à lui trouver des excuses pour sa non réaction pendant tout le reste du trajet. Je ne voulais pas penser à mon idée saugrenu de psychopathe. Trop peur qu'il nous suive jusqu'à l'appartement et qu'il vienne m'agresser pendant mon sommeil. Bordel il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder les séries policières.

Le lendemain, alors que je m'installe à table pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je vois un post-it collé près de mon bol. « _Coucou ! Pourrais-tu aller faire quelques courses s'il te plait ! La liste est sur la commode dans l'entrée avec l'argent. A toute à l'heure. Stella._ »

Je soupire. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller à l'épicerie au coin de la rue. A chaque fois que j'y allée, je tombais toujours sur des personnes bizarres. Et je ne parle même pas du propriétaire du magasin. Il draguait chaque jeune femme qui venait lui acheter quelque chose, bien qu'il ait la cinquantaine.

Gregorio bossait jusqu'à 16h. Apparemment il remplaçait un collègue malade. Rémy, comme tout les dimanches, était à une partie de poker. Plus qu'une solution, refiler les courses aux deux larves affalées dans le canapé. Un échec évidemment. Johan et Gabriel devaient soit disant assister à un combat très attendu au Fighting Club. Mes fesses oui ! Dites le tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas y aller !

Après avoir soupiré pour la trentième fois, je fourre la liste de courses dans la poche de mon jean, enfile mon manteau et passe la porte de l'appartement. Je reviens vite sur mes pas me rendant compte qu'il y aurait du avoir de l'argent avec la liste mais il avait étrangement disparu de la commode.

\- L'argent ! réclamai-je aux garçons en tendant la main.

Je ne mets pas longtemps à acheter les courses que Stella demandait. Je rentre donc chargée comme une mule à l'appartement. Je traine les sacs dans l'entrée et m'appuie contre la porte après l'avoir refermée. Les sacs étaient tellement lourds que je m'en suis à moitié coupée la circulation des doigts. Bien évidemment il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement pour m'aider. Je commence à trainer les courses jusqu'à la cuisine quand j'entends le chien de Gabriel aboyer.

\- Oui Eros je vais te donner à manger.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je reste bloquée, la bouche grande ouverte devant la scène que je découvre. Le labrador était dressé sur ses pattes arrière, ses pattes avant appuyées contre les épaules de John. Je savais que Gabriel avait dressé son chien pour qu'il monte la garde mais pas à ce point là. Le pauvre pyromane était plaqué contre le mur, le chien grognant à chacun de ses moindres mouvements.

\- Tu pourrais lui dire de… commence t-il avant un énième grognement.

\- Eros viens là !

Ce dernier m'obéit sans aucune résistance et vient s'assoir à mes pieds.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je au pyromane alors que je caresse Eros.

Il se masse légèrement les épaules avant de me répondre :

\- Je viens juste te rendre visite.

\- T'es au courant que je rentre à l'école en fin d'après-midi, lui rappelai-je en commençant à ranger les courses. Alors « je viens juste te rendre visite » ça marche pas. Pourquoi tu…

\- Alors les dégâts de ta chambre ? Ca a été réparé ?

Ok, il essaie de changer de sujet. Sachant très bien comment il peut être têtu, je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus et fini de ranger les quelques paquets de gâteaux qu'il reste dans un sac. Après cela, je le rejoins dans ma chambre. Eros ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis son départ de la cuisine.

\- Tout à était refait ? me demande t-il

\- Oui. T'y crois à ça, il a fallut un incendie pour qu'ils refassent ma chambre alors que je les ai bassinée je ne sais pas combien de fois avec ça.

Je commence à lui montrer les changements qui ont été fait. Le parquet avait été remplacé par de la moquette car selon les garçons, cela minimiserait le risque d'incendie. Bien que je ne vois pas très bien le rapport. Une moquette brûle aussi bien qu'un parquet. Enfin bref, je lui montre également la tapisserie qui a été terminée récemment.

Je me retourne vers lui pour lui montrer également le nouveau mobilier. C'est alors qu'il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un peu surprise, je reste figée pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser. Je fonds littéralement. Il faut bien que je l'avoue, ses lèvres m'avaient manqués. J'entends alors Eros grogner légèrement et à me donner des coups de tête dans la jambe.

Alors que John commence à approfondir notre baiser, la porte d'entrée claque me faisant sursauter. Je lui fais signe de me suivre au salon où nous tombons sur mon amie Stella.

\- Coucou ! me salue t-elle joyeuse. Les garçons m'ont ramenés, ils arrivent. Oh !

Elle fait un léger signe de main au pyromane puis enchaine :

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu aurais de la visite.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu en fait, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de mon visiteur.

Les voix des garçons se font entendre dans le couloir. Les aboiements d'Eros ne se font pas attendre à l'entrée de son maître dans la pièce. Je remarque que le regard de Rémy se durci en voyant le pyromane à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête à ce moment là. Je le regarde s'approcher de moi tout sourire avant de détourner la tête pour éviter ses lèvres. Quel gamin sérieux !

Un peu confus par mon geste – bien que normal étant donné que nous ne sommes plus ensemble – il nous observe tour à tour John et moi, avant de froncer les sourcils et de reculer de quelques pas.

\- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennui, intervient Johan en s'affalant sur le canapé, mais mon émission va commencer. Si vous voulez bien faire moins de bruit.

John me tire alors par le bras pour nous emmener en dehors du salon.

\- Faut qu'on y aille ! me balance t-il sans rien que je comprenne.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit qu'il continu en chuchotant :

\- Y a un problème avec ta sœur (Je fronce les sourcils). Tu te rappelle que ton père est venu la chercher vendredi en début d'après-midi après les cours. Elle devait bien rentrer samedi soir ?

\- Oui c'est même elle qui voulais cela.

\- Et ben pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis son départ et en sachant qu'Audrey (Première fois qu'il prononce son nom, je commençais à croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais retenu) est une mutant et ce que fait ton père, j'ai bien peur…

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Je ne veux pas entendre la fin de sa phrase. Je ne veux pas penser à ma petite sœur en train de subir les mêmes tortures que moi. Hors de question. Elle ne mérite pas de finir sa vie dans une ruelle, une balle dans la tête.

Je lui attrape la main et le traine jusqu'à l'entrée. J'enfile rapidement mon manteau et lance mon sac sur mon épaule oubliant complètement les autres personnes présentes. Alors que nous franchissons la porte, John se fait stoppé par mon ex. Je lui répliquerais bien que nous n'avons pas le temps pour les chamailleries mais son geste envers le pyromane me scotche. Je les vois se serrer la main avant que Rémy ne lui dise :

\- Je t'ai à l'œil, alors prend bien soin… (Il me jette un coup d'œil) Fait gaffe c'est tout.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout dans une petite review ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
